Give me a chance
by Izumi-Ashiya06
Summary: Sakura gets a rude awakening when after a bad misssion she realizes she has feelings for her Sensei, but when she finally has the courage to tell him, his reply is not what she expected.  Summary sucks...read if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER. I HOPE THAT EVRYONE LIKES IT. ANY FEEDBACK WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. THANKS.**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN._

**[CHAPTER ONE]**

"BeepBeepBeepBeep…"

Sakura slowly reached her arm out from the comfort of her warm blanket to stop the noise that was invading her ears.

"Ugh….stupid alarm." she mumbled under her breath. She was still so tired.

She wanted to stay wrapped up in her warm and comfy bed, but she knew she couldn't. She glanced over to her window. The sun was just barely beginning to rise. She let out a frustrated sigh before turning over on her side towards her alarm clock.

There was a reason she was up at 6am. She had a mission today and was supposed to meet her team at the main gates of Konoha by 7.

Sakura kicked her blanket off, slowly lifting herself from her bed. With a small yawn followed by a long sigh when she stretched her arms up to the ceiling, she began thinking about what she should take along with her on this mission.

From what she had learned yesterday, the mission was a simple escorting mission. Sakura walked over to a shelf by her desk after scooping up her empty med pack, looking at the various medical supplies she had. She thought back to yesterdays mission briefing.

[_flashback_]

_Sakura stood in front of her Shishou noting the irritable look gracing her features. Naruto stood to her right, fidgeting with the hem of his jacket. Sai stood to her far left straight as a board looking directly ahead. _

_A rough sigh was heard from the hokage. Sakura glanced back forward. '__**Kakashi-sensei is going to get killed if he doesn't get here soon.**__' Sakura thought. _

_Everyone cringed as a heavy hand came down hard on Tsunade's desk. "__**Shizune!**__" Within seconds Shizune was at the hokage's side, a look of worry taking over her features. _

"_**Yes, Tsunade-sama**__?" she asked as she watched Tsunade carefully for any signs that she should be ducking for cover from one of her masters signature rages._

"_**You did send a messenger to Kakashi this morning as well, didn't you?**__" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her assistant. "__**Yes, Tsunade-sama!**__" Shizune looked pale. "__**and did that messenger explain to him that this briefing was to be held at 4 o'clock?**__" Shizune opened her mouth to speak, when a whirling of wind and leaves was seen and heard to Sakura's immediate left._

_Everyone looked over to the masked ninja that had just teleported into the office._

"_**Yo**__." Kakashi said, his one visible eye creasing as he looked towards Sakura and Naruto happily._

"_**Kakashi! Have you any idea how long we have waited for you? Almost 2 hours!" **__Tsunade screamed, a rather large vein popping out on the side of her forehead._

_Sakura looked as Kakashi raised his arm, scratching the back of his head. She had learned from experience that that particular movement was a nervous habit of his whenever he was about to lie through his teeth. He eye creased again, nervously._

"_**Well you see, Hokage-sama, while I was on my way to this very briefing, on time I might add, a black cat walked in front of my path, so I had to go the long way to get here**__."_

_Tsunade stared at the man in disbelief. Did he really consider her an idiot? She had no idea how his team had been able to stand his poor excuses or his regular lateness. Tsunade was trembling with anger her hands in tight fists. Any other time she would have lost it, but Kakashi had wasted enough of her time. She needed to get down to business._

_Sakura watched with relief as Tsunade's tight fists began to loosen, before letting out an exaggerated breath. She shot a death glare at Kakashi before composing her face once again._

"_**Your punishment will have to be postponed. We have much to discuss**__."_

_Sakura saw the look of relief quickly pass in her sensei's eye. Her head shot back around as Tsunade started again._

"_**I have a fairly simple escorting mission for you all. **_

_**As you know we are trying to form alliances with as many hidden villages as we can before the impending battle with the Akatsuki. The village hidden in moss has been run for 30 years by a man named Hirohito Hisao. In the last year he has taken ill. There is no cure for the sickness he has. His doctors have told him he doesn't have much longer, and so he chose his only child, his daughter, to reign as the village leader when he is gone. His daughter's name is Hirohito Masami. She is to be the one you will escort here." **__She grabbed an envelope from the side of her desk, holding it towards Kakashi's direction. __**"Here is more info on the daughter. Kakashi can go over it with you all before you arrive in their village." **__Kakashi nodded and reached for the envelope, sticking it in the inner pocket of his jonin vest__**. "She wishes to establish a friendship with the hidden leaf village before she is set to rule and I have invited her here as a respected guest.**__"_

_Naruto frowned. "__**Man, why do we always get the low rank missions. Ne, Tsunade baa-chan, can't you give us something better?" **__Tsunade's eye twitched at the usual nickname._

"_**You will take the mission I have assigned you, or be grounded to the village for a month with no missions**__!" Naruto cringed at that. "__**Oh, and this mission is actually an A rank mission solely because of the status of their family. So you will be getting paid for an A rank mission that would otherwise be considered a D rank. Be grateful.**__"_

_Naruto smiled sheepishly. "__**ehehehe…your right baa-chan**__."_

_Sakura saw another twitch from her Shishou's eye._

"_**You will leave tomorrow at 7 am…" **__She paused to glare at Kakashi stressing the time to him. Kakashi had a sweat drop falling from his temple. "__**It should take 2 days to get there, a day or so to help Hirohito get ready and another 2 days to get back. I am giving you six days to return. Report to me as soon as you get back.**__"_

"_**Hai**__!" came their answer in unison. _

_Tsunade looked over to her enormous pile of paper work. It was going to be a crappy day. She looked back up to see everyone still in her office._

"_**Why are you still here?" **__Kakashi let out a nervous laugh, while Naruto gulped._

"_**Dismissed!**__" _

_And with that everyone made a run for the door, …well except for Sai. He just walked._

_[end flashback]_

Sakura settled on only taking the regular amount of first aid supplies as there would more than likely be no trouble during this mission.

She grabbed each item, one by one filling her med pack. She walked over to her bedside table grabbing her ninja tools and placed them along with her pack on her bed.

She then walked over to her closet. She reached for her regular mission clothes, taking them with her towards the door leading to her bathroom.

Before she entered she glanced over at her clock. '6:20am…she still had plenty of time for a shower.' she thought thankfully.

Another ten minutes in the shower and she was returning to her room, dressed. She reached down on the floor near her bed for her boots, placing them on her feet. She then went to work hooking up her med pack and weapons pouches.

Once she was finished with her preparations, she grabbed her pre-filled backpack from the night before. When she was satisfied that she was fully prepared she walked out of her room, yelling a goodbye to her sleeping parents, before running down stairs and out the front door.

Sakura quickly made her way through the village. When she could start to see the main gate in her vision, she scanned the surrounding are for her team mates.

Over by a tall tree sat a reposeful Sai. Pacing around in circles towards the exit was a very restless Naruto. Sakura looked around a little longer before realizing that her sensei was nowhere to be found. With a frustrated sigh, Sakura made her way to the gate.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, causing the ever calm Sai to look up. "Good morning Sakura." Sai stated before resuming whatever sketch he was currently working on.

"Good morning Sai, Naruto." Sakura said with a warm smile directed towards them. "I would have thought Kaka-sensei would have been on time this morning after what happened yesterday." Sakura said skeptically. Naruto shook his head, smiling. " You know him Sakura-chan. He'll never be on time, even if baa-chan threatens to kill him."

Sakura laughed lightly remembering how pissed Tsunade had been at her sensei yesterday. :Your probably right."

They waited there for another 45 minutes before they sensed the a;; to familiar chakra approaching. Sakura whirled around coming face-to-face with an extremely late, extremely placid looking Kakashi.

Kakashi shot up his right hand briefly. "Yo." Placing his hands in his pockets he walked over to his team giving them his trademark eye crease.

Sakura gave him a stern look. "You're late again, as usual." Kakashi glanced at his angry student apologetically. "Well you see, as I was headed here, I stumble upon a…"

"Liar." Sakura interrupted him before the lame excuse even finished coming out of his mouth. She turned around heading outside of the gate Naruto following behind her. "We need to make up some of that time you've made us loose sensei." She stated, glancing over her shoulder at Kakashi.

"Yosh. Lets get going then." Kakashi gave the order lazily. Everyone gathered together before leaping up into the trees of the forest and began traveling at a faster than normal speed.

After traveling silently through the forest, with the occasional idiotic statement from there yellow haired teammate, for a good 8 hours at their constant high speed, Kakashi spoke up. "Let's stop in the clearing up ahead. After a brief rest and some food, we'll discuss the details from that envelope Tsunade-sama gave me and then we can set up camp for the night." "Yes sir." they all chided.

Sakura on the ground with her legs laying out in front of her. She began rubbing her thighs and then her calves. Her legs burned and ached from the constant speed of their traveling. She was happy they had stopped. Sai and Naruto had went off to catch some fish. She hoped that they would return soon, because she was famished.

Sakura bent her knees up to her chest, resting her arms on them. She looked a short distance across from where she sat at Kakashi laying against a tree, one of his favorite books in his hand. He looked so very fascinated by whatever he was reading. She didn't understand how he could be, when she knew that he had probably already read that same volume over twenty times, hell, probably way more than that. She wondered for a brief moment if the book was really just that good to make you want to read it again and again.

"Is that book really so fascinating?" She asked, curious. Kakashi didn't look up from his book when he answered. "I like it." She looked down at the books cover then back up at her sensei.

"What is it about?" Sakura continued. Kakashi marked his place and closed his book, looking over to his inquisitive teammate. "Why are you interested in the contents of my book?" he said with a slightly bothered face. Sakura looked back down to the book in his hand. "Well, you are always reading it, so I thought that whatever it is about must be pretty interesting for you to have re-read it so many times.

Kakashi gave her a one last look before opening his book up and beginning to read again. "There's no point in you knowing what it's about." He said and Sakura could feel that masked smirk that he gave her. "Why not?" Sakura grumbled. Kakashi looked up towards her with his creased eye. "You're way to young to know what's in this book."

Sakura pouted. "No I'm not! I'm 17 years old." Kakashi chuckled. "Maybe so, but you're still to young for the things in this book." He went back to reading.

Sakura lifted herself from her spot and slowly made her way over to sit by Kakashi. He glanced over at her abrupt closeness. He shrugged and started his reading again.

"Let me read it." she said seriously. She hated when people treated her like a kid. She was seventeen, and on top of that very mature for her age. Kakashi wished that she would just drop it. The whole village knew his books were dirty, but exactly how dirty, he would rather keep to himself. He looked over at her determined face. If he didn't give in, she would just keep pestering him and then he would never get to read. Besides maybe after the shock of what she see's inside the book, she will be very much obliged to leave him be from then on whenever he wanted to read.

"Okay. If you really want to read it that bad, you can. But only one page." He smirked inwardly. She wouldn't get past the first couple of sentences because he was going to find her one of the dirtiest pages in the whole book. He skimmed through until he found the page he was looking for. With a knowing smile he held the book out for her to take.

"Really?" She asked stunned. She never thought he would have agreed. She took the book from his hand.

"Page 184. That's it." He reminded her. "I know." She looked down at the page. 184, okay. She looked to the top and began reading….

_ Fubuki looked into the eyes of his best friends daughter, shocked. "Fubuki-san, please, take me!" Kyomi said pressing herself into him. "Kyomi…I..cant. You're only 16 and I am an adult." He said looking down at her, trying to steady his breathing. "I don't care about our age difference, or the fact that father is your friend. I just want to be yours fully. Please! I need you."_

_ With that Fubuki could not hold back as he spun her around pressing her body against the wall. He pressed his arousal against her as she moaned his name. He brought their lips together kissing her passionately while his hands roamed her young supple body…_

Sakura couldn't stop the blush that now covered her entire face. How could he read something like that right out in the open, and in front of his students. Well ex-students, but still. And what was with the main characters? Did her sensei like the idea of having a way younger woman? At that thought her blush turned a brighter shade of red.

Kakashi looked at Sakura's face. She had a bright blush on her face and he could tell she didn't want anything more to do with that book. "So, how do you like it? I happen to like this particular part a lot, so I thought that as another fully mature adult, that you would too." Sakura looked up at him and scoffed. She knew now that he was just trying to prove that she was still to young, so she lied. "Actually, I like it a lot. I think that the way Fubuki is accepting that Kyomi is old enough to make up her own mind about them is very noble and sweet and I am glad that he decided to act on his feelings despite the fact that he was clearly older" Sakura felt satisfied with her comeback until she looked at his face. He was giving her a perplexed look.

Kakashi was a little shocked to say the least. He knew that she had been uncomfortable reading those adult scenes, but she had apparently liked it as well. Was she really okay with the relationship of the two characters in the book? She even said she was glad Fubuki had made a move on a sixteen year old girl. He looked down to the book she was gripping in her hands. It was a bad idea to let her read the book. What was he thinking. He needed to take it back.

Sakura's eyes went wide as she saw a determined look in her sensei's eye as he reached his hand out to her. What was he doing and why did the heat return to her cheeks? Maybe he was trying to make a move on her like what happened with the couple in the book. She did tell him that she liked the couple being together. He must have gotten the wrong idea. "Ka..kashi…sensei.." she stuttered out nervously her blushing now at an uncontrollable state.

When Kakashi heard her say his name like that he looked to her face. She was so flustered. She looked as though she was nervous that he was near her. 'shit.' he thought to himself. She had the wrong idea. She thought he was reaching out to…well make a move on her. It was his fault. He had told her that the part in his book that he liked most involved a grown man screwing a 16 year old. That wasn't even true. He had just been trying to get her to give up on reading his book. He needed to set things straight.

"Sakura, you got the wrong idea. I was trying to reach for my book." Sakura blinked a couple of times realization showing on her face. "Yeah! I know that sensei. What else would you have been doing?" Sakura said trying to blow it off. Kakashi reached for his book again. She realized what he was doing and quickly handed it back to him. She looked down at her feet as he laid back against the tree and resumed reading. She felt so self-conscious sitting there next to him. She couldn't believe that she had thought Kakashi-sensei would ever do anything like that to her. Her thoughts slowly left her as she looked up to see Naruto and Sai walking back to camp with their food.


	2. Chapter 2

**A quick thanks to Verrokami for the review!**

I do not own Naruto or the characters within.

**Enjoy!**

"We caught some big ones." Naruto said happily as he placed his and Sai's catches down next to the fire. Sai began cleaning the fish and placing them onto sticks to cook them. Naruto walked over to where Sakura and Kakashi sat. "Hope you guys are hungry!" Naruto smiled down at Sakura. She was still to caught up with what had happened only moments before.

"Ne, Sakura-chan….. You okay? You look kinda flustered. Do you feel sick?" Naruto looked down worried. Sakura didn't know how to answer. She couldn't just say 'No, Naruto, I'm not sick, I just got done reading porn and got all bothered because she had thought that Kaka-sensei appeared to be trying to reenact the scene from the book.' No she would not say that. Naruto stared at her expectantly. She needed to offer an explanation, but what?

"She's just embarrassed because she got freaked out when a spider jumped on her arm." Kakashi spoke while continuing his reading. Sakura looked to Kakashi. He had just rescued her from a rather acquired explanation.

"I didn't know you were scared of spiders, Sakura-chan." Naruto mused. Sakura felt herself calming down some. "Yeah, the secrets out. Spiders creep me out." Sakura said coolly.

"Dinner is ready." Came the calm voice of Sai. They all gathered around the fire grabbing their dinner.

As they had finished eating and had cleaned up the mess Kakashi called everyone's attention.

"So Tsunade-sama gave me some basic info on the woman we will be guarding. You already know her name is Hirohito Masami and that she is the only relative of Hirohito Hisao. Take note of her physical characteristics. She is approximately 5'5inches tall. She weighs 110lbs. She has long black hair and violet eyes. She is 22 years old. She will be waiting for us at an establishment called Sugei's at 7pm tomorrow night."

Everyone took in the information and nodded. Kakashi began again. "Since we made a lot of head way today, we can take our time getting there tomorrow." Everyone felt relieved. "Okay, well lets get some sleep. Who wants the first look out shift?"

Sakura decided that since she wasn't even tired yet that she would volunteer. "I'll take first shift." Kakashi looked to Sakura and nodded. Sakura looked away nervously. "Okay. In that case, I'll take second shift. Just wake me at the usual time." Kakashi said with his usual covered smile in place. He took his sleeping bag out of his pack and laid down by their camp fire. Naruto and Sai had already laid down. Sakura hoisted her self up into the tree that Kakashi had laid against earlier that day.

It had already been over an hour since she started her shift, and she was still wide awake. Her mind was full of jumbled up thoughts. Thoughts about her rather embarrassing exchange with her sensei over the contents of his book. Sakura began to feel her face heat up again.

She was such an idiot. She had invaded his space, read his prized book, basically told him she was interested in the idea of a grown man seducing a teenage girl, then she had inadvertently accused him, well not with so many words, of coming on to her.

She could not believe herself. She should never have asked to read that book. She let out a small sigh.

She supposed it would be better for both of them if she put the whole fiasco behind her. She looked down at her teammates sleeping forms. Sai was sleeping peacefully on his back even though it seemed that Naruto had moved in his sleep resting most of his legs on Sai himself. Sakura stifled a small laugh. She turned her attention to Kakashi. He wasn't asleep. It looked as though he were reading something in the light of the fire as he laid down.

He was probably reading "that" book, Sakura thought wearily.

Another thought from earlier in the day crossed her mind again. Did he really think that the idea of being with a teenage girl was appealing? He had said that he liked that particular part of his book. Maybe he had only said that he did because he was trying to teach her a lesson.

She knew that she honestly shouldn't care whether or not he liked teenage girls, but a part of her, the part that kept reminding herself that _she_ was a teenage girl, wondered.

Sakura herd the rustle of a page turning and glanced back at her sensei.

It's not like she wanted him to like it, to like her. No. She had no romantic feelings for him at all,…but she wasn't blind either.

Almost the whole of the female population in Konoha, in a relationship or not, had at one time or another, admitted to finding her mysterious, masked sensei attractive. Sakura was no exception to that statement. Infact, that thought crossed her mind on a daily basis.

No…. she needed to stop that train of thought.

She needed to forget this.

Her and Kakashi had become a lot closer in the last year, and her freaking out about something that he probably thought was no big deal would only serve to sever the bond between them that she had worked so hard to form with him.

Sakura shook her head trying to rid her mind of all thoughts.

As Kakashi lay reading by the fire, he heard a small sigh from above. Kakashi could tell that their little exchange had been bothering her all evening. She couldn't even look at him without breaking out into a blush. He felt completely to blame for it, as he was the one who had let his innocent little student read such a dirty book.

He absent-mindedly turned a page, not even reading anymore.

He wanted things to go back to the way they were. He didn't want Sakura to feel nervous around him. She had become a really good friend to him and he needed to fix it. He just had to think of a way to let her know that this was no big deal without actually freaking he out again.

Sakura busied herself twirling around a kunai between her fingers. She was getting pretty bored.

She looked back down at her teammates.

'_what?_' Kakashi was missing from his sleeping bag. She didn't even hear him move. Naruto and Sai were still dead asleep. Maybe he just had to go take a leak, she thought.

'_What if he heard someone and took off after them? What if he was in trouble?_'

Sakura's eye darted around the forest. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary, or sense any foreign chakra signatures.

She let out a huff. She was over reacting for no reason. Kakashi would come walking back any second.

She hoped that was the case anyway.

All to suddenly she heard a whooshing sound from behind her as the branch she sat on creaked from the added weight of the person behind her. She went for a kunai but the intruder was quicker, bringing both of her arms behind her back, gripping them tightly with one hand, while holding a kunai to her throat with the other.

Sakura didn't know what to do. Should she yell out for her team? And where was Kakashi-sensei? Was he injured?

"What do you want?" Sakura spat out. She was scared but she would never show that to an enemy.

All to soon the kunai was lowered from her neck. She felt the warm breath of someone at the back or her neck and ear.

"You need to work on your surveillance skills. You didn't even see me get up."

Sakura's senses all of a sudden picked up on the now un-concealed chakra behind her. He let go of her trapped arms.

Sakura spun around, furious. "Kakashi-sensei! You scared me!" Her eyebrows furrowed into a frown.

Kakashi chuckled holding his hands up in a peace offering. "Come on, I'm sorry Sakura. Don't be mad at your old sensei."

Sakura pouted a little. "I thought that you had been attacked, sensei."

Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, really. It was just a little joke."

Sakura let out a sigh, and then smiled up at him before a realization hit her.

Sakura had been so upset that she didn't even realize that Kakashi's hand had been on her shoulder, but now she was all to aware of it. She could feel the heat radiating from him, seeping into her skin. She averted her gaze from him.

"I…It's okay. I'm just….glad you're alright."

'_Damn't!_' She didn't know why she was reacting like this. She just knew she was blushing, and she only hoped that Kakashi's eye sight was to poor in the darkness to see.

"Sakura?" Kakashi had a worried expression.

She could feel her heart rate quicken. She was really screwed up over that book.

"I think I know what's wrong." Kakashi stated. Sakura looked up at him shocked. 'Oh no! If he knows I'm getting flustered from just a touch on my shoulder, then he'll think I'm a freak. He'll want nothing more to do with me.' She had to try and act natural. She shifted a little causing his hand to fall from her shoulder, as she tried to make it look like she was moving around to get more comfortable.

"There's nothing wrong sensei. I guess I might still be a little shaken up." He shook his head and spoke up again.

"You're still worrying about earlier today." He stated sure he was correct. She had to admit, he was half right. "Listen, don't worry about it. It was my fault. I shouldn't have let you read the book. The last thing I want is for us to feel awkward around each other."

Sakura felt a little relieved that he was worried about their friendship as well. She felt herself calm down.

"Neither do I, sensei. And thank you." Sakura smiled brightly at him. Kakashi let out a small laugh. "So, we okay?" He asked. "Yeah." Sakura said before she let out a yawn.

"Go and get some rest, Sakura. I'll keep watch from here on." Sakura smiled. "Okay. I am tired. Good night sensei." "Good night Sakura."


	3. Chapter 3

**A brief thank you to: Verrokami, & InoSakuShine for their reviews!**

**I do not own Naruto nor do I make any profit from this work.**

**Enjoy!**

The rays of sunlight broke through the trees, shinning onto Sakura's face. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that she could make the sun go away.

"Sai, Naruto, Sakura. Time to get up." Kakashi's voice was much too cheerful for Sakura's tastes for such an early hour.

They all got packed up and started out on their way to their destination.

The rest of the journey went smoothly and they had made it to the outskirts of the village hidden in the moss right on time.

Upon walking towards the gate, two guards clad in black ninja attire, with dark brown vests walked towards them, warily.

"What is your business here?" One of the ninja asked.

Kakashi spoke up. "We are ninja from the hidden leaf village. We have come here at the request of your Lady Hirohito. We are to meet with her in the hopes that our hidden villages may form an alliance."

The ninja on the right nodded. "Yes, I was briefed on the situation. Please, enter."

With that the large gate was opened to reveal a very cozy, lovely looking village. Sakura looked around as they traveled down the main street, admiring the beautiful buildings, and scenery.

Kakashi pointed towards a rather fancy looking building sitting a little further down the street . "There is our destination. Sugei's. Everyone fall in line."

Everyone followed behind him, until they saw him turn abruptly, looking towards Naruto. "Oh, and lets make sure that we behave appropriately for the duration of our stay here." The last thing Kakashi needed was Naruto giving their village a bad name with his shenanigans.

Naruto grinned evilly at Sai. "Yeah, you heard him Sai. He means don't be your normal weird self."

Sakura let her fist fall onto Naruto's head. "Owww, Sakura-chan!"

"Don't '_owww_' me! Kaka-Sensei was talking about you, idiot!"

Kakashi just sighed and made his way to the door. This was going to be a long mission.

Upon entering the establishment, a very tall, lanky man in a pressed suit walked up to them. A look of distress in his eyes.

"Can I…help you?" He said looking Kakashi and his team over with mild revulsion.

"We are here to see Lady Hirohito. She is expecting us." Kakashi said, unfazed by the looks they were receiving.

The man must have realized who they were, because he suddenly straightened his posture and toned down the disgust written all over his face at having seen what he thought to be lower class people.

"Oh yes. My Lady has been waiting for you. Right this way."

Kakashi nodded as they followed him to the back of the restaurant and turned down a long hallway on their left. The man stopped in front of the only door.

"I will let her know you have arrived." The man opened the door and slipped inside for only a moment before returning, holding the door open for them.

"Please do come in."

They walked through the door way to find an extravagantly decorated room. Sakura looked at all of the beautiful paintings adorning the walls. She stopped in front of a breathtaking, intricately designed maple table that sat in the middle of the room.

The table was filled with more food than Sakura had ever seen at one time, and at the head of the table sat their client.

Sakura stood in awe of the woman before them. She was so beautiful. She had long flowing raven hair. Her eyes were a bright amethyst. She had a long slender face and full pink lips. Her violet colored dress clung to her curvy figure.

"You must be the Leaf Village ninja. I am Hirohito Masami. It is my pleasure to meet with you." She spoke whilst appraising them all.

Her eyes lingered on the oldest of the group. Sakura watched with mild irritation as the woman's eyes roamed over Kakashi's entire body.

"I've never met a ninja quite like you. All the ninja here are so roughed up and scary looking, but your so….handsome."

Kakashi gave a nervous smile. "You're to kind with your words." The woman smiled and gave him a wink. "I assure you, I am only saying it because it is true."

Wow, this woman's laying it on thick, Sakura thought. A snort escaped her mouth unintentionally.

The woman looked over Sakura and then the two others before smiling back up at Kakashi.

"Oh, how nice. You've also brought children ninja with you."

Sakura felt her eye twitch at being called a child. Kakashi just kept the goofy grin on his face.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

The woman motioned her hand towards the other chairs.

"Please do take a seat everyone. I have had a feast prepared for you all."

Kakashi sat to Masami's right, and held the chair beside of his out looking towards Sakura.

"Care to sit here?" He asked playfully, knowing the answer already. Sakura hated sitting next to Naruto when they ate. He was so messy and she often said it made her loose her appetite.

Sakura smiled at him teasingly, taking the seat offered to her. "So gentleman like. Who are you and what did you do with my lazy teammate?" Sakura said with a laugh. Kakashi chuckled and ruffled her hair affectionately.

Masami eyed the two closely.

Sai quickly sat to Masami's right, leaving Naruto to sit directly across from Sakura.

"Wow! What a spread!" Naruto exclaimed happily, wasting no time in serving himself a heaping plate of various foods.

Sakura cut an angry look his way as she let out an exasperated sigh. She looked over to Masami smiling.

"Thank you for the meal Masami-san." She said politely.

"Oh, your very welcome, um….sorry, what is your name?" Masami asked looking over to Sakura quizzically.

"My name is Haruno Sakura."

Masami smiled. "What a cute little name. Well, Sakura, eat as much as you like. A growing girl needs nutrients."

Sakura forced herself to smile. She looked down at the dishes in front of her. It did look great.

She picked up her chopsticks, serving herself some of the grilled veggies and rice popping some into her mouth quickly. Too bad Kakashi wasn't going to be able to eat this food. It was amazing. Sometimes that stupid obsession of his to always wear his mask really made him miss out, Sakura thought as she stuffed her mouth with more.

Masami looked over to Kakashi.

"And what may I ask is your name?" She asked.

"Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi said, his visible eye creasing as he smiled beneath his mask.

Naruto smiled at Masami. "And I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" As an after thought he then pointed towards Sai.

" Oh, this is Sai." Naruto said quickly before filling his mouth with and rather large piece of meat.

Masami smiled slightly at Naruto and then glanced down to Kakashi's empty plate.

"Hmmm. Is there no food here to you're taste, Kakashi-kun?"

Sakura almost dropped her mushroom before it reached her mouth.

'_Kakashi-kun? Wow, she works fast' _Sakura thought.

"I am on a diet." Kakashi stated nervously.

Masami looked shocked. "With your physique? Well, if you insist. But I must admit I am disappointed. I was hoping to get a look at your face. If your figure is any indication, I hardly see the point in keeping that face all to yourself." She smiled coyly.

Kakashi gave yet another nervous laugh.

Sakura was getting annoyed with this woman's shameless ogling and flirting. Not to mention Kakashi smiling and laughing dumbly at every complement he received.

Sakura decided to put an end to their little exchange before she was forced to hear anymore.

"Kakashi-Sensei never reveals his face to anyone. I've known him for years and I still don't know what he looks like." Sakura spoke between bites of her food.

Masami smiled at Sakura. "Sensei? Oh, I see. You're his little student. How sweet of you to tag along during his mission."

Sakura suppressed yet another bout of anger.

"Actually, he used to be my Sensei. We are teammates now. I guess it's just an old habit of mine to call him that."

Masami gave Sakura a knowing look as she smiled.

"Well I think it's sweet that you still call him Sensei. Perhaps when you're much older you would be able to break the habit."

Sakura was starting to become genuinely pissed. After all, Masami was only four years older than her, yet she was speaking to her like she was a toddler.

Masami studied her a moment more before speaking up again.

"How old are you by the way?"

Sakura smiled at her. "I'm seventeen." She said as she reached for another bite of food.

Masami looked taken aback. "My word. Are you serious? Given your complete lack of womanly figure I just assumed that you were around thirteen or fourteen."

This time Sakura did drop her food.

Naruto laughed through mouthfuls of food, while Sai simply smiled at no one in particular.

Kakashi looked over to Sakura. He had seen her loose control of her temper enough times to know that she was at her boiling point. He couldn't risk any problems. He had to step in.

He cleared his throat to speak.

"Ano, Masami-san, What time tomorrow would you be expecting to leave for Konoha?"

Masami smiled over to him.

"Just Masami, please. And I should be ready by mid-day."

Kakashi nodded. "That will work out perfectly. Oh, and about our accommodations…"

Masami cut him off. "No need to look for an inn. I have already had my fathers staff prepare a room for you at his estate. When you all finish up here I can escort you there. It is not far."

Kakashi smiled politely and thanked her.

Naruto hurriedly stuffed the remainder of his plate into his mouth at the insistence of a very annoyed Sakura, and stood ready to go.

Everyone stood then and thy followed Masami out of a small door in the back of the room that led outdoors.

Masami pointed further down the bust street at the immaculate estate.

"It is just over there. Please follow me. I know you are all probably very tired."

As much as Sakura did not want to be anywhere near this woman, she had to admit, she was tired. With a sigh she followed her teammates that were heading towards the main street.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

As they walked towards the estate Masami chatted non-stop with Kakashi, much to Sakura's annoyment.

Just hearing that woman's voice was pissing her off.

She glanced back over to them.

The only good thing about this situation was that she could see traces of boredom on Kakashi's face as Masami rambled on, and it made her happy.

They eventually made it to the estate after a few more minutes of walking.

They were greeted by a servant, whom had opened the front door for them.

She was short, and young looking. Maybe only sixteen, Sakura thought. She had short brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Welcome back My Lady." The young woman bowed.

Masami motioned towards their group. "Yuko, these are my guests I told you about. Please see them to their room."

The young woman bowed again as Masami turned around facing Kakashi.

"Oh, and if you need anything at all during the night, Kakashi-kun, my room will be down this hall to the left." Masami pointed to a small hall as she leaned towards Kakashi, her voice hinting at her double meaning.

Sakura looked away from the disgusting attempt at subtlety.

Kakashi smiled. "Thank you, Masami-san. I am sure we will be fine."

Masami pouted a little before taking her leave and Sakura smirked inwardly.

The servant then walked up to them.

"Right this way." Yuko said timidly, motioning towards the hall opposite of the one Masami had disappeared into.

They followed her down the long hall until Yuko stopped in front of one of the big doors.

She opened the door slowly. "This will be your room for the evening. My name is Yuko, so if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask. I will be in the kitchen, which is back through the hall and through the middle door across from the entrance. There are futons, towels, and robes in the closet."

Naruto bounded through the door yelling something about awesome food and an even more awesome room. Sai and Sakura followed him a lot less enthusiastically, while Kakashi lingered in the door way looking down at Yuko.

"Thank you, Yuko-chan. I will be sure to seek you out immediately if I need anything." Kakashi said as he leaned into the door frame a charming smile on his covered face.

Yuko blushed profusely. "A..Alright." She staggered before she bowed to him and hurriedly left the room.

Kakashi smiled to himself. '_Heh, I still got it_.' he thought. He had had a streak of depression since the month had started. After all he was turning thirty-one in a couple of weeks and his age was starting to weigh down on him. But if he could still make a cute young girl blush, then maybe he was still doing alright. Not to mention he had a lingering suspicion that the Lady of the house had a thing for him too.

Kakashi turned around and walked further into the room closing the door.

He looked up into the eyes of his annoyed pink haired teammate.

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Really, Sensei! That's just dirty! Hitting on young girls while you're on a mission."

Sakura scolded.

Kakashi shrugged and walked past her into the sitting area.

"I don't know what you mean. I was just being polite. After all we are supposed to be here to make friends." Kakashi said as he sat in a chair pulling out his book.

"Ugh. Forget it. It's useless talking to you." Sakura walked over to the other two.

Naruto bounced around the room. "It's so huge in here."

"Calm down, Naruto!" Sakura chided.

Sai walked over to the closet, opening the door. "Here are the futons, and the towels and robes." Sai pulled his own futon out and made his way over to a spot on the floor that Naruto wasn't running around in and gently laid it out.

"Why don't we all get our futons ready before we take turns showering?" Sakura suggested as she watched Naruto with irritation.

Naruto frowned. "I'm too wide awake to think about sleeping right now."

Kakashi kept his nose in his book as he joined in. "Listen to Sakura, Naruto. We have to get up early in the morning."

"Man!" Naruto grumbled as he reluctantly walked over to the closet and grabbed his futon. He placed his down next to Sai's.

Sakura glanced over to Kakashi. He was still reading.

"So, I guess you have no intention of setting up your own futon, Sensei?"

Sakura questioned.

"Well, I would, but I am in the middle of reading a very important report." Kakashi said while reading.

Sakura shook her head as she smiled. He would never change.

Kakashi glanced over at her and had to smile in return.

Sakura walked to the closet and grabbed both of their futons, placing kakashi's next to Sai's and her's next to Naruto's.

"Okay, so Naruto, you shower first. Then Sai. I will go third and Sensei can go last." Sakura said from her place over by a small table as she rummaged through her bag.

"Yosh!" Naruto said as he grabbed his towel and robe and ran towards the bathroom.

Naruto was soon finished and laid down onto his futon. Sai soon followed after him and returned, laying down as well.

Sakura had just finished un-sealing her shampoo and soap, along with a bra and pair of panties from a scroll that she had taken from her bag.

She sat her things on her futon and made her way over to her larger backpack. She pulled a large, clumsily wrapped bundle from it and walked it over to Kakashi, sitting it down on the small table placed next to his chair.

Kakashi looked up from his book to the table curiously.

"What is that?" He asked glancing up at Sakura.

"Just some food from the grand feast earlier. I got you some because I knew you hadn't eaten all day."

Kakashi's expression turned thoughtful.

"I just wanted to wait and give it to you after Naruto fell asleep. You know him. He would have eaten it all before you had a chance to even look at it." Sakura explained.

Kakashi smiled up at her. "Thanks, Sakura."

Sakura smiled back before turning around. "You don't take proper care of yourself. You never eat like you're supposed to, and all because of that mask."

Kakashi smirked. "Always bad-mouthing the mask. But I appreciate you worrying so badly over your poor old Sensei."

Sakura walked over towards her futon. "Who says I'm all that worried? I just don't want you dying during this mission from malnutrition." She complained as she grabbed her shampoo and soap into her hands.

She quickly walked over to the bathroom door and turned towards him again.

"And stop reading that porn and eat your food!" She huffed.

Kakashi looked up smiling and closed his book. "Yes, mommy."

"Ugh!" Sakura stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. She heard him laugh before the door shut all the way.

Sakura reached for the knob, turning on the water, and adjusting the water until it was just right. She removed her headband and stripped out of her dirt stained, sweat filled clothes.

Once she finished undressing she stood under the water, letting all of the dirt that had accumulated from days of camping out wash off of her body.

The hot water felt great.

She washed away all of the soap from her body, and the shampoo out of her hair before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.

She reached over to the counter to grab her tow… '_Oh Shit!_' Sakura's face went pale.

She forgot to bring all of her stuff into the bathroom. Her towel, her robe, her….bra and panties.

How could she have been so stupid?

She had gotten embarrassed when Kakashi had called her out for worrying over him so much and had totally forgotten to grab anything besides her soap and shampoo.

What was she going to do now?

She couldn't just walk out there naked and get her stuff, ….or maybe she could. If only they would be asleep, she could make a run for her things.

It would be risky, but she really didn't have any other choice.

Gaining some courage, she walked to the door. She took a long breath, and opened the door slightly. She barely stuck her head out of the door.

It looked as if Naruto and Sai were already asleep. She almost shouted for joy until she remembered something.

"Shit!"

Kakashi-Sensei was still awake! How could she have forgotten that?

"Sakura?" Kakashi looked up from his book.

Sakura jerked her head towards the door. Could this get any more embarrassing?

She heard Kakashi rustle to his feet, and startled, she backed away from the door a little to quickly, and slipped on the puddle of water that had fell from her still wet body.

As Sakura sat on the floor, rubbing her aching bottom she came to a very quick conclusion.

Yes. Yes, it could get more embarrassing.

Kakashi stopped a little ways from the bathroom door.

"Sakura, everything all right in there?"

Sakura was beyond embarrassed, but she had to give him an answer. She slowly stood back up.

"Hai, I..I'm fine Sensei."

With her answer, Kakashi merely shrugged and walked back over to his seat to sit back down.

"S..Sensei?" Sakura flushed at what she was about to ask.

"Yeah?" Kakashi called from his seat.

"Um, well… I,,uh….sort of forgot my towel and my, um..clothes out there, and, ah, I was wondering if…."

Kakashi cut her off. "Sure. No problem. I'll get them. Where did you leave your stuff?" Kakashi asked as he looked around the room.

"Um, my towel and robe are still in the closet, and well, um, my…my other g-garments are over on my futon." Sakura was absolutely mortified that her Sensei, well ex-Sensei was about to not only see but touch her underwear.

"Okay." Kakashi made his way over to the closet and grabbed her a towel and robe. Then he walked towards her futon. '_Why is she stuttering so badly? Everyone is forgetful someti…ohhhh ._' Kakashi stared down at the small bundle of pink ruffles and little black bows.

'_So she was embarrassed that I would be seeing her underwear_.' Kakashi hesitantly reached forward picking them up.

As much as he tried not to notice them, his inner pervert was not helping matters. '_They're so…cute!_' Nothing that he would have ever pictured her wearing…..until now, that is.

Kakashi quickly shook the images from his head. He was pretty sure that checking out his students panties went straight into the category of '_things not to do, __**ever**_!.'

Kakashi brushed off the momentary guilt. It was only a harmless little thought. She was still his student in his mind, even if she had filled out a little in the last year. Nothing would change that.

He stood back up and walked her things to the bathroom door, as he knocked.

"Here you go."

The door cracked open and a dripping wet arm shot out, quickly grabbing her things.

"Th-thank you." Sakura said as she closed her door.

She wasted no time in drying off and getting dressed. She opened the door and stepped out timidly.

Kakashi looked up from his book at her flustered state.

She glanced at him. "The bathroom's all yours Sensei." She said as she hurriedly made a run for her futon.

"Okay." He said, rising from his chair, amused by how she was acting. He almost stopped himself from embarrassing her further,…..almost.

"Oh, and Sakura, don't be so embarrassed. I thought they were really cute."

Sakura's face reddened inconceivably. "Hentai!" She barked out as she threw a slipper at his chuckling form, which he dodged before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

_**Hi. So, yeah this is my first fan fiction and I want to know how I'm doing.**_

_**I hope that you all like it.**_

_**Remember to review! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A QUICK THANKS TO: **

**Darinenelle **

**Verrokami **

**ilygodot**

**& Random Occurrence**

**FOR THE REVIEWS!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Breakfast the next morning had went by smoothly, aside from the occasional attempt to

get Kakashi's attention on Masami's part.

As they were all finishing up, Masami spoke.

"How about we go out to the gardens? It's still quite early and I really want to see a

demonstration of all of your abilities."

Naruto jumped up and down in his seat. "Can we Kaka-Sensei?"

Kakashi sighed and gave a small smile. "I suppose. But we only have an hour. We have

to help Masami-san prepare for our trip back, after all."

Naruto happily bolted out of his seat, yelling over to everyone to hurry up. Sakura smiled

at the childish behavior.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After everyone had finished their breakfast, Masami showed them to the gardens where

she took a seat on a small bench at the edge of a nice sized open field.

Kakashi called his team to him. "Alright. Naruto this is a demonstration, so remember

not to kill anyone. Sai, well, I don't think I need to really worry about you."

Sai smiled at Kakashi, while Naruto quietly grumbled about people treating him like a

dumb kid.

Kakashi looked over to Sakura. "Sakura, as this is not a training ground, please refrain

from any chakra enhanced attacks. We cannot destroy the garden."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I already assumed as much anyway Sensei."

Kakashi flashed her a quick smile.

"Okay, so every man for himself. When you get taken down, you are out. To make it

interesting, last man standing can pick the lunch that the first one out will pay for once

we get back home."

Naruto smiled. "Ichiraku!"

Kakashi just shook his head and sighed.

Sakura snorted. "Trying to wedge free food in there. Smooth, Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi tilted his head towards her direction, smiling playfully. "You know, snorting is

very un-lady like, Sakura"

Sai looked up at this. "I too have thought that Sakura's behavior along with her monstrous strength, and masculine personality is not at all _lady-like_."

"SMACK"

Sakura took her fist to Sai's head.

Sai rubbed himself with a look of bafflement on his face.

It pissed Sakura off more that he didn't even understand what he said wrong.

Kakashi held up his hands, smiling. "Okay, okay, guys. Lets start."

And with that everyone scattered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

About thirty minutes in Kakashi had taken down Sakura.

Not being able to use her most useful abilities really didn't help matters.

Sakura walked over to where Masami sat and took a seat on the ground next to her small

bench.

Masami smiled. "Well Sakura, that was interesting. Our village does not permit many

females to become ninja, so it was a treat to watch."

Sakura just smiled.

Masami studied her for a moment. "It must be hard on you though, being the weakest of

your group. Seeing how accomplished they all are."

Sakura couldn't believe this woman.

She just called her weak.

Well, she did loose first, but still!

Sakura fought back her anger as she spoke. She had to remind herself to be civil for the

sake of the mission.

"I hardly see myself as weak, though all of my teammates are extremely impressive. I

believe I can hold my own against enemies just as well as they can."

Masami let out a small laugh. "So then you have never slowed them down or had to be

saved by one of them?"

Sakura furrowed her brow in irritation. "Well, I admit that I have been saved on a few

occasions but I have also saved each of them as well through my healing."

Masami smiled again. "Hmmm….maybe you would be better off being solely a medic.

You know, leave the tough stuff to the men so you're not a burden. Unless of course,

maybe you like being rescued?"

Sakura couldn't hide her frown. The only thing she hated worse than being called weak

was being called a burden to her friends.

"I most certainly do not like being a burden on my team and I know that I don't really

understand how things work in your village, but where I'm from females are just as

reliable as males. Some more so."

Masami looked over to Sakura. "Oh my. It looks like I have offended you. Please do

accept my apology."

Sakura looked out towards her team. It looked like Sai was out, sitting under a tree just a

little ways from them.

Naruto and Kakashi were still going at it.

"I'm not offended. We just have different views, I guess." Sakura mustered up the best

fake smile she could..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The battle ended about ten minutes later with a victorious Naruto flailing about and a

defeated Kakashi walking towards Sakura, smiling.

Sakura looked to her Sensei's smiling face. "Why are you so happy? You do know that

you lost, don't you?"

Kakashi stood in front of Sakura and shrugged. "Well, he has an inhuman amount of

strength. Besides, I didn't go down first so I get free lunch. Courtesy of you, I do

believe." He said with a small chuckle before he shot his hand up to his right

side.

It did not go unnoticed by Sakura. "Kakashi-Sensei, are you injured? Should I take a

look?"

Masami looked at him worriedly. "I do hope it is nothing serious. Shall I call on my

families physician?"

Kakashi dismissed both their worries. "I'm fine. Just took a hard hit to the ribs. Nothing

to worry about."

Masami had a worried expression. "Oh, you poor soul."

Sakura stood up and with unfathomable speed pressed her hand roughly into his ribs.

"Ugh…." Kakashi bit back his small cry of pain. '_Damn. He was found out_.'

Masami gasped. "What are you doing to poor Kakashi-kun?"

Sakura ignored her and narrowed her eyes at Kakashi.

"I knew it! You always lie about your injuries. Sit down. I will need to examine your

ribs."

Kakashi laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as Sakura pulled him down

beside of her.

Sakura placed both hands onto his side gently and pumped her chakra into his body.

Kakashi winced slightly but soon started to feel better as she mended his ribs from within.

Sakura let her hands fall into her lap. "You should really be more alert. You had three

cracked ribs." She pouted.

Kakashi smiled down at Sakura. "Well, that's what I have you for." He said as he

gently ruffled her hair.

Sakura smiled back automatically at the nostalgia of his action.

"Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura beamed up at him. "Your welcome, Sensei."

Masami smiled sadly. "Kakashi-kun, I do hope you are feeling better."

He smiled. "I'm perfect now. All fixed." He glanced at Sakura smiling brightly.

Sakura blushed and smiled back.

Masami watched both of them, but her eyes stopped on Sakura and narrowed. If she

didn't know any better, from Sakura's behavior, she would think that the girl had a thing

for her Sensei. She quickly looked to Kakashi. She would have to find out exactly what

the girls feelings were for Kakashi.

Masami cut in again. Sakura frowned. "Since you are doing fine, I was hoping that you

might take a walk with me through the rest of the garden, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi stood from his spot. "I would be happy to."

Sakura inwardly screamed. He was taking a walk with the same bitch that bad-mouthed

her.

Masami scurried to her feet, walking up to Kakashi and wrapping an arm around his.

Sakura caught the way she pressed her chest into Kakashi's arm.

"Kakashi-kun, would you like to see my personal favorite area first?"

Kakashi smiled. "Sure."

With that they disappeared deeper into the garden as Sakura angrily dragged a confused

Naruto and Sai back into their room to get ready.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Naruto flinched as Sakura slammed yet another object down in an attempt to clean up and

pack.

She had been at it for twenty minutes and Naruto started to worry.

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Sakura continued looking down at what she was doing as she answered in an aggravated

tone.

"No. Nothing's wrong at all. I don't care at all that Masami-san has been insulting me

for a day and a half. I also don't care that she's practically throwing herself at Kakashi-

Sensei every time I turn around with disgusting displays of flirtation." With that she

continued with her violent packing rampage.

Naruto just stepped back, but Sai, being…well, being himself unknowingly replied.

"I may not be well versed when it comes to emotions, but it seems to me that you do

infact care."

Sakura fought to keep herself from hitting him. "Thanks for stating the obvious Sai."

Sai looked confused.

Naruto walked up to him and shook his head. "Sai, just don't speak when women get like

this. It's for the better."

Sakura whipped her head around glaring daggers at them both, but then just sighed.

She didn't feel like she had enough energy to be angry about so many things at the same

time. Plus she was kind of taking it out on them.

She stopped what she was doing and walked over to Naruto and Sai.

"Sorry guys. I'm just annoyed. I mean, you guys have noticed how she's been

shamelessly flirting with Sensei too, right?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Well, I guess. She does seem to really like him."

Sai joined in. "Actually, she is behaving in a way associated with human mating rituals. I read in a book that…"

Sakura laughed at that as she began again. "Always learning new things from those

books of yours. But, back to the topic at hand, '_like_' is not the word I would use. More

like '_lust'_. She basically tries to get into his pants every time she see's him."

Sai looked genuinely confused by the expression and it made Sakura laugh again.

Naruto laughed as well. "I did notice her trying a little hard for his attention."

Sakura laughed again. "Yeah, she might as well be up front about it. She's not fooling

anyone with her play at subtlety."

Sakura began again, poking out her chest while attempting to imitate Masami's voice as

Naruto laughed a loud at her impression.

"_Oh, Kakashi-kun, is my shirt low cut enough for you to check out my rack? No? Well, _

_let me press my large breasts up against your arm while we walk._"

"Why, Sakura, I didn't know you wanted me to check out your rack so badly." Kakashi

spoke from the doorway with an amused look on his face.

Sakura froze in place. Naruto momentarily stopped, staring from Kakashi to Sakura but

soon went into another fit of laughter.

Sakura slowly turned around, her face on fire, to face the doorway and Kakashi.

"Ka-Kakashi-Sensei….I'm really sorry. I was just…"

Kakashi chuckled. "It's fine Sakura. I was here long enough to know what you meant."

Sakura looked relieved.

Kakashi smiled and then looked to everyone. "Okay guys. Let's get our things together.

Masami-san should be ready soon."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**[5 1/2 hours later]**_

They had been on the road for quite a while now. Masami had gotten tired and was now

currently riding on the back of one of Naruto's shadow clones, quite reluctantly. She had

tried her best to get Kakashi to carry her.

Naruto was traveling at the front of the line, while Sakura and Kakashi walked a little

ways behind him. The clone that was carrying Masami was currently behind them with

Sai walking in the very back.

Sakura had decided to fall in step beside of Kakashi a good two hours ago. She was

getting bored and normally talking with Kakashi was her remedy.

She loved talking with him and just being near him in general.

She felt a sense of comfort and safety, as well as a strange sort of excitement that she

didn't understand when she was with him.

As they walked, they talked about all sorts of things with each other. Surprisingly they

shared a lot of interests.

After a long while, they started joking and laughing about the current rumors

that were spreading in Konaha, one of which involving a certain green spandex wearing

jonin, until Masami had decided to butt in.

Masami had been watching Kakashi and Sakura for a while. She knew now that Sakura

did infact have feelings for him, even if she didn't realize it, and it was interfering with

her plans to get Kakashi to look her way. She was not going to let that little girl get in the

way of all of her well thought out scheming.

Masami pushed off of the clone and made her way over to Kakashi, pushing past Sakura

to get in between them.

"I feel much better now. I think I can walk for a while now. I'm glad because I wanted to

get to know you a little better."

Sakura scowled at being pushed aside.

Kakashi simply smiled as he answered. "There's not really much to tell. Besides ninja's

are supposed to be mysterious."

Masami laughed lightly as Sakura's scowl deepened. "Oh, Kakashi-kun. You are so

funny."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

About two hours later Kakashi had announced that they would be setting up camp in a

clearing that they had come upon.

Once everyone had set up their bed rolls and Naruto and Sai had put up Masami's tent,

they all gathered by the fire that Kakashi had prepared.

"Sai, I'm leaving you in charge of getting some water for the ramen cups that Naruto will

be responsible for preparing."

Naruto and Sai both nodded and Sai went off into the forest while Naruto started

rummaging through the rations.

Kakashi looked to Sakura. "Sakura, I'll need you to gather some more wood for the fire."

Sakura nodded. "Alright."

As she started walking away Masami stood. "Sakura, if it would be alright, can I join

you?"

Sakura was a little shocked. She thought that Masami hated her. And to be honest she

really didn't liker her to much either.

"Sure." Sakura replied as she waited for Masami to join her. They made their way into

the now darkening forest.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sakura bent down to pick up another stick as Masami walked silently behind her.

As she stood back up she was caught off guard by Masami breaking the silence.

"Sakura, I asked to join you because I wanted to speak to you about something."

Sakura turned towards her. "Okay. What about?" She asked politely.

Masami looked over her for a moment before she continued.

"I am soon going to be the leader of my village. My being a woman will definitely cause

some sort of up-rise with the men of the village and as such I must wed soon after coming

into power. They think I need a man to keep me from running the village into the ground.

They will have chosen a mate for me by then, but I want to find my own before it comes

to that."

Sakura looked a little confused. Why was she telling her this?

Masami continued. "Kakashi is a great catch, don't you agree?"

Sakura stiffened. She felt something akin to anger in the pit of her stomach.

"You plan on getting Kakashi-Sensei to agree to marry you?"

Masami smiled. "Yes. Are you angry?"

Sakura frowned. She was furious. Why, she didn't know. It wasn't any of her business

who went after Kakashi.

"No. Why would I be angry? It's not as if he and I are…"

Masami interjected. "Listen Sakura, I am telling you this now because you seem to for

some reason or another be unaware of your own feelings. I can see that you feel

something for him. I just don't want to see you get hurt. You're a nice girl."

Sakura stood there baffled. Anxiety creeping up at Masami's words.

"What are you talking about? I don't …"

Masami began again. "Come now, I have only known you for two days and I can see the

way you look at him, the way you react to him. You need to give these feelings up."

Sakura cringed. She had been noticing a small change in the way she felt when she was

near him. It had been going on for a few months. Like all her feelings of admiration,

respect and love had somehow grown past the normal boundaries of friendship. She had

thought that it was only the fact that she felt so bad for him when he had opened up to her

about all the things he had been through in his lifetime, loosing so many loved ones.

He was alone for so long, and it made her heart ache. She felt like she should be the

person to save him from his loneliness.

She had to be.

She…wanted to be

Everything started to make since after hearing Masami's words.

Masami looked to Sakura seriously. "I can see that you know yourself that it is true.

Sakura looked to Masami. "What does my feelings for him matter to you?"

Masami frowned. "I'm not bothered by them, but you are only going to be hurt in the end

if you don't put a stop to them. Even if I wasn't going to have him become my husband,

he would never feel the same for you. You must know that deep down. He's way out of

your league. You stand no chance."

Sakura cringed. Who was she to tell her who she could and couldn't be with.

"I may not be as strong or talented as him, but I still…"

Masami cut her off. " From what I've seen, you're the weakest ninja in your squad.

Kakashi needs an accomplished woman by his side. He deserves far better than what you

could ever hope to give him. I am not being cruel. I'm trying to save you a lot of future

heartache. He merely see's you as his student. He will never think of you in any other

way."

Sakura flinched. It hurt. She knew that he would only ever see her as his student. She

knew that she was at best only a mediocre ninja, but it still hurt so much to hear it out

loud.

She felt the beginnings of tears start to form in the corners of her eyes.

No.

She would not cry.

She already knew that she was weak. She had accomplished nothing in her years as a

ninja unlike her teammates. She was useless. She had accepted that years ago.

Kakashi deserved a much better woman than her, but he also didn't deserve to be stuck

with this bitch either.

Sakura composed herself as best she could. "My imperfections aside, he will never agree

to marriage. He is a loyal Leaf ninja, not to mention he is allergic to commitment."

Masami smiled knowingly. "That will not be a problem. I will simply speak with your

Hokage about the importance of it. Just think, a union between the two hidden villages to

insure future alliances. I am sure I will get my way in this whether he wants to or not.

After all, you said he is a loyal Leaf ninja, so he would do anything for his village right?"

Sakura was fuming. "So you think you can just force him? He would never be happy

like that!"

Masami smirked. "What does happiness have to do with anything?"

Sakura turned red with anger. "I won't let you do this to him. He's been through too

much already!"

Masami laughed. "You? What can you do? You are insignificant! Nothing to him!"

Sakura was loosing herself in her anger, tears welling up again.

"Sakura?" A slightly impassive voice called.

Sakura stood gripping her fire wood in her hands, her head down-cast.

Masami looked up to the intruder and smiled. "Oh, Sai, right? We were just finishing up

gathering the wood. I'll head back to camp now."

Sai looked to Sakura and then back to Masami and gave her his fake smile.

"It sounded to me as if you were insulting my friend when I came upon you."

Masami narrowed her eyes. "Well, haven't we been busy? Is eaves-dropping a normal

hobby of yours? Well, no matter. I am heading back."

Masami turned and took off towards the camp site.

Sakura brushed away the stray tears that had fallen despite her best efforts and sniffled.

Sai walked over to her cautiously and awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura looked over to him and smiled. "Thanks Sai. You're getting better with this

'_feeling_' stuff."

Sai smiled a genuine smile. "Well, I read in a book once that the proper action to take

when comforting a friend is a gentle hand on the shoulder or a hug, however, having seen

your reaction to Naruto's hugs in the past, I thought it best to use the other strategy."

Sakura laughed softly. She then remembered that she didn't exactly know what all Sai

had heard.

"Sai? What did you hear of our conversation earlier?"

Sai removed his hand from Sakura's shoulder and began again, his fake smile back in

place.

"I heard Masami-san insult your skills as a ninja and her plan to try and enter into a union

with Kakashi-sempai."

Sakura sighed in relief. Thank god he didn't hear-

"Oh, and the fact that you have romantic feelings for Kakashi-sempai."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**OKAY. SO, I LEFT IT AT A CLIFF-HANGER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON THOUGH.**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? LET ME KNOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

A QUICK THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS**:**

**maximumride24**

**( )**

**InoSakuShine**

**Verrokami**

**Laurie ( )**

**Darinenelle**

YOUR REVIEWS HELP ME SO MUCH!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**ENJOY!**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

[_RECAP FROM CHAPTER FIVE_]

"_Sai? What did you hear of our conversation earlier?"_

_Sai removed his hand from Sakura's shoulder and began again, his fake smile back in _

_place. _

"_I heard Masami-san insult your skills as a ninja and her plan to try and enter into a _

_union with Kakashi-sempai."_

_Sakura let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank god he didn't hear-'_

"_Oh, and the fact that you have romantic feelings for Kakashi-sempai." _

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

Sakura stared at Sai, shocked by his revelation.

'_He knew!_' Sakura felt sick. '_Would he tell everyone when they got back to camp?_'

Sai just stood there, smiling that creepy, fake smile, while Sakura's heart was nearly

beating out of her chest.

She had to say something …..anything to make him stay quiet about this.

"Sai, about what you heard…."

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Kakashi poked boredly at the fire as he watched Naruto pour the heated water into several

cups of ramen.

'_Where is Sakura?__' _He thought. '_She's taking way too long getting the fire wood._'

Kakashi was so bored.

He needed someone to pass the time by with.

Kakashi looked over to a now happy, slurping Naruto eating his ramen.

'_He's completely out of the question_.'

Kakashi had made that mistake before and he doubted that another hour long

conversation on all of the different flavor combinations of ramen Naruto had ever tried

would be so exhilarating.

And Sai….

Well, even if he hadn't just disappeared out of the blue a little while ago, he

definitely did not want to spend his free time talking with that socially disabled kid.

Kakashi actually only had a few people in the entirety of the village that he actually

enjoyed occasionally spending time with.

There was Asuma, but well, he had passed away, so he didn't count anymore.

Then there was Iruka.

He was always nice company.

Tenzo, or Yamato, as he called himself lately, was also fun, if only for the hazing.

Then there was Sakura.

Sakura was probably the closest thing to a friend he had.

He honestly couldn't say how it had happened either.

Sakura had wedged her way into his life little by little in the last year.

While he had been apprehensive about it in the beginning, he could honestly say, now,

that he was happy to have someone that cared for him and enjoyed his company.

If anyone had told him that he would practically be best friends with Sakura, even as little

as a year ago, he would have deemed them insane.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he thought of his pink haired teammate.

She was so bossy about his reading habit, and she was always pestering him to eat better.

She would physically drag him to the hospital after a mission, when he tried to skip out

on it.

But she also took time from her days off to help him train. She sometimes even made

him food and would bring it with her.

She enjoyed hearing him talk about himself.

She was genuinely interested in knowing him more.

And it made Kakashi feel good.

For the longest time the closest thing he had resembling interaction with another person

outside of missions was with his ninkin, whom were dogs, so Kakashi was sure it didn't

really count.

Kakashi threw his last pieces of wood on the fire.

A rustling in the forests edge brought Kakashi out of his thoughts. He looked up ready to

ask Sakura what had taken so long when a slightly exhausted looking Masami entered the

clearing unaccompanied by the object of his previous musing.

Masami walked over to her tent and sat down on a pillow.

Kakashi had half expected her to try and sit by him but was a little thankful that she

hadn't.

Naruto ran over to where she sat with a ramen cup in hand.

"Hey, Masami. Here's your dinner. Hope you like it."

Masami looked at the food with mild distaste before giving him a fake smile.

"Oh…..thank you. I am sure it will be quite…adequate."

Naruto smiled and walked back over to his seat.

Kakashi looked out at the spot of forest that Masami had walked out from moments ago,

before slowly turning to her.

"Masami-san, is Sakura on her way back as well?"

Masami looked to Kakashi, smiling. She knew she had to do something just incase

Kakashi happened to like Sakura as well.

Masami almost laughed out loud at that ridiculous thought, but she could never be to

careful.

"Oh, she told me to go on ahead without her after her other teammate showed up. Sai, I

do believe. It seems as though they wanted some alone time together."

Masami smiled inwardly. She was pretty sure Kakashi would buy her lie.

"Anyways, I told them to take as much time as they needed. I mean, who am I to get in

the way of their time together."

Kakashi looked at her skeptically.

'_Since when had Sakura expressed any interest towards Sai? _

_Since when had Sai taken interest in anything at all?'_

He couldn't believe that Sakura could have such….strange taste in men, but then they had

never really discussed that sort of thing.

Kakashi was broken from his train of thought by a disgruntled Naruto.

"Sakura-chan and Sai alone? He had better not try anything weird on her!"

Kakashi sighed.

"Calm down Naruto. Don't jump to conclusions."

Naruto gave him a pitiful look.

"But, Kaka-Sensei-"

The exasperated look on Kakashi's face made Naruto give up as he sat back down.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Kakashi-kun." Masami offered as she climbed into her tent.

Kakashi nodded in response.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

After about fifteen minutes, Kakashi started getting a little worried.

'_Maybe I should go look for her…them.'_

Kakashi began to stand when a smiling Sai walked out from the forests edge followed

slowly by Sakura.

Kakashi noticed right away that something was wrong with Sakura.

She was walking the fire wood over towards him, her body slouched over and her head

downcast.

Naruto jumped up, walking towards Sai.

"What the hell took you guys so long? I was worried, you know!"

Sakura stayed on her path, not looking up or answering.

Sai smiled from his place next to his bed roll.

"An unforeseen hitch detained us, however, as we are back and unharmed, your worry

was unnecessary."

Naruto eyed Sai with suspicion.

"Hey Sai, you didn't try anything weird with Sakura-chan, did you?"

That question caught Kakashi's attention and his head snapped up from Sakura's

slouched figure to an impassive Sai.

"Not at all, Naruto-kun. Nothing that I did could be construed as weird to my

knowledge."

Naruto huffed.

"What the hell does that even mean!"

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Naruto, quit the ruckus. Masami-san is trying to rest."

Naruto mumbled something incoherent as he dropped down onto his bed roll.

Sai followed suit, and they both started talking, Naruto completely forgetting he was

frustrated with Sai.

Kakashi looked back to Sakura as she was placing the wood in a spot close to the fire.

With the glow of the fire, he could now see her face perfectly.

Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying.

'_What the hell happened out there?' _Kakashi thought as he took in her expression.

'_Sai couldn't have really done something to her, right? It's not in him…..literally.'_

Kakashi picked up some of the wood and threw it into the low fire.

Sakura just stood a little ways off from him looking at the crackling flames.

'_What else could it be, though?'_

When she left she was fine.

Whatever happened had to have taken place when she was in the forest.

'_Sai.'_

Kakashi felt a twinge of anger as he thought of Sai hurting Sakura to this extent.

He had to get to the bottom of this.

Kakashi took a slow step towards her and spoke in a low voice.

"Sakura?"

Sakura's glanced up at him, but quickly turned back towards the fire.

"Yes, Sensei?" She asked, her voice raspy.

Kakashi moved a little closer, his voice barley above a whisper.

"Are you alright? If there's anything that-"

Sakura outwardly flinched at the question, and quickly cut him off.

Looking back to Kakashi with a weak smile she answered.

"I'm fine, Sensei. I'm just tired. I think I'm going to turn in already."

Sakura turned around and walked over to her bed roll and layed down.

Kakashi watched her for a few moments longer before finding himself looking over to

Sai.

Another twinge of anger washed over him.

He knew it wasn't his business if Sakura and Sai had been fighting. Sakura obviously did

not want to share it with him, but he couldn't help the protective feeling that he got when

he thought about someone hurting her.

All sorts of arguments kept popping into his head, but none seemed bad enough to

actually make Sakura cry.

All too soon thoughts of a different nature began to pop into his mind.

'_What if he had tried to…force himself on her?' _

'_What if he had succeeded?'_

The pure rage that filled him at that thought was enough to carry him over to Sai, to

whom he now loomed over, a little menacingly.

"Sai…a word please?"

Kakashi gritted out as controlled as possible.

Sai looked to Kakashi with a smile and stood.

"Of course, Captain."

Kakashi motioned towards the forest and Sai nodded.

Naruto then stood as well.

"Hey? Hey? Can I come too?"

"You stay put." Kakashi snapped.

Naruto sat back down with a huff.

"Man, what's Kaka-Sensei's problem?" He said under his breath as Sai and Kakashi

walked into the forest.

Once they were out of ear-shot, Kakashi stopped walking.

He turned around to face Sai.

"Would you like to tell me why Sakura came back to camp in the state she was in?"

Sai, smile in place, answered.

"I am sorry to say that I cannot."

Kakashi fought back the sudden urge to wipe the smile from his face.

"I'm afraid that's not an option, Sai. Tell me now, or when we get back home, I will see

to it that you have no more missions for a _very_ long time."

Sai's smiled faltered for only a second.

"It is a secret. I was told by Sakura that as a friend, I should not under any circumstance

divulge any information pertaining to the secret. As this is my very first secret, I was

rather hoping I would do a good job, but as you are giving me little choice-"

Kakashi cut him off, confused.

"Hold on, a secret? Did Sakura ask you to keep it?"

Sai blinked.

"Yes and no. While I was told to keep one specific part a secret, she failed to specify on

the rest."

"What is the rest then?"

Sai nodded and continued.

"It was not told to me. I overheard it."

Kakashi listened as Sai recounted the conversation that he overheard between Sakura and

Masami, only leaving out the secret.

Kakashi looked to Sai after he took it all in.

"Sai, thank you for telling me this. Let's head back."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Everyone woke up the next morning fairly early and they set off for Konoha.

Kakashi noticed with relief that Sakura looked a little better, however, it seemed as if she

were avoiding him.

He was, on the other hand, very adamant about ignoring Masami without seeming too

rude.

Just thinking about her plan to marry him made him shiver.

He was not the marrying kind.

If he wasn't planning on settling down for love and family, then he sure as hell wasn't

going to marry for a simple peace treaty.

Kakashi glanced foward towards Sakura for the twentieth time that morning. He noticed

with minor irritation that Sakura was still walking in step with Sai.

It was normally himself that Sakura walked along side, talked to and laughed with to pass

the time during missions.

Kakashi decided to brush it off for now.

Yeah, he felt kind of like he had been replaced, but maybe Sakura needed to talk to

someone that knew about her recent troubles.

Since she obviously did not want to share them with him for some reason, he would walk

bordely along the path back to Konoha.

He told himself that he would make a point of talking to her once they were debriefed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Come early evening time, the village gates could be seen in the distance.

Sakura was happy to finally be back home.

She had to admit, this was the worst mission she had ever been on, and she had been on

some pretty terrible missions in her years as a genin.

Sakura quickened her step, leaving Sai behind, trying to get there as soon as she could.

She just wanted to get away from _that _woman.

If she was being honest, she wanted to be away from a certain mask wearing ninja in their

team as well.

She knew now that Masami had been one hundred percent correct with her assumptions.

She did have romantic feelings for Kakashi, but what scared her was that the more she

thought about it, the more certain she was that it was probably more that just a crush.

Her feelings for him were too strong, be it because of the many years she had spent

knowing him and admiring him, she wasn't sure.

What she was sure of was that she needed to sort it all out.

Know for sure what exactly her feelings meant before she could talk to him again.

She would never tell him of her feelings, she was sure.

He would never take her seriously, and more than likely he would probably be freaked out

and avoid her from then on.

She would not risk their friendship for her foolish unrequited feelings.

Sakura was startled from her train of thought as a hand touched her shoulder.

Sakura jerked her head towards the owner of the hand and she cringed at the sight of a

smiling Masami.

Sakura shrugged the hand away from her without attracting attention from the others.

"Is there something you needed Masami-san?" Sakura gritted out, trying to sound

unaffected by her presence.

Masami smiled as she leaned closer to Sakura.

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to see if you had thought about our little talk

yesterday."

Sakura frowned at the mention of that particular _talk_.

"I want you to know, I don't have anything against you personally, I just want you to

know your place in his eyes, before you end up getting hurt."

Sakura furrowed her brows. She was sick and tired of this bitch talking down to her.

'_How did she know what Kakashi thought of her?'_

'_Granted, she probably was nothing to him, but still, who the hell did she think she was, _

_a stranger, telling her who she could and couldn't go after romantically.'_

"Well I do have something against you, Masami-_san_. You can't just barge into my

personal life and tell me what I am allowed to feel." Sakura spat.

Masami's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You have no business feeling that way about your former teacher. It's absolutely

disgusting. Should I enlighten the rest of your little group as well?" Masami whispered

callously.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, not caring if the others heard her anymore.

"What is disgusting is how you have been parading yourself around my Sensei like a

whore for days!"

Masami gasped.

Naruto looked back from his place a little ways ahead of them shocked by Sakura's out

burst.

Kakashi, who was a ways behind the pair, stopped abruptly upon hearing Sakura's

yell.

Sai stood beside Kakashi, looking back in forth between the two women, a blank

expression on his face.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way! Is this how a ninja from your village is to act

in front of someone of my status?"

Sakura smirked menacingly.

"If your status is nothing more than that of an unsightly slut, then yes!"

Masami looked completely pissed off as she glared at Sakura.

Kakashi sighed.

He needed to step in.

"Sakura, enough. Fall in line and continue moving."

Sakura didn't even turn to acknowledge that Kakashi had even spoken.

Masami smiled at Sakura.

"Listen to your Sensei, girl. A pathetic excuse of a ninja like you, should at least be good

at following orders."

Sakura shook with anger.

Masami slowly leaned towards Sakura's ear.

"When we get to your village, I will have you stripped of your ninja title."

Masami paused before adding one last sentence.

"Oh, and when Kakashi and I are married, I will make sure that you never see him again."

Sakura felt something break inside her and she lost control.

"That's it bitch! I am sick and tired of your mouth!"

Sakura pulled her right fist back so quickly that even Kakashi barely registered what was

about to happen.

'Oh shit!' He thought.

"Sakura, stop!" He shouted, hoping that his words would reach her.

Nothing…she was bringing her fist forward, rage rolling off of her body in waves.

Kakashi started running towards them. He could not let Sakura hit her even if she

deserved it.

The peace treaty would be worthless.

"Sakura! As your team Captain I am ordering you to stop!"

And then it happened.

With a loud thwack, Masami went hurdling towards the ground, falling, unconscious into

a crumpled pile.

Kakashi raced towards Sakura, who was still standing over Masami with a fist in the air,

breathing heavily with anger.

She still looked out of control.

Kakashi stopped in front of her.

"Sakura! Get a hold of yourself!" He called to her sharply.

Sakura stared dangerously towards Masami.

"She deserved this and more!"

Kakashi grabbed both of Sakura's wrists placing them behind her back.

Sakura, broken out of her dead glare, snapped her head to Kakashi, struggling for

freedom.

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"It's for your own good. You are obviously unable to control yourself and I don't want

you getting in even more trouble than you have already gotten yourself into."

Sakura scoffed at this.

"I did nothing wrong. She got what was coming to her." She replied indignantly.

Kakashi's expression hardened.

"You disobeyed a direct order from your superior, three times, and punched a diplomatic

visitor in the face. You still don't think you did anything wrong?"

Sakura's angry eyes grew sad for only a moment, before she whipped her head back in

front of her without answering.

Naruto ran up to the pair with a look of shock and concern on his face.

"Sakura-chan, what-"

Kakashi abruptly cut him off.

"Sai, you carry Masami-san. Naruto you go ahead to the hospital to let them know of the

situation. Sai will follow. Once you are both finished, head to the Hokage's tower for

debriefing."

"Hai!" Was heard in unison as Naruto took off and disappeared behind the village gates.

Sai lifted Masami carefully and made his way into the village a little slower.

Kakashi motioned for Sakura to move forward and she did without protest.

Kakashi couldn't help but notice the look on her face.

She looked so miserably sad.

Maybe he had been a little hard on her.

He had actually yelled at her.

He never yelled.

At the gates edge Kakashi stopped walking.

"Sakura….I-"

Kakashi's near whisper was cut short by Sakura's pained and shaky voice.

"Don't. Just….don't."

Kakashi let go of Sakura's wrists and waited for her to start walking before he followed

her into the village.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they arrived in front of the Hokage's door, Kakashi reached out a hand and

knocked as he gave Sakura a sideways glance.

"Enter!" was the muffled voice of Tsunade behind the door.

Kakashi grimaced as he opened the door, holding it for Sakura.

He knew that this would not go over well.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They both stood silently in front of Tsunade, Sakura uncharacteristically looking down

and Kakashi shifting his opened eye uncomfortably at a nearby window.

Tsunade eyed the two carefully, noticing their odd behavior.

"Well? I am assuming you are here for your debriefing. Where are the others? Where is

Hirohito-san?"

Kakashi looked over to Sakura one last time before facing towards Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto and Sai are at the hospital along with the client."

Tsunade's eyes grew concerned for a split second before returning back to normal.

"I see. An attack by enemy forces? Who was injured?"

Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Masami-san was injured. There was no enemy attack. I sent Sai and Naruto to the

hospital with her. She was struck in the face quite hard and fell unconscious."

Tsunade was starting to get annoyed with Kakashi and his beating around the bush.

"No enemy attack? Then how in the hell was she injured?" Tsunade shouted.

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"I injured her."

Both Tsunade and Kakashi looked to Sakura as she stared at Tsunade unmoving.

Tsunades eyes went wide.

"_You_ injured her? How in god's name did you manage that?" Tsunade snapped out.

Sakura looked down.

"I p..punched her." She said quietly.

Tsunade almost fell out of her chair. She was furious.

A fist came down hard on her desk.

Sakura flinched.

"Do you know what you have done? You may have destroyed any chance we had of

forming an alliance with that village!"

Sakura looked back up, a little defiantly.

"But, Shishou-"

Tsunade's fist slammed into her desk again, this time cracking the wood.

"No excuses! You are grounded to the village for one month! And no hospital training!"

Tsunade cut her eyes over to Kakashi.

"And where were you when this happened? Probably reading that insufferable book of

yours!"

Kakashi ran a hand through the back of his hair.

"I was-"

"It wasn't his fault!" Sakura screeched out, her knuckles turning white as she tightened

her fists that hung by her sides.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Sakura who had dared spoken out of turn.

Sakura looked down quickly.

Kakashi looked to Sakura's trembling form.

"Sakura-" He started but was cut off by Sakura's low voice.

"He instructed me to stand down. I...I was the one who disobeyed orders."

Tsunade looked back to Kakashi.

"Is this true? Did she disobey your direct orders?"

Kakashi looked back to Tsunade.

"Yes."

Tsunade shot a disapproving glance back at Sakura.

"This behavior is beneath you Sakura! For directly disobeying a direct order from your

team Captain, I am uping your sentence to two months! No missions! No medical

training!"

Sakura's trembling became worse as she tried to hold back tears that she refused to let

fall.

"Am I understood?" Tsunade yelled.

"H-Hai, Shishou." Sakura said shakily as she turned and ran out of the door.

**Sorry it took a while for this update!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**FIRST OFF I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS GIVEN ME A REVIEW AND THOSE THAT LIKED MY STORY ENOUGH TO FAVORITE IT!**

**YOUR REVIEWS MEAN A LOT TO ME!**

_**xXYukiXxXCrossXx**_

_**Zetake**_

_**Ellissia**_

_**Fushigi yuki**_

_**Kakakura**_

_**Darinenelle**_

_**Eternidad1**_

_**ilygodot**_

_**InoSakuShine**_

_**EvilKyu Cassielf **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

_[RECAP FROM LAST CHAPTER]_

_Kakashi looked to Sakura's trembling form._

"_Sakura-" He started but was cut off by Sakura's low voice._

"_He instructed me to stand down. I...I was the one who disobeyed orders." _

_Tsunade looked back to Kakashi._

"_Is this true? Did she disobey your direct orders?"_

_Kakashi looked back to Tsunade._

"_Yes."_

_Tsunade shot a disapproving glance back at Sakura._

"_This behavior is beneath you Sakura! For directly disobeying a direct order from your _

_team Captain, I am upping your sentence to two months! No missions! No medical _

_training!"_

_Sakura's trembling became worse as she tried to hold back tears that she refused to let _

_fall._

"_Am I understood?" Tsunade yelled._

"_H-Hai, Shishou." Sakura said shakily as she turned and ran out of the door._

CHAPTER SEVEN

Sakura sat atop the Hokage's Monument.

She hadn't felt like going home after the debriefing meeting.

She had been sitting here for a little over an hour, the cool night air chilling her slightly.

Tears welled up, threatening to fall from her stinging eyes, but right now she didn't care.

How could Tsunade just take that horrible woman's side without even hearing Sakura's explanation?

Kakashi-Sensei too.

He had actually yelled at her. He never yelled.

"Damn!"

Sakura roughly wiped her tears away.

That woman had honestly deserved that punch and much more as far as Sakura was concerned.

She had been insulting her since the first day they had met, on top of which, she was planning on forcing Kakashi-Sensei into some deranged form of marriage.

Sakura thought back to their talk in the woods.

An uncontrollable sob escaped her mouth.

It hurt. Everything that Masami had said to her had hurt bad and she knew why.

Because deep down inside herself she was so very afraid that it was true. That her teammates all felt the same.

She was, after all, the weakest member of her team.

She had indeed been a bother to her team more times than she cared to admit.

Compared to Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi-Sensei. Hell, even compared to a deserter like Sasuke, she had little to show for her years of training and effort.

Yes, she was talented at healing and had been taught to fight by Tsunade, but it never seemed to be enough.

Everyone still always left her behind.

So, Masami had been right, really.

She was nothing special.

As a fighter.

As a …woman.

_He_ would never notice her. Never look at her the way she wanted.

Not when a beautiful woman like Masami was giving him such attention.

"Heh." She laughed to her self.

Who was she kidding? Even if Masami was out of the picture, it would be the same story.

She gave up fighting her tears and allowed the sobs to come out now.

Her tears fell in a steady stream as she shook violently.

She was so pathetic, but no one could see her weakness anyway.

Or so she had thought.

She suddenly heard a whooshing sound, wind blowing slightly on her right, as she registered an all to familiar chakra signature to her right.

Sakura wiped at her eyes quickly, trying to regulate her breathing.

'_Shit.' _She did not want to talk to him until she had sorted out her feelings and then repressed them.

Sakura's frown grew more defined as she pushed those feelings to the back of her mind, leaving only her anger.

"Come to yell at me some more?"

Kakashi looked down at her hunched form.

"Sakura-" He tried to reason.

"There's really no need anymore. Tsunade grounded me from missions and my medic training for two months, so you don't have to worry about me getting near your precious Masami anymore."

'_Great.' _Sakura thought. Now she sounded even more pathetic.

Kakashi ignored her ridiculous outburst as he lowered himself into a sitting position beside her.

"Sakura, I'm not here to yell."

"Then why are you here?" Sakura asked, Confused.

"What? A guy can't sit on top of the Hokage Monument without getting the third degree?" Kakashi said with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Sakura gazed out at the setting sun.

"Do as you like, then."

After about ten minutes of awkward silence, Sakura glanced over to Kakashi.

Why was he here?

He was just sitting there reading his stupid book.

He was probably so disappointed in her that he didn't even know what to say to her.

She _had_ disobeyed his direct orders and she hit an important client.

Word most likely had gotten out about her little exploit, and as team leader, Kakashi was probably being looked down on.

All because of her.

He was probably embarrassed to even have once taught her, let alone be on the same team as her now.

Her eyes began to sting again.

She knew, deep down, that what she did was wrong, even if the bitch had deserved it.

She had let her team down by her actions.

Let Kakashi down, and she hated it.

Sakura lifted her knee's to her chest, hugging herself tightly as she stared down at the dimly lit village.

"Sensei….I'm sorry that I acted the way I did today. I know how much of an embarrassment I must be for the team, and-"

"Stop it." Kakashi cut in as softly as he could manage, while closing his book.

Sakura's tears once again fell as she trembled ever so slightly.

"B-but Sensei, aren't you a-ashamed to have s-someone like me as a student? As a t-teammate?"

Kakashi's heart wretched at the pain in her voice and expression, making his features soften.

"Hey now. No more of that talk. I could never be ashamed of you. I don't say it enough, but I'm proud of all of my students, and that most definitely includes you."

Sakura looked up into his soft expression and immediately felt her tears subsiding.

She gave him a weak smile.

Kakashi smiled back before looking at her a little sternly.

"However, you may want to work on not letting your temper get the better of you. Especially during missions. A ninja has to forget their own emotions and carry out each mission without fail, no matter the circumstance. It is our job."

Sakura looked away as he spoke. She would take her Sensei's lecture without interrupting. She had done enough today already.

Kakashi studied Sakura for a moment when he finished speaking.

His gaze softened again.

She was still depressed.

Given what he had heard earlier that day as well as what Sai told him he knew why.

Masami _had_ been very cruel.

"That being said," Sakura glanced back up as he spoke.

"She should not have said all of those things about you either."

Sakura smiled a little, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"It's fine. I'm more angry with myself really, because I am weak, and a bother, and I'm plain. She was only saying what was true."

Kakashi's expression turned slightly agitated. Why couldn't she see how valuable she really was?

"Sakura, you are most certainly not weak. Your strength rivals even my own. You're not a bother either. You have helped your team countless times and literally brought all of us back from deaths door just as much."

Sakura looked to him a bit startled that he was giving her such compliments. He had never exactly been the type of Sensei to hand out praise.

Kakashi's voice became less stern now.

"And you are anything but plain. You've grown into a very beautiful young woman. You don't give yourself enough credit."

Sakura smiled genuinely. She always secretly worried that he had regretted having her as a student, but the truth was that he thought she was strong and useful and beau…..wait. He just called her beautiful.

Sakura's cheeks grew hot. She felt her heart pounding. He said she was beautiful. No one had ever said that to her before. The feeling that filled her from his words made her feel so…so…well, she didn't even know what word she could use to describe it. She did know, however, that she loved the feeling.

Kakashi stood observing her as he told her just how important she was to their team.

He watched as her expression changed from melancholy to slightly stunned and then, as she took in his last statement, nervous. He noticed, amused, the bright blush that spread across her face.

Had she really been so shocked that someone had called her beautiful?

He assumed that she got compliments quite often. She was indeed an extremely pretty girl.

She had a fun personality and she wasn't all high strung like some girls in her age group.

Who was he kidding, she was far prettier and better than any woman in his age group as well.

Kakashi stopped his train of thought there.

It was one thing to admire her beauty in passing, but a whole other thing to start comparing her to all other women.

His dry spell was affecting his brain.

'_I seriously need to get out and find myself a new piece of-'_

Sakura's words halted his thoughts.

"Thank you, Sensei. Your words mean a lot to me. And I know that I've never said it, but I am proud that you were my Sensei."

Sakura knew she probably looked like a fool, blushing and smiling ear to ear, but she didn't care. She was more happy in this moment than she had been for days.

Kakashi saw her expression and smiled in return.

'_Good. She's happy.'_

Sakura beamed when she saw him smile in return. Although she couldn't see most of his face, she had learned what each movement of his eye meant over the years.

"Well, I should get going. You should get home too. It's getting late." Kakashi said as he stood from his spot.

Sakura stood as well, brushing dirt off of her backside.

"You're right."

Sakura turned towards the edge of the statue she was standing on, getting ready to jump.

"Good night, Kakashi Sensei."

Her only answer was a raised hand right before he teleported away.

Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage's desk awaiting her response.

He had come in after he had awoken this morning, which was actually not morning. More like noon. He had thought that he would at least try to help Sakura by telling Tsunade everything Sai had told him about Masami's behavior as well as her schemes.

Tsunade furrowed her brow as she looked his way.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to revoke Sakura's punishment because Hirohito-San was _mean _to her? Is that what I heard?"

Kakashi smiled nervously.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. He was always too easy on his students. That's why Naruto thought he could get away with anything even at his age.

"Humph!" Tsunade peered at Kakashi.

"You spoil her too much, Kakashi. How will she learn if I remove her punishment?"

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"With all due respect, Hokage-Sama, this is her first offence. She is normally well behaved. Also, she seems to keep Naruto some what docile during missions. Without her presence, he would likely-"

"Very well, Kakashi. On one condition of course. She is to apologize to Hirohito-San before the celebratory dinner tomorrow night."

Kakashi was starting to regret his rare little act of kindness.

"I don't think she'll-"

"You will see to it that she does! Oh, and you are required at the dinner party. From what you told me earlier, I now know why Hirohito-San insisted that you come. Well, no matter."

Kakashi took that as his sign to leave. He quickly bowed before turning towards the door.

"I suppose I will mark you down for a plus one. Maybe if you invite someone else, she will give up on her ridiculous plan."

Kakashi smiled in appreciation.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama."

"You are dismissed."

Kakashi walked out onto the street.

He needed to find Sakura, but first he needed to find someone to take with him to the dinner.

He could ask Anko, but after what happened that night a few months back, he didn't think that would be a good idea.

There was Kurenai, but that would just be weird, seeing as he had been friends with her dead boyfriend.

Well, maybe he would just go alone.

Sakura was walking through the busy street on her way to meet her blonde friend at the flower shop. They always visited each other after a mission. It was kind of a tradition they had started.

Sakura took in the familiar sign of the Yamanaka flower shop with a smile.

Ino looked from her spot at the counter when she herd the bells on the door jingle.

"Forehead!"

"Hey, pig!" Sakura said as she walked over to her friend.

Ino pulled her into a brief hug.

"Back from your mission? How did it go?"

Sakura grimaced.

"Ugh…I don't want to even think about that mission ever again."

Ino sighed.

"That bad, huh?" Ino's eyes suddenly sparkled in a way which only a true gossips can.

"Oh, speaking of which, I heard that the woman you escorted here was sent to the hospital. What happened?"

Sakura let out a frustrated breath. She would have to tell her. Ino wouldn't shut up until she did.

"Well, I sort of…punched her in the face."

Ino gasped.

"You what!"

Sakura looked to her friend with a guilty half smile.

"You punched your client?" Ino said, still in disbelief that Sakura, the teachers pet, had actually done something so outrageous.

"Yeah and then got grounded from missions and the hospital for two months. But if you had met her, you would understand why it was worth it."

Ino looked to Sakura curiously.

"Tell me everything, but first let's go to that café on the corner near the academy. I'm in the mood for some cake!"

Sakura laughed and agreed.

Ino walked to the back doorway.

"Mother, I'm going out."

With that they both walked out of the shop.

"So, I saw Kiba the other day at the old training grounds. He was looking pretty good all sweaty after his training. I might just go after him."

Sakura glanced to Ino and sighed.

"What happened to your undying love for Sai?"

Ino scuffed her feet as she walked.

"I don't know, he just never notices me. No matter what tactic I use, it's like he's impervious to my feminine charms."

Sakura laughed.

"Sai is a special case. I already told you that regular means wouldn't work on him. Try talking about painting or something next time you see him."

Ino smiled.

"I don't know. I guess I could try one last tactic."

Sakura smiled in return as she stopped in front of the café.

"Well, here we are."

Ino hooked her arm around Sakura's.

"Let's go in."

Sakura and Ino made there way through the door and were greeted right away by a polite young man.

"Ino-San, Sakura-San! Would you be wanting your usual table?'

Ino smiled at the dark haired man.

"That would be great Fubuki-San."

Fubuki smiled.

"Certainly. You two know your own way. I'll put your usual orders into the kitchen."

"Thanks!" Ino replied cheerfully.

Sakura and Ino walked towards the far left corner and sat at _their_ table.

"So, you gonna spill or what, forehead? I've been pretty patient so far, but I'm loosing the battle here."

Sakura sighed.

"Well, there's not much to tell. Her name is Masami. She's abnormally beautiful, which pisses me off. She's fixing to be the leader of her village when her father passes away and she's the biggest bitch I've met and I know you, so that's saying a lot."

Ino smiled.

"Funny, forehead, but why is she a bitch? She must have done something to you, right?"

Sakura frowned.

"Well, from the moment we met, she seemed to kind of dislike me. She practically called me a child, and said I had no figure in the first hour."

Ino snorted.

"Wow, she is a bitch!"

Sakura smiled as Fubuki returned with their orders.

"Her you are, Ladies. Ino-San, your milk-tea and chocolate cake."

He sat Ino's things in front of her.

Ino smiled.

"I've been dying to eat this cake for days."

Fubuki smiled warmly.

"And Sakura-San, your lemonade and strawberry tart.

Sakura looked down at hers hungrily.

"It look's great, Fubuki-San."

Fubuki smiled brighter.

"I am glad you like it. Enjoy your meal ladies."

Sakura nodded and Ino smiled.

"Will do."

As Fubuki walked away, Ino looked back over to Sakura who was already digging in to her food. Ino forked up some of the chocolate goodness from her plate.

"So, did she do anything else?" She asked before stuffing the bite into her mouth.

Sakura swallowed her food down.

"She fawned all over Kakashi-Sensei the entire time. She insulted my skills as a ninja and then told me that I am so worthless that should give up my feelings for…."

Sakura cringed.

'_Oh shit! Why did I have to babble?'_

Ino practically jumped on the new bit of information.

"Wait a minute, your feelings? You have feeling's for someone? And you told her instead of me?"

Sakura huffed.

"Yes…No! I didn't tell her anything she guessed it on her own."

Ino looked to Sakura expectantly.

"So, are you going to spill, or what? Who is he?"

Sakura felt anxiety creep up on her. She couldn't tell Ino the truth. She would think she was disgusting.

"It was Sasuke. She guessed that I cared for Sasuke."

Ino narrowed her eyes.

"Liar. We both know you don't like him anymore, and besides, you said that she guessed it, which means she had to have seen you with him."

Sakura froze. She just had to visit Ino. Why didn't she just stay home?

Ino glared at her.

"Is it Naruto? Did that loser finally get you to fall for him?"

Sakura looked to Ino sternly.

"He's not a loser, pig, and no. I only care for him like a brother."

Ino gasped.

"It's not Sai, is it? How could you Sakura? You know how I feel!"

Sakura was now annoyed.

"No way! That's one thing you never have to worry about. I'm not into tall, pale, and weird."

Ino sighed in relief before turning to Sakura confused.

"But then, if it's not Sai or Naruto then who? There's no other guys in your…Ohhhh!"

Sakura looked at her warily.

"What are you '_ohhing_' about?"

Ino smirked.

"Sakura, you bad girl! You like Kakashi-Sensei!"

Sakura jumped, feeling the deep blush rise to her cheeks.

"I do not! And keep it down! Someone could hear you!"

Ino laughed.

"Oh, you do so like him. You're blushing!"

Sakura huffed.

"Just drop it, pig! Besides, even if I did, it wouldn't matter. He would never be with-"

Ino cut in.

"Now you're sounding just like that Masaki, Matami, whatever her name is. Don't sell yourself short. Love is all about taking chances. You'll never know for sure until you try."

Sakura smiled softly.

"I wish I had your bravery."

Ino smiled back.

"So, Kakashi, hmmm?"

Sakura nodded in defeat.

"He's hot. I'll give you that. So, how serious are your feelings?"

Sakura fiddled with her straw.

"I'm not sure. I thought it was just a crush at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I knew it was something more. I know I really like him, but I'm not sure exactly how far that emotion goes. When she told me she plans on making him marry her for a peace treaty between our villages, I realized that my feelings were more complicated that I fist thought."

Ino's eyes widened.

"She's planning what? Damn."

Sakura looked down, remembering that terrible conversation again.

Ino stared at Sakura kindly.

"Well, when you heard that woman say that about him what did you feel?"

Sakura frowned.

"I….can't explain it. I was so angry I could literally kill her with my bare hands, but at the same time so sad that it drained me and my body went weak and I felt like I couldn't even move my limbs. I felt like screaming and crying but more importantly, I felt like if she got her way that I would just die. Just cease to exist."

Ino smiled.

"Well, I think we both know your feelings now. It sounds like you love him."

Sakura sucked in her breath.

"Love? I…I don't know. I mean, love? I can't."

Ino sighed.

"And why not?"

Sakura looked at her irritably.

"He was my Sensei! He is now my Captain! He's so much more experienced than me, not to mention for-teen years older!"

Ino shrugged.

"What does age matter? And the key word in there is '_was._' He _was_ your Sensei. Not anymore. You are equals now, remember?"

Sakura looked to her friend.

"You say it doesn't matter, but the rest of the village-"

Ino frowned.

"Who give's a shit about the village. None of that matters. Only the way you feel about him should matter to you."

Sakura smiled.

"You're right. Wow, I never thought I would say that in a million years."

Ino laughed.

"Alright! Let's get out of here, but first let's promise to try our best to get the guys we love!"

Sakura laughed.

"Oh, what the hell, why not?"

They both laughed as Sakura layed down some money for the bill and they both made their way out of the door.

Sakura looked down at her wrist as she walked.

"Pig, what time is it? I left my watch at home."

Ino looked to her watch.

"It's one o'clock. Why, got somewhere you need to be?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Not really. I just want to stay out until my mother leaves the house for her job."

Ino frowned.

"Another fight?"

Sakura sighed.

"She treats me like I'm a toddler. I'm thinking of moving out. Finding an apartment somewhere."

Ino looked at her friend.

"Well, I'll help you out. If I hear of anything available, I'll let you know."

Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, pig. By, the way,…-hey why'd you stop?"

Sakura looked over her friend who was staring out in front of her. Sakura followed her vision, only to come face to face with Kakashi.

"Yo, Sakura, Ino."

Ino smiled at him knowingly.

"Hello Kakashi-sempai."

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. She could not be near him right now, not after she had just figured out her feelings.

"S-Sensei."

Ino looked to Sakura. She was totally blushing again.

'_Ah, young love' _

Kakashi smiled and lifted his hand to the back of his head.

"Sakura, I need to go over something with you. Are you free now?"

"Yes. I'm totally free."

She answered before she had even realized.

Ino smiled.

"Well, I'll see you later forehead. My moms probably furious. Bye, Sempai."

Sakura and Kakashi both nodded their goodbyes.

Kakashi started walking.

"Why don't we sit over there?"

He asked pointing to a bench at the nearby park.

"Alright."

They made their way to the bench. Kakashi sat down first.

Sakura sat down as far from him as possible on the bench.

"I talked to Tsunade today. She has agreed to remove your punishment."

Sakura looked to him shocked, before smiling brightly.

"Really? I can't believe it."

Kakashi laughed nervously.

"Well, there was a condition. You have to apologize to Masami-San before the celebratory dinner party tomorrow."

Sakura's smile died on her face.

"Hell no!"

Kakashi sighed.

"Come on, Sakura. I put myself out on a limb for you here."

Sakura frowned.

"No one asked you to."

Kakashi gave her his worst hurt look yet.

"How can you treat your old Sensei this way? And to think, you were my favorite female student."

Sakura scoffed.

"I was your only female student."

Kakashi smiled.

"Come on, Saku-chan."

Sakura gave him a dirty look.

"I thought I told you about nicknames."

Kakashi feigned innocence.

"No. I don't recall you ever saying anything about them, Saku-chan."

Sakura huffed.

"Ugh…You're wasting your time. I will not apologize."

Kakashi sighed in defeat.

"That is too bad. I was informed by Tsunade that a week after the dinner party we would be given a rather interesting mission. It's especially to bad for you because the mission is in Ame. I know how much you enjoyed it there last time."

Sakura frowned. He was baiting her. He knew that she couldn't resist a chance to go to Ame. Their medical technology and research had really helped put her ahead of the other medics in Konoha.

She had to go. There were so many medical scrolls that she hadn't studied yet.

"Well, if it's for the team, I suppose I could fake a nice enough apology."

Kakashi smirked. He knew her all to well.

"Are you sure, Sakura? Because if you are uncomfortable in any way with apologizing I would not think to force you."

Sakura smiled.

"Yes. I'm sure. You know I have to say yes now. So, what about our mission of returning Masami home?"

Kakashi sighed.

"Given the recent events, Tsunade decided to give the return mission to Team Guy."

Sakura nodded.

"So when do I go apologize?"

Kakashi gave an eye crease.

"Why don't we meet at the Hokage tower tomorrow at noon, and you can apologize then."

"Sure. Well, I need to get going Sensei."

She said as she stood from her seat.

Kakashi stood as well.

"Me too. See ya."

He said as he teleported away.

Sakura sighed.

He never walked like a normal person.

**SO, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED. **

**I REALLY AM GRATEFUL THAT YOU TAKE THE TIME TO READ MY FIC AND GIVE ME YOUR PERSONAL IMPUT. **

**ALSO, I DON'T MIND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM. IT HELPS A WRITER TO KNOW WHAT THEIR FLAWS ARE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**[**CHAPTER EIGHT**]**

Sakura woke the next morning with dread for the soon to be perfect apology she would have to pull out of her ass for Masami. Before bed the night before, she had gone over different apologies in her head. All of which ended with her loosing focus and hitting the bitch again. But she couldn't do that. Kakashi-sensei had gone out of his way to get her punishment revoked. She would not let him down again.

After her shower, she threw on a navy blue skirt and white tank top, along with an old pair of sandals she had drudged up from her messy closet. She made her way down stairs and into the kitchen. She would eat something before she left. As she entered through the door way, she took in the sight of her mother washing dishes as she hummed, while her father sat at the kitchen table reading the mornings paper. She missed the days when she was younger. When they all sat at the table as a family, but years of arguments over her lifestyle choices had caused a rift between her and her mother. Even her grandparents were on her case about being a ninja. Her father was the only person she knew would never try to change her. He had respected her choice. He never made her feel any less as a person for her career choice.

"Well good morning, pumpkin. Did you sleep well?" Her father called, looking up from his paper. Sakura smiled, hugging him.

"Good morning, daddy. And yes, I slept well." Her father smiled to her as she sat in the chair beside him. Her mother looked behind her momentarily before resuming her task. "Good morning, Sakura." She said tiredly. Sakura looked at her mother's back.

"Good morning, mother." Sakura's father frowned at their cold greeting.

"Hana, Darling. Why don't you serve yourself and Sakura some food so we can all sit at the table together for a change?" Hana smiled to her husband as she dried her hands and began serving out their plates.

"Of course, Toshi, dear." They sat at the table quietly for some time before her father spoke.

"So, pumpkin. Any plans for today?" Sakura looked up to her father.

"I am actually meeting a teammate in a little while. There is some business that we need to take care of." Sakura's mother sighed.

"It's not that strange pale boy that showed up here a couple of weeks ago, is it?" Sakura frowned.

"No mother and his name is Sai. I'm meeting with Kakashi-sensei." Hana stared at her daughter.

"I thought you were out of the academy already. The fact that you would be meeting up with your old teacher is odd. I mean, what kind of impression are you giving about yourself?" Sakura reigned in the annoyance.

"He is no longer my teacher, mother but he _is_ my teammate now." Hana scoffed.

"How can they let a young girl go on missions with three other males, and one of them a grown man? And don't think I haven't heard the rumors about that Kakashi-_sensei_ of yours. Even though I am only a civilian, word about his disgusting escapades even reach my ears." Sakura scowled.

"Well mother, you can't always believe everything you hear. Kakashi-sensei is a good person." Hana snorted.

"Right. Well, I don't want you alone with him." Sakura quickly rose from the table. Sakura's father sighed.

"Let's everyone just quit this ridiculous argument. Sakura you'll be late meeting your teammate if you don't hurry." Sakura sighed before giving her father a smile.

"You're right, daddy." Sakura said a quick goodbye to her father and left as fast as she could.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

Sakura had left the house about an hour to early, so she was now taking her time walking around the village. She went into a couple of the shops, restocking on medical supplies and weapons. As she walked by the academy, she stopped to look at the old building where she had first met most of her closest friends.

"Sakura-san?" A smooth male voice asked from behind her. Sakura turned around to see the waiter from the café that she and Ino frequented.

"Fubuki-san." Fubuki smiled happily.

"How nice, running into you, Sakura-san. We usually only see each other when I am working." Sakura smiled in return.

"So, where are you off to? Work?" Fubuki frowned a little. "Yes. It is a shame. I would have liked to catch up a little longer." Sakura gave him a sympathetic smile.

"That's how work usually is. Well, it's been nice talking with you. See you later." Sakura said as she started walking again.

"S-Sakura-san?" Sakura turned to see a slight blush on the young man's face. Fubuki ran his hand through his pale blonde hair.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" Sakura blushed a little in return. She had never been asked out on a date before. Well, Naruto had asked her out years ago, but she wouldn't count that. She studied the young man in front of her. He was attractive. He had pale blonde shaggy hair, almost similar to Kakashi's, but much shorter. His eyes were a light hazel and he had a firm build even though he was a civilian, but….. he wasn't Kakashi. Sakura looked to him apologetically.

"I don't think-" Fubuki cut in.

"Just as friends. How about dinner tonight? Or lunch tomorrow?" Sakura sighed.

"Well, if it's just as friends, alright. Dinner sounds good. Why don't we meet right here at seven?" Fubuki smiled brightly.

"Sure. Well, I'll be going. I fear that I am late for work." Sakura laughed.

"See ya."

...

Upon arriving to the Hokage tower at noon, Sakura was quite shocked to see Kakashi there. She also felt extremely giddy. _Giddy_…..that was a feeling that was new to her. She quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

"Well, what have we here? The infamous Hatake Kakashi knows how to be on time?" Sakura said, amused.

"I thought that I might need to be. Who knows when you'll strike again. Couldn't have you hitting the client a second time." Sakura felt a jolt of heat flow through her body as he smiled at her. She was so intent on keeping her feelings at bay that she forgot to retort.

"Sakura? You okay?" He asked. She never let him get away with stuff like that. And she looked out of sorts. Sakura snapped out of her daze.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over with." She said as she walked past him into the Hokage's both arrived in front of the door to where Masami was currently staying.

"I'll stay outside the door." Kakashi spoke. Sakura nodded as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard the sickly sweet voice from behind the door. She opened the door slowly and walked in. She looked to a small sitting area to the right, and found Masami sitting in a soft looking chair. Masami smiled.

"I got a message that you would be coming. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Sakura fought back her sudden urge to do as Kakashi had only joked about. She looked at Masami. Someone must have healed her good. She didn't even have a black eye. It pissed Sakura off immensely.

"Masami-san, I came here to offer my…..a-apology for my… behavior. Please do not look badly on Konoha because of what I did." Masami smirked.

"Well, I expected more, but it will do. Your apology is accepted. As an act of good will, I want to invite you to the dinner tonight, as my guest." Sakura narrowed her eyes. She must have an ulterior motive. "It is the only way I will accept the apology." Sakura frowned.

"Fine. I accept." Masami smiled. She would get her revenge on Sakura when she made the announcement at the dinner that she planned on marrying Kakashi.

"Do be sure to wear a dress. It is a formal dinner. And it starts at eight in the meeting hall." Sakura cringed. She didn't have a formal dress.

"Of course. I will go now." Masami waved and Sakura exited the room to find a smiling Kakashi in the hall.

"That was the poorest excuse of an apology I have ever witnessed." Sakura fumed.

"What were you doing eavesdropping, sensei?" Kakashi chuckled.

"You have more important things to concern yourself with. You probably don't even own a dress." He said playfully. Sakura flushed.

"I-I do so own a dress. Infact, I have lots of dresses." Kakashi smiled. "Uh-huh." Sakura looked to him frustrated. Kakashi gave her a smile.

"Well, I'm off." He said and before she could answer he had disappeared.

...

Sakura got home as quickly as she could and raced to her room. She picked up her phone, and dialed the familiar numbers.

"_Hello?"_

"Pig, I need your help! Do you have a nice dress and pair of shoes I can borrow? And not a slutty one either."

"_Um, sure. But why do you-"_

"Just bring them over as soon as you can and I'll explain."

"_Okay. Bye_."

"Bye." Sakura hung up the phone but suddenly froze. '_Oh no! Fubuki-san!_' She picked up her phone and asked the operator to connect her to the café. She got Fubuki on the phone.

"Fubuki-san, I am calling because I will be unable to go to dinner tonight." Fubuki's voice faltered.

"_No, it's okay. I understand if you don't-_" Sakura cut him off.

"How about lunch tomorrow instead? We can meet at the same place at noon." Fubuki immediately perked up.

"_That would be wonderful. Well, I must go."_ Sakura apologized for calling him at work and hung up her phone.

Not too much later, Sakura heard a knock at her window. She opened it to find Ino standing on her balcony, hands full of bags.

"I brought you several to choose from. But, what do you need a dress for?" Sakura motioned for Ino to come in as she explained the situation.

"Wow. Well, we'll just have to fix you up so good, till you will totally out shine that bitch." Sakura laughed.

"Well, then it's good we have so many hours to work." Ino smiled. "Let's get started!"

...

Kakashi stood in front of the meeting hall. It was almost eight o'clock. He had been warned by Tsunade that if he was late to this particular event, that she would confiscate and burn all of his precious books in front of him. He had left his headband at home, letting his hair fall slightly lower than it normally did and opted to just wear his black under shirt and mask underneath a black buttoned dress shirt along with black pants and shoes. He didn't really like dressing up, but it was required.

He made his way into the building and was greeted by a pair of rather impressive breasts. He looked up to the owner of said breasts before his gaze found them again. What could he say, he was a perv.

"Hokage-sama, might I say you are looking-" Tsunade huffed.

"Keep looking at them, and I'll punch you through a wall." Kakashi immediately shot his head up to look the angry Sanin in the eyes. "Now, I have reason to believe that Hirohito-san is going to try and announce a proposition to the elders about you during this dinner. If you have anything up your sleeve now would be the time to tell me." Kakashi frowned.

"I had hoped that you would have thought of something." Tsunade sighed.

"Nothing yet. Well, let's go inside." Kakashi began walking but stopped short, remembering something. "Oh, by the way, Sakura was invited by Masami-san tonight." Tsunade grimaced.

...

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She had ended up wearing the dress that Ino had liked the best. She had even let Ino do her hair. She looked down at the high heeled shoes on her feet. They were beautiful, but she wasn't used to wearing them. With one last look she made her way out of her house quietly. She didn't need to hear anything from her mother.

...

Kakashi looked around the room as he and Tsunade made their way in. Tsunade had walked over to where the elders and Masami sat. They looked like they were in deep conversation. Kakashi took in all the people that were there. There were a bunch of people he didn't really know too well. He scanned the remainder of the room. No Sakura. Maybe she wouldn't show up. A slightly shorter figure suddenly came up from behind him. "Kakashi-san."

Kakashi turned to the cheerful voice. "Iruka, you got dragged into this party too?" Iruka smiled nervously.

"I wouldn't say dragged, but Tsunade didn't really give me a choice." Kakashi sighed.

"I hardly know any of these geezers here." Iruka pointed over to the area he had come from.

"Well, Kurenai-san is here, along with Yamato-san, Genma-kun, and Shikamaru." Kakashi looked a little less uncomfortable.

"Let's say we join them, Iruka." They both made their way over to the sitting area where the others were. Kakashi was soon wrapped up in small talk when he heard Genma's loud comment. "Hey, check out Sakura-chan. She is looking good! I could see myself bending her over-"

Iruka nearly choked on his drink. "Genma! Show a little respect. She was Kakashi-san's and my student." Genma chuckled.

"Sorry guys, but I can't help myself."

Kakashi looked behind him to see what all of Genma's fuss was over. To say he was stunned would be an understatement. She had her normally lowered hair held up in a beautiful loose bun, with a few strands left down in the front. Her spaghetti strap dress came to just above her knees and it clung to her body. A wide glittery silver ribbon wrapped around her front, under her breasts, giving them a little push. The deep green color of the dress brought out her bright green eyes. She finished the look off with a pair of silver strapped high heels. Kakashi instinctively tightened his grip on his drink. She was so…**.**

He quickly replaced his features with his normal aloof expression. No one would ever suspect that his heart had actually sped up at the sight of her. He saw Genma stand to greet her, but he was already ahead. He didn't even realize he had started walking. He stopped in front of her, taking in her appearance from close up. She was looking down, blushing furiously.

"Hello, s-sensei." Kakashi smiled.

"Come now Sakura, you're not embarrassed are you?" Sakura looked up with a desperate expression.

"I'm not used to dressing up, you know? I feel out of place." Kakashi started to tell her she had nothing to worry about, when they were interrupted.

"Sakura-chan, you are looking good tonight." Genma said with a wink. Sakura huffed.

"You're wasting your time, Genma." Genma pouted.

"Oh, come on. Why don't we dance later?" Sakura gave him a look that said '_idiot_.'

"Not a chance in hell." Kakashi muffled his chuckle as Genma walked away, his pride wounded. Sakura looked over to where Tsunade sat. She looked to be in a quietly heated debate with the elders…and Masami.

"Why don't we go sit with the others Sakura." Kakashi suggested. Sakura looked up at him and smiled. She took in his slightly disheveled hair, which was hanging low in his eyes as well as his partially unbuttoned dress shirt and pants. He looked so….sexy. She fought back the powerful urge to run her hands through his hair. She felt her face heat up and she tried to will her blush away. When Kakashi looked at her and smiled, she lost all train of thought. She was hopeless.

They walked over to the group and sat down. They sat talking until Tsunade spoke out to the entire group.

"Everyone, we will begin the dinner now. Please take your seats in the dining area." Everyone sat down. Tsunade sat at the head of the table with the two elders on either side of her. Masami sat beside the elder to the left. A little further down sat Sakura, then Kakashi, with Iruka on his other side. Tsunade spoke up again as everyone was nearly finished eating.

"I have been informed of a decision between our great village elders and the future leader of the Village hidden in the moss. Hirohito-san has stated that she will be choosing a husband from the Hidden leaf to help strengthen our ties to each other." Sakura and Kakashi both cringed at the announcement.

Kakashi felt sick. He couldn't get married! He had to think of something fast. Iruka noticed his tensed reaction and placed his hand on his arm. "Kakashi-san, are you alright?" Iruka whispered. Kakashi glanced over to his concerned face when an idea hit him. He smirked at Iruka deviously.

"Play along with whatever I say, alright?" He whispered to Iruka. Iruka looked at him worriedly but nodded in agreement.

"She has already chosen from among the men attending tonight. Hatake Kakashi, you are to marry Hirohito-san, unless there is some reason you cannot fulfill your duty properly."

Kakashi stood giving the Hokage a big smile, pulling Iruka up with him. He quickly encircled his arm around a confused Iruka's waist and pulled him close. Sakura's mouth hung open, along the rest of the guests. "I am sorry, but I am unable to comply because I'm in a relationship already. Isn't that right Ruru-chan?" Kakashi looked to Iruka pleadingly. Iruka gave him a '_you owe me big_' look before he smiled.

"Yes. What can I say. We are in love." He gave Kakashi a squeeze to emphasize his words. Tsunade regained her composure and looked to Masami. Masami was staring shocked at the two now openly gay men before her. Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Hirohito-san, do you still wish to push this marriage given the unexpected development?" Masami lowered her head from them.

"I will retract my offer of marriage. As the leader, I will need an heir, and it seems that it is impossible for Kakashi-san to supply me with one." Tsunade inwardly sighed in relief. "I call this meeting closed. Please enjoy the rest of your evening." Kakashi sat down along with Iruka.

"S-sensei, are you and Iruka-sensei really-" Kakashi turned to her with an exasperated expression. "Of course not. I had to say that in order to get out of that marriage." Sakura smiled.

"Oh. Thank Kami!" She blurted before she could stop herself. Kakashi smirked.

"You seen awfully happy to know that I am straight Sakura." Sakura flushed deeply as she stuttered over her words. "Well, I-I just, um-" Kakashi saw her expression and felt bad for teasing her. He was only joking.

"Sakura, why don't we go dance? Unless, you would rather keep babbling." Sakura frowned.

"It's your fault, saying stuff like that!" Kakashi chuckled. "So, how about it?" Sakura nodded. She didn't trust her voice in that moment. She had often wondered what it would feel like to be held by his strong arms. To be able to be close to him without anyone judging her.

He walked out onto the dance floor where a few other couples were also dancing. Sakura's eyes widened slightly when he stepped forward, so close , that she could feel his body heat radiating off of him. Kakashi reached out taking her small hand in his much larger one, while his other hand curled around her waist, softly. She shivered as she felt his hand touching her body through the thin fabric of her dress. She timidly placed her left hand on his bicep, and he pulled her forward. Kakashi moved in time with the slow song perfectly. Sakura wondered in passing where he learned to dance so well. She couldn't even chance looking up at him. She was blushing so furiously that she just knew that he would suspect something, if he saw her face.

Kakashi had never seen her dressed up like this before. She was far more beautiful than he had ever realized. He liked the way she had fixed her hair tonight. The way a few stray strands of hair fell to her exposed neck. He watched as one of the thin straps of her dress slid off of the fair skin of her shoulder. Kakashi snapped himself out of his reverie. So she was pretty. It was no big deal that he noticed it. He did, however, need to quit dwelling on it. He silently chalked his thoughts up to the fact that he had not been with a woman in quite a few months. And they were in very close proximity of each other right now. He looked down to her face, or what he could see of it. She was blushing again. Why did she always seem to blush lately?

The song winded down and Kakashi stopped them, removing his hands from her.

Sakura stood in a daze as she felt him pull away from her. "Thanks for the dance. I had seen Masami-san eying me, and I have no intention of accidently leading her on." Sakura's smile faltered. So he had only danced with her so Masami wouldn't get near him.

"I think I'm going to take a seat, Sensei."

Sakura walked over to a seat next to Iruka as Kakashi made his way to get himself another drink. "Sakura, you look very pretty tonight." Sakura smiled at her old sensei. "Thanks and you look very handsome tonight, Iruka-sensei." Iruka laughed off his embarrassment.

"Did you have fun dancing?" Sakura felt her cheeks heat a little. "Yes, but my feet are kind of hurting. I'm not used to wearing heels." Iruka smiled. Sakura looked across the room. She spotted Kakashi leaning against the bar very close to a brown haired woman whom she had never seen before. They were laughing. Sakura felt a tugging in her chest. "Iruka-sensei, I think I'm going to leave for the evening." Iruka looked to her worriedly.

"Is everything alright? Should I walk you home?" Sakura smiled.

"I'm fine. And no, you stay and enjoy the party."

Sakura got up and made her way towards the door looking back once at Kakashi. She felt her heart sink again. She had to get out of here. Sakura stepped outside and made her way home quickly. When she got in her room she kicked off her shoes and buried her face into her pillow. Why did she have to feel this way about him? Why couldn't she like someone like Fubuki? It would make her life a lot easier.

Sakura shook thoses thoughts awy and smiled. It wasn't all bad tonight, though. She fell asleep thinking of the way his hands had felt on her as they danced.

...

Kakashi woke up by the familiar sound of his little ninkin.

"Hey, boss." Kakashi rubbed his eyes sitting up.

"Pakkun, it had better not be six in the morning like the last time you woke me." Pakkun jumped onto the bed and sat by Kakashi's leg.

"It's almost noon. And I was waking you, cause you're out of kibble." Kakashi sighed. "I got some just two days ago." Pakkun gave him a disgusted look.

"That stuff? I can't eat that. I want the stuff you get from that pet store down town." Kakashi shook his head.

"Fine, just let me get dressed and I'll go get some." Pakkun watched as Kakashi lifted himself from his bed. Pakkun circled around, finding a comfy spot, and layed down. Kakashi put on his forehead protector and got dressed in his navy blue jonin shirt and pants. He headed for the door after he grabbed his keys.

"I'll be back soon." Pakkun lifted his head a little. "Hn."

...

Sakura rummaged through her closet looking for something to wear to go meet Fubuki. She didn't want to dress up, but she didn't want to look like a slob either. She grabbed a short jean skirt and a purple frilled top. It would have to do because she was running out of time. She quickly got dressed and headed out the door.

When she walked up to the academy gate she saw that Fubuki was already there. "I hope you weren't waiting to long." Sakura said smiling.

Fubuki smiled in return. "Not at all. Shall we go?" Sakura nodded and followed him down the street to a very cozy looking restaurant. "I thought we could eat here." Sakura smiled. "Sure."

They made their way in and were seated at a secluded table. After the waitress took their orders, Fubuki started talking. "I have a confession to make, Sakura-san."

Sakura looked at him curiously. "Just Sakura is fine. And what is this confession?" Fubuki blushed a little.

"Well, I have been wanting to ask you out for a long time and yesterday I happened to see you in a shop and kind of staged our meeting. I'm sorry, it's just that I really wanted to talk to you." Sakura smiled.

"No need to apologize. But you could have just told me that you wanted to hang out." Fubuki smiled. "Thanks for not being angry Sakura."

Sakura took a sip from her drink. "So, Fubuki, I've been meaning to ask, how old are you?" Fubuki looked up from his plate. "I'm twenty-four. How about you?"

Sakura looked a little shocked. She had expected him to be a little older than her, but twenty-four? Well, she was in love with someone who was thirty, so was age really that big of a deal? "I'm actually seven-teen." Fubuki smiled at her.

"I didn't realize you were so young, I mean, not that it's a bad thing." Sakura chuckled at his nervousness.

"You have a very pretty laugh." Fubuki said smiling.

Sakura blushed a little, not used to getting complements. "T-thank you."

The rest of the meal went by while they talked and laughed. Sakura was surprised that they were getting along so well. She felt comfortable with him. As they exited the restaurant, Fubuki suggested they take a walk, which Sakura agreed to immediately.

As they neared a small semi bare street, Sakura stopped. "Well, Fubuki. I had a really good time. We should hang out again." Fubuki looked at her intently.

"Sakura. I really like you. Not as a pal. I want to date you, but I want you to be clear about it." Sakura was a little taken a back.

"I'm very happy that such a great guy likes me, but there's someone else that I-" Fubuki's face fell.

"You have a boyfriend?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, nothing like that. You're great, but I don't think I can see you that way." An older couple walking by eyed them curiously. Fubuki took her by the hand and led her around the corner, into a small alley. When they stopped Sakura jerked her hand from his grasp quickly.

"This guy that you care for, does he know your feelings?" Sakura staggered back. "No. He wouldn't ever be with me." Fubuki moved in closer to her. "Then, do I not deserve at least a chance to change your mind?" Sakura stepped back, feeling the brick wall behind her. Fubuki moved in slowly. Sakura's breath hitched.

"What are you-" Fubuki placed his hand on the side of her neck and dipped his head down.

He pressed his lips to hers softly.

Sakura was shocked. This was her first kiss. She wanted it to be with…..Sakura closed her eyes. He would never be with her. Fubuki tilted her head deepening the kiss. Sakura hesitantly reached up and ran her hands through his hair. She wondered if this was how it would feel if Kakashi kissed her. Would his hair feel this way? Would he start off slow like Fubuki or would his kiss be passionate from the start. Sakura found herself whimpering into the kiss. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help imagining that the one kissing her against this wall was ... Kakashi.

...

Kakashi had walked out of the pet shop with Pakkun's favorite food. He himself was a little hungry too. He decided to grab some fruit from one of the stands before going home, but changed his mind as he spotted his green-clad rival from a far. Kakashi took off as stealthily as possible into the back roads.

As he was walking cautiously he saw Sakura standing in the road. He was about to call out to her, but suddenly a young man he had never seen her with before pulled her into an alley.

Kakashi contemplated whether he should leave or not. He didn't want to pry in her affairs, but what if the guy was a jerk. What if he was trying to take advantage of her. He looked around to find that the street was empty. He slowly made his way to the edge of the building trying to listen. His chakra was already masked, something he did when he went out anyway, so he wouldn't be caught. He heard the man's voice.

"_Then, do I not deserve at least a chance to change your mind?" _What is he on about?

He suddenly heard Sakura's startled voice. _"What are you-" _

Maybe she did need his help.

He chanced a look around the corner as he tried to remain as hidden as possible. He saw Sakura and that guy deep in the alley. The guy suddenly pressed his lips to Sakura. Kakashi looked to Sakura's expression. She didn't seem to be appalled by his actions, just extremely surprised. She obviously didn't need him there eavesdropping on her personal life.

Kakashi was turning away, when he heard Sakura whimper. The noise sounded so foreign coming from her. He instinctively peered around the corner, checking to see if she was still okay with what was happening. What he saw shocked him a little.

Sakura was arching her back into the man who was now trailing kisses down her neck. Her fists were gripping on the back of his shirt and she had locked one of her legs around his waist. His pure little Sakura wasn't so pure after all. When Kakashi heard her strangled moan, he knew he needed to go.

He turned around and bent down to pick up his bag.

_"Ka-Kakashi!"_

Kakashi froze. Shit! Did he get caught? He turned around, trying to think up a logical explanation for why he was standing there watching Sakura make-out with some guy. He looked around the corner.

The guy was pushing himself away from her. "_I-I'm sorry. Fubuki, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say-"_

Fubuki raised a hand to silence her. _"No. Just don't. This was my answer."_

As Kakashi watched the exchange with wide eyes, he realized that he had not been caught. Sakura had said _his_ name instead of that guy's when he was kissing her. He felt a strange feeling in his chest.

What the hell was happening?

Kakashi was so shocked that he almost didn't teleport away in time when an upset Sakura ran out of the alley, almost in tears.

**...**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT!**

**PLEASE BE SURE TO REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I SERIOUSLY LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_[RECAP FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER]_

"_Fubuki, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say-"_ _Fubuki raised a hand to silence her. _

"_No. Just don't. This was my answer." _

_As Kakashi watched the exchange with wide eyes, he realized that he had not been caught. Sakura had said his name instead of that guy's when he was kissing her. _

_He felt a strange feeling in his chest. _

_What the hell was happening? _

_Kakashi was so shocked that he almost didn't teleport away in time when an upset Sakura ran out of the alley, almost in tears._

**...**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Kakashi walked through his apartment in a slight daze. He unknowingly made his way to his living room, sitting down on his worn couch. From the bedroom, Pakkun raised his head at the sound of Kakashi's return. He waited to hear that familiar sound of Kakashi pouring his favorite food into his bowl, but it never came.

Pakkun jumped off the bed and trotted into the kitchen. He looked to his empty bowl and then over to the couch where he heard a long sigh coming from Kakashi.

"Hey boss?" Pakkun called but received no answer. He made his way into the living room to see a rather uncharacteristic look adorning Kakashi's face.

"Kakashi?" Kakashi jerked to alertness looking down at his little friend. Pakkun was slightly surprised that he had actually caught Kakashi off guard for once. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Pakkun? What is it?" Pakkun motioned his head towards the bag that still rested in Kakashi's lap.

"My kibble?" Kakashi looked down slowly noticing the dog food.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'll give you some now." Kakashi said as he stood and walked over to Pakkun's bowl.

Kakashi opened the bag, pouring a heaping pile into the dish. Pakkun trotted over quickly and began to greedily eat his food, but stopped suddenly, looking up when he heard another sigh come from Kakashi. He was standing in the kitchen just staring out the window, lost in thought. It was so unlike him.

"Hey boss, is everything alright?" Kakashi turned and smiled.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something." Pakkun raised a brow.

"Must be a pretty 'big' something. You've been out of it since your came back. Did something happen?" Kakashi looked down to his friend as he took a seat in one of the stools situated around his bar. '_What had happened?_' He felt that same jolting feeling in his chest again. The feeling was so confusing, and being confused wasn't like him at all. He just needed to forget that weird exchange he had witnessed in the alley. It was affecting him far to much for his liking. Besides, it could have been a mistake. Maybe he had heard her wrong, or maybe she had just said his name by mistake. Kakashi shook his head at that thought. People didn't just accidentally say their sensei's name while being kissed. He had to have miss-heard her then.

"Nothing happened." Pakkun didn't buy it and kept staring. After a few moments, Kakashi huffed.

"I was just thinking about Sakura. I met her in the village before coming home. So as I said, It's nothing." Pakkun nodded but continued to stare.

"I would appreciate it if you would quit staring at me as if I was some criminal." Kakashi said as he stood from his seat. "Sure thing, kid." Pakkun said before he went back to eating.

...

Sakura sat on her bed lost in a wave of emotions. She should never have agreed to go out with Fubuki. She had hurt him by leading him on. She had kissed him back and he had thought that she liked kissing him but in actuality the only reason she responded to the kiss was because she let her fantasies of Kakashi wonder in that moment, and she hurt a friend because of it.

Her and Ino could never go to that café again. She couldn't face him after what she did. She needed to get these feelings she had for Kakashi under control. It would be best to burry them, but the mere thought of doing so made her heart clinch. Ino had told her that she should listen to her heart. Her heart, it seemed didn't want to forget her feelings for him. In fact, she was pretty sure that her heart was telling her to run as fast as she could to his apartment and confess her love on the spot.

_Her love_….

The feeling she got inside her chest at that thought alerted her to the reality of it all. This was never just a crush. Never just a fleeting feeling.

She was _in love _with Kakashi.

She felt her face heat up as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She sighed. She couldn't think about this anymore right now. She had already had a pretty emotionally taxing day as it was without deciding whether or not she should tell him how she felt.

She stood from her bed and walked over to her desk. Maybe a good medical scroll could take her mind off of everything. As sakura sifted through all of the junk on her desk she noticed her calendar. There was a day circled in red ink. The fifteenth. Sakura gasped. How could she have forgotten? That was…..Kakashi-sensei's birthday. She looked at today's date. It was only four days away. They had that mission to Ame only a day after his birthday. She had to talk to Naruto and Sai. They needed to get him something. They also needed to plan a small party. She knew that Kakashi hated large gatherings, but if it was only a few people, maybe he wouldn't mind. She wanted him to experience the happiness with friends that he never got to when he was younger.

Sakura reached for her phone, dialing Naruto's number. On the third ring he picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Naruto."

"_Oh, hey Sakura-chan!"_

"Hey, I need you to get Sai and meet me at the old training grounds where we go to train with Sensei, okay?"

"_Sure thing, Sakura-chan! Bye!"_

"Bye."

Sakura hung up her phone and slipped on her shoes. She grabbed her wallet and headed out towards the training field. Once everyone had arrived they all sat in a circle on the ground. Sakura looked to the two of them smiling.

"Okay, guys. I asked to meet you here because Kakashi-sensei's birthday is in four days. We need to all chip in to get him something." Naruto smiled excitedly.

"I didn't know it was Kaka-sensei's birthday! That means a party right? Huh? Am I right, Sakura-chan?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Naruto, but calm down. We need to discuss what we should get for him first. Any suggestions?" Everyone thought for a moment before Naruto lit up.

"Sakura-chan, what about we get him a gift card for free ramen form Ichiraku's for a whole year!" Sakura rolled her eyes trying to hide the amusement on her face.

"That's more like something that you would enjoy. Not sensei. Who, besides you, could stand to eat so much ramen in a year? We need to think of something he will enjoy." Sai looked to Sakura in reply.

"I read in a book once that when buying a girt for another person, you should take in to consideration their personality traits and interests. Given what I concluded to be his interests, the only logical choice I see here is to purchase him some form of morally depraved reading material." Naruto looked confused while Sakura started laughing.

"Oh, Sai." she said while holding her ribs between laughs. "What would we do without your humor." Sai looked confused at her reaction.

"I do not understand. I was not trying to be funny." Sakura smiled.

"Never mind, Sai. Well, we have one suggestion. I wont even count that ramen idea of Naruto's. Any other ideas?"

Naruto held his chin in his hand thinking.

"Oh, I know!" Naruto cut in happily again. Sakura sighed. "Why don't we get him a television? His apartment is so dull. It's amazing that he doesn't die of boredom in between missions." Sakura thought for a moment before smiling over at Naruto.

"That's actually a great idea! Let's see. If we each put in about 8,000 yen, we should be able to get him a nice sized television."

After they finished talking, Sai and Naruto gave Sakura their share of the gift money.

"So, I will pick it up and wrap it. Oh, and we can coordinate our gift with Yamato-taicho and he can build sensei a t.v. stand." They said their goodbyes and agreed to talk after training the following day about the little get together for Kakashi's birthday.

A while later, Sakura was walking through town on her way to get Kakashi's present. As she was walking past the many vendors shops and stands, she caught a glimpse of Gai. He was looking over a variety of outrageously colored clothing as Sakura walked towards him. "Hello, Gai-sempai." Gai quickly turned, giving Sakura a blinding smile.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! What are you up to on such a glorious day?" Sakura smiled at the odd but familiar behavior.

"I'm actually on my way to pick up a birthday gift for Kakashi-sensei." Gai gasped as he planted both hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Dear Sakura-chan! What a fine student you are! As expected! You were taught by my ever youthful rival!" Sakura chuckled. She always enjoyed Gai's antics. She had ever since she was a young genin.

"So, my youthful comrade, when will the festivities be held?" Sakura sighed.

"Well, I haven't planned that part yet." Gai immediately got a gleam in his eye.

"Leave everything to me! I will be sure to handle the party arrangements with every ounce of youthful determination I have! I will not let my eternal rival down!" Sakura laughed a little nervously.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't think that Kakashi-sensei would want anything over the top." Gai gave her a thumbs up.

"Do not worry Sakura-chan! I shall speak with Kakashi myself!" Sakura figured that any qualms would be ignored so she reluctantly agreed before parting ways with the over zealous jonin.

…...

Sakura had finished wrapping the television about an hour ago. She sat on her bed now, staring at the other smaller gift she had wrapped. While out, she had seen it and on impulse had purchased it for Kakashi. She didn't know why she had bought it. They had already bought a group gift for Kakashi. Sakura had no idea how she was going to give it to him either. Everyone would probably think that it was strange that she would give him a second, separate gift. She would have to give it to him when no one else was around.

Sakura sighed, putting the gift on her night stand. Tomorrow was Tuesday, so they would be meeting for training.

That night, Sakura got little sleep. Thoughts of her silver-haired sensei, of seeing him tomorrow, had her heart speeding up, and her brain way to active for sleep to claim her.

…...

Kakashi ran through the forest at an inconceivable speed. He heard another laugh towards his left. He immediately changed direction, but stopped short as he saw the wire traps. He smirked.

"Good eye, _Sensei_." Kakashi inwardly shivered. Why did the way she say '_sensei_' sound so seductive right now? Kakashi shook himself out of those thoughts and recovered.

"Did you honestly think that you had me with such a poor attempt, Sakura?" A rustle was heard and Kakashi narrowed his eyes in it's directions.

"I think we both know that I could _have_ you with much less effort." He felt his cheeks heat up at her insinuation and was glad for the hundredth time that day that he wore a mask. He could have sworn he felt her breath on his ear when she spoke too. Kakashi listened for movement. A single snap from a twig signaled him that she would be attacking him from behind. A chakra infused fist swung his way and created a small crater in the ground where Kakashi had just stood. He quickly materialized behind her as she was straightening up from her punch, and quickly grabbed her wrists keeping her stationary.

"Looks like I've won, Sakura." He said with a smirk. All too soon, he heard a laugh from behind him as the form in front of him vanished in a cloud of smoke.

'_A clone._'

Before he could dodge, a hard blow suddenly made contact with the back of his legs, knocking backwards onto the hard ground. He look up, slightly dazed at the feeling of something weighing down on his thighs. Sakura sat straddling him, with a smirk on her face.

"Actually, it looks like I win_, sensei_." There goes that tone again, Kakashi thought. Sakura looked down at him with a smile. He tried to move but found that she had grabbed his wrists with her chakra infused grip. He was trapped.

"I wonder what my prize is for winning?" She leaned down giving him an eyeful of her cleavage from her partially un zipped top. Kakashi tore his eyes away from the sight. It was wrong.

"What will you give me, sensei?" Kakashi sucked in his breath as she squirmed around, readjusting herself onto his lower stomach. He could feel the heat from her- No. He couldn't think about that. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"How about you let me up and I'll treat you to ramen?" Sakura pouted as she leaned down low enough to press her self firmly against him.

"But I don't want that. I want something that only sensei can give me." Her face was only a couple of inches from his own. He could feel her hot breath beneath his mask hitting his lips. He shuddered involuntarily, his breath hitching. This was crazy. How was it even happening? Kakashi tried to will himself to speak. His voice had turned hoarse.

"W-What is it that you want?" He asked nervously. Sakura smiled.

" I want you to kiss me." Sakura inched her face even closer to his as she released her grip on one of his wrists. "Won't you give me what I want?" She said, biting her lip seductively. Kakashi lost all train of thought then as he ripped the mask from his face and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Sakura whimpered as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. They parted moments later for some much needed oxygen. Sakura was looking at him, her face flushed.

"Sakura." He leaned back forward to trail kisses along her jaw.

"You're so beautiful…Sakura."

"Ka-Kakashi." He shuddered at the breathless way she said his name.

"Kakashi." he paused in his ministrations. That didn't sound right. Her voice wasn't that deep. He watched as she slowly started fading away, leaving him alone in the darkness.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi bolted up from his bed. It took him a moment to catch his breath. _What the hell? What kind of dream was that?_

"Glad to see you're awake. I called you a more than a few times." Kakashi blinked a couple of times before looking to the foot of his bed where Pakkun was sitting.

"Why did you wake me?" Pakkun gave him an incredulous look.

"You're three hours late for team training and that's bad, even for you." Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, as he looked down at his self, noticing how sweaty he was.

"I'm going to take a shower. You go ahead to the training grounds. I'll be there soon." Pakkun jumped off the bed.

"Sure thing, boss." Pakkun walked to the door and stopped. "You talk in your sleep, by the way. Must have been some dream." Kakashi shot his head towards the small dog, mortified. He fixed his features quickly and waved his hand dismissively.

"Nothing that interesting. I dreamed about eating at that new sushi place down town with the cute waitress." Pakkun nodded his head and Kakashi turned to grab a towel.

"I know the place. Although I didn't know that the waitresses name was Sakura. Hmmm….small world, ain't it boss?" Kakashi nearly tripped and fell. "Well, I'll be going." Kakashi stared shocked as the small dog left.

…...

As Kakashi absent-mindedly washed himself, he thought on the strange nature of dream he had. How could he have dreamed something like that about _her? _He didn't have those types of feelings for her. He shouldn't have even been capable of having such a dream about her in the first place. Remembering the dream again, he felt sick, in both senses. In his dream he had felt excited at the thought of kissing her. He had wanted it more than anything, and when he got the chance, he had hungrily invaded her mouth with his own. He felt disgusted with himself. All of this was happening because of that damn kiss in the alley. He had to get a hold of himself. The feelings he felt in the dream were not real. There was no sense in over thinking a dream. He only needed to put that scene in the alley behind him. A thin line had been crossed when he had witnessed Sakura in such an intimate moment and it had messed with his head, even making him hear his name on her lips. He just needed to step back and repair the damage he had caused to that boundary of friendship.

…...

They had been at the training grounds a little over three hours now. They had decided to start training on their own two hours ago. Sakura had decided to take a break under the tall tree by the training grounds entrance. She pulled a bottle of water from her bag and began drinking down the cool liquid.

"Hey, kid." Sakura turned to see Pakkun entering the grounds. She smiled brightly.

"Pakkun! I haven't seen you in so long!" Pakkun walked over to sit beside of her.

"It has been a while. You've grown up nice." Sakura chuckled as she started stroking the fur on his head. Pakkun closed his eyes contentedly.

"Oh Pakkun. You know just what to say to a girl. How have you been?" Sakura asked as she continued to lovingly rub his head.

"I've been good. Kakashi tells me that you are going to be testing for jounin in the winter. Pretty impressive." Sakura smiled down at the little dog.

"I guess. I just hope I'm ready." Sakura glanced over to the entrance and then to the ground, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Um….is sensei coming today?" Pakkun opened one of his eyes taking in the oddly frazzled state Sakura appeared to be in now.

"He's on his way. He slept late. I don't think he got a lot of rest last night." Sakura looked to Pakkun full of concern.

"He's not sick is he?" Pakkun opened his eyes at the loss of her hand rubbing his head.

"Nah. I don't think he's sick, but he has been acting strange since he ran into you in town yesterday. Did you two have an argument or something?" Sakura looked at Pakkun confused.

"Yesterday? What are you talking about, Pakkun?" Pakkun studied her for a moment.

"Yeah, yesterday. Kakashi went out to get me some of that good kibble they sale near the academy. He said he ran into you around there. Anyway, he was acting all out of it after that." Sakura thought for a moment. Why would Kakashi lie about seeing her? She had been on a date yesterday and they had went to a restaurant on the other side of town. The only time she had been near the academy was when she had met Fubuki and when he had taken her into that alley and…Sakura suddenly panicked.

'_Oh shit! Did he see me in the alley? Did he hear me say-' _

"Hey kid, you alright?" Sakura looked to Pakkun trying to hide her panicked state.

"I'm fine. But um….did, well, did s-sensei say anything? A-About yesterday, I mean. Or about m-me?" Pakkun looked to the normally out spoken girl who was now reduced to a stuttering mess. He shook his head. He just didn't get humans sometimes.

"He didn't mention anything, but like I said he was acting off. You are too, now that you mention it. You sure you two didn't argue yesterday?" Sakura tried to contain her embarrassment of being called out on her emotional state by a dog. She had to get a hold of herself. It was best to tell Pakkun the truth…..or most of it anyway.

"No, we didn't fight. We didn't even meet yesterday. I was on a d-date. Maybe you got the day wrong." Pakkun knew he didn't get the day wrong, but nodded his head anyway.

"So, you guys trained without Kakashi today?" Sakura smiled thankful for the change in topic.

"Yeah. He was more late than normal so-"

"Sorry about that." Sakura jumped at the sudden rush that filled her at hearing that familiar voice and turned to look at the man in question. She could tell she was blushing, but just looking at him was so hard, especially right now, when he could have witnessed her scene in that alley.

"I-It's okay, s-sensei." Sakura looked down quickly to hi feet as she spoke.

Kakashi had to look away from her blushing face. It reminded him too much of how she had looked in his dream. Pakkun looked between the two of them. Something was definitely going on.

"So, have you finished training, Sakura?" Sakura risked a glance up into his face. She had to know. Had he seen her in that alley? Heard her embarrassing little mix-up? He didn't look any different. He didn't look uncomfortable near her. He wasn't looking at her in disgust, so many he didn't.

"I was just…taking a break, but if you need a training partner I could-"

"No… No, I think I'm just going to call it a day. Why don't you go get the others and we can go get lunch?" Sakura looked at him a little confused at his quickness to get out of training, but then agreed.

"Hai, sensei." She said as she got up and ran towards the others.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel a small pair of eyes on him but decided to ignore his little friend as long as he could.

"I talked to Sakura a bit." Kakashi twitched. "She said she was on a date yesterday. You didn't mention." Kakashi suddenly found something very fascinating about the tree they were standing by.

"Yeah, ah, It was with a guy I didn't know." Pakkun was getting a little irritated but he would have to find out what was going on later. Just then Sakura, Naruto and Sai came walking towards them.

"Kaka-sensei! Where were you today? We waited, but decided to train without you." Naruto said loudly as he walked up to Kakashi and Pakkun. Sakura and Sai followed behind him.

"Well Naruto, how about instead we go to Ichiraku's for lunch?" As they all started walking Pakkun stopped.

"I'm gonna take off, boss." Kakashi nodded a goodbye as his ninkin poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Naruto cheered as they all made their way to Ichiraku's. Once there Sakura quickly settled herself on the stool next to Kakashi's. She wanted to be near him as long as she could before lunch was over and they all went their separate ways. She was pretty sure that he had not seen her in that alley. If he had, she was sure he would have been upset that she had said his name during that kiss and so uncomfortable with her affection that he would not have invited them out to lunch. She was just over reacting because she felt guilty about it.

Ayame walked up towards the bar smiling.

"So what will it be guys?"

Naruto gave a big smile. "I'll have my usual after training meal! Oh, with extra egg!" Ayame smiled.

"Sure thing! What about you Sai-kun?" Sai gave her his much practiced 'friendly' smile.

"I will have the pork ramen." Ayame smiled.

"Sure, and you Sakura-chan?"

"I'll have the miso ramen, please." Ayame looked to Kakashi with a blush.

"And you Kakashi-san?" Kakashi smiled pleasantly at her.

"I'll have the same as Sakura." Ayame walked back into the small kitchen and started preparing their orders. Sakura was trying to keep her blushing in check. She didn't know why she was blushing. Kakashi had only ordered the same thing as her. She was getting way to girly lately. She decided to start a conversation with him since Naruto was busy speaking to Sai. It would help her mind from wondering to kami only knows where.

"So, um, I'm sure you're glad that the whole marriage thing is over." Kakashi looked over to Sakura and smiled. He could do this. Forgetting that dream would only happen if he acted like it was nothing. However, her constant blushing wasn't helping. _'Why was she always blushing around him now?' _Kakashi cleared his throat.

"I am. Though, I do wish that I wouldn't have had to make that whole '_I'm gay with Iruka' _comeback." Sakura laughed a little.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I actually thought for a moment that maybe I didn't know you as well as I first thought." Kakashi raised an eye brow.

"Seriously? You thought that I was gay?" Sakura couldn't help but laugh again at his expression.

"Well, to my defense, you admitted it, and you are a pervert, so-" Kakashi gave her a fake wounded look.

"So, because you think I'm a pervert, you think it's only natural that I would be into guys as well?" Sakura gave him a big smile.

"I don't think anything. I know you're a pervert. And I only thought you were truly gay for a moment. Not that there's anything wrong with it. I actually have recently become a fan of yaoi. Ten-ten loaned me a few manga's six months ago and I've been a supporter since." She said with a laugh. Kakashi chuckled.

"Well, who would have thought. But I could never be gay. The disappointment of so many women on my shoulders would be too much to bear." Sakura smirked.

"Well, I'm sure that gay men would appreciate a hot guy playing for their team too." Sakura froze. '_Wait….did I just say that!' _Why did she have to ramble? She never checked herself when she started rambling.

Kakashi's eyes widened momentarily. '_Did she just say I was hot?_' He looked over at her face. She was blushing so furiously. She must have caught what she said as well.

"W-Well, you know what I mean. S-Since every woman in Konoha finds your whole mask look mysterious and sexy, I just assumed that gay men w-would as well." Sakura clamped her mouth shut. '_Damn't Sakura! Stop rambling! You're making things worse!' _Kakashi stared at Sakura as she spoke. He ran her words over in his head. '_Mysterious…sexy….every woman in Konoha' _He looked at her blushing face again. _'Did that mean that she thought so too?' _

"Here's your ramen guys. Enjoy!" Sakura stared at the bowl of ramen in front of her. She honestly had no appetite now. Not when she had just rambled out that she thought that he was hot, not to mention the stuff about his mask being sexy. She could just crawl under a rock and die. He probably thought she was a freak.

"Look's like Naruto's enjoying his ramen." Kakashi said, trying anything to change the subject. Sakura looked to Kakashi's face. He didn't appear to have taken anything she said seriously. Maybe she could salvage the situation. She composed herself and smiled.

"Yeah, ramen _is_ his first love. So, do you know the details for our mission in Ame yet?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, not yet. Tsunade should be giving me an information scroll tomorrow. I'll know more then." Sakura smiled. Maybe she had a chance to spend more time with him.

"Oh. Well…maybe I could meet you tomorrow to discuss it. Maybe at the park." Kakashi gave her an eye crease.

"That would be fine. I should have the information by the afternoon time, so we can all meet then." Sakura tried not to frown. '_all?_'

"S-Sounds great."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**SO, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKYOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Sorry about the slow update, but my computer is stupid right now.**

**So, a late Merry Christmas to everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

[CHAPTER TEN]

After all the goodbyes were said Sakura made her way from Ichiraku's. Along the way home Sakura passed by one of the newer apartment complexes, where a sign hung reading 'apartments available' on the main doors. She made her way to the entrance and let herself in. The inside was nice much like the outside. The walls were a warm green color. There were a few beautiful plants with deep purple flowers around a large desk that sat to the left. A nice looking middle aged woman sat at the desk reading something. To the right stood an elevator and a stair well beside that. Sakura walked over to the front desk. She was planning on moving out sometime anyway. It wouldn't hurt to see how much the rent was. As she approached the desk the woman looked up and smiled.

"May I help you?" Sakura smiled in return.

"Yes. I was wondering if you still had any apartments available." The woman smiled before looking down at her desk inside of a large brown book.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Sakura turned around startled to look for who had spoken to her. Yamato had just come out of the elevator and was looking at Sakura questioningly. Sakura smiled at the familiar face.

"Yamato-taicho. It's been a while." Yamato walked up beside her and smiled.

"It has. Are you here visiting someone?" The woman at the desk smiled up at the pair.

"She's looking for an apartment. I didn't know that you knew such a cute girl, Yamato-san." Sakura blushed. Yamato smiled nervously.

"She is a colleague of mine. So, you're looking for an apartment? I thought you still lived with your parents." Sakura sighed. She didn't want to think about that right now.

"Well, I am but I am looking for another place. I'm nearly eighteen now, so I just thought it was time to gain some independence." Yamato smiled.

"Well, I've been living here for a few months. It's a nice place." The woman at the counter placed a set of keys on the desk in front of them.

"Yamato-san, why don't you show her one of the rooms to see if she likes it. Those keys are for apartment 404. It's on your floor." Yamato smiled picking up the keys.

"Certainly. Right this way Sakura." Sakura smiled and followed Yamato into the elevator. They stepped out as soon as they reached the 4th floor.

"It's right around this corner to the right." Yamato and Sakura walked passing by a few doors until they reached their destination. Yamato turned the key and held the door open for Sakura. Sakura stepped inside looking around. At her immediate right was the kitchen and even further right was an open dinning area. Across from the dining are was what seemed to be the living room. There was a terrace extending out from the living room. To her left was a small closet. Directly across from her was a door. She walked over and opened it, finding that it lead to a very spacious bedroom. She closed the door back and looked around. To the left was two more doors on either side of a hall way. The door next to the bedroom was a bathroom. It was bigger than the one she had now and the tub was way bigger. Across from that door, she found, was another bedroom, just as spacious as the first.

"So, what do you think?" Sakura turned to Yamato and they walked towards the front door.

"It's great. I really like it. So you live on this floor too? Does your place look like this one?" Yamato held the door out for her as they made their way back out into the hall.

"It's similar, though I have only one bedroom. Would you like to see it? I don't have much inside. I'm rarely home." Sakura smiled.

"I'd like that, if you're okay with it." Sakura followed as they went further down the hall and then turned left at the corner. He stopped at the first door on the right. Room 408. He opened his door and held it open. Sakura walked through and stood to the side so that Yamato could come in as well. She looked around. It was very similar. It was slightly smaller, but still very pretty. He was right when he said he didn't have much in his apartment. Aside from a nice looking table, a couple of chairs and a brown sofa, there was nothing.

"This room is nice too, but I like the space that the other one has." Sakura walked back to the front door and Yamato followed.

"Well, lets go back down and let Minami-san know." As they were riding down the elevator Sakura broke the silence.

"Yamato-taicho, if you could, can you keep this a secret for now? I don't want everyone finding out quite yet." Yamato smiled.

"Sure." Sakura smiled back but stopped as she remembered something.

"I almost forgot, Yamato-taicho, have you purchased anything for Kakashi-sensei's birthday yet?" Yamato sweat-dropped.

"I'm having a hard time choosing something, actually." Sakura smiled.

"That's perfect! Me, Naruto and Sai all pitched in and bought him a television. I was thinking that we could coordinate our gifts. You're so good at building things, I thought maybe you could give him a stand for the television." Yamato smiled as the elevator doors opened and they both stepped out.

"That sounds great. I had been worried I would never think of a gift for him, so this works out perfectly. Just keep me posted about when we will be celebrating." They walked up to the desk as Yamato placed the keys down. The woman smiled.

"So, how did you like it, Sakura-san?"

"Just Sakura, please. And I really liked it. How much is the rent?" The woman looked down into the brown book then back up with a smile.

"Well, it is normally 75,000yen a month but since your such good friends with Yamato-san, I can give it to you for 50,000yen a month." Sakura smiled brightly. She could afford that. She had saved all of her pay for two years now, minus what she had to spend on necessary items. She had a good deal of cash saved up, and with her regular pay, and the fact that she may make jounin in a few months meant that she definitely had the funding to get it.

"That sounds great Ma'am. When will it be available to move into?" The woman brightened.

"It should take me a couple of days to draw up the necessary paper work, but as you look like a trustworthy girl, you can go ahead and move in. Although, I will need you to fill out the paper work the same day I get it all together." Sakura nodded excitedly.

"I can come in to sign the papers when ever you get them ready. I'll just have to find some help moving my things." The woman smiled cheerfully holding out the keys.

"That is fine. Well, these keys belong to you now. You can just pay your first rent payment and deposit when you get settled in. " Sakura bowed to the woman, thanking her before she made her way outside of the apartment complex with Yamato in toe.

"Sakura, if you need help moving your things, I would be more than happy to assist you." Sakura smiled up at him.

"I'd appreciate that. How's tomorrow? Well, I have to meet sensei about our mission on Saturday, but afterwards would be fine." Yamato nodded.

"Sure. You are on the mission to Ame?" Sakura turned surprised.

"Yes. Sensei told me about it a few days ago." Yamato smiled nervously.

"Oh. I had herd you were banned from missions for a while." Sakura huffed.

"Man! My business really gets around. Anyways, I was, but sensei talked Shishou out of it. Are you on this mission too, Yamato-taicho?" Yamato smiled.

"Yes. I was called in when Kakashi-sempai was told about it as well." Sakura stopped walking and looked to him with a smile.

"That will be nice. We haven't had a mission with you in a while." Yamato laughed and then excused himself saying something about haven't had eaten lunch. Sakura bid him goodbye and walked to her house. When she got home she saw that her father's light was on in his study. She made her way to the door and knocked.

"Come in." Sakura opened the door and walked to her father giving him a brief hug.

"Pumpkin!" Sakura smiled.

"Hi, daddy." Sakura made her way to a chair opposite of him and sat down. "Do you have a minute?" Sakura's father looked up from his book and smiled.

"Of course." Sakura looked down uneasily. This was going to be hard.

…...

A good hour later, Sakura was in her room. Her eyes were still a little puffy from the very emotional conversation she had with her father. She had been honest about her feelings and he had accepted her choice, though he was adamant about making her promise to visit as much as she could. She now sat on the floor packing the last of her clothes, leaving only a few outfits that she would need for the next few days as well as for the upcoming mission. She had also packed all of her personal items, minus her mission supplies and the gifts for Kakashi's birthday. With the help of Yamato she would have all of her things in her new apartment tomorrow, but she was going to wait and officially move in after she got back from her mission. She still needed to talk with her mother. Sakura stood looking over her now bare bedroom. She was a little sad over leaving her childhood room, but it needed to be this way. Sakura absent-mindedly played with the bow of the gift she had gotten Kakashi. She had never gotten him anything on her own before. For his past birthdays as well as Christmas gifts, team seven had always given him group presents. It somehow didn't feel strange though. Her feelings had totally changed for him since last year, so of course she would feel the impulse to change other aspects concerning him as well. Sakura laughed lightly to her self. She never would have thought that she would go from an Uchiha-obsessed adolescent to the love-sick mess that she was now. What was even more unbelieving was that the object of her affection was Kakashi. Her sensei, her team captain, a man that she had admired wholeheartedly since she was a small girl. Her feelings were crazy. They were on many levels also inappropriate but after reflecting on what Ino had said to her, she couldn't bring herself to care about any of that anymore. It was a long shot she knew, but she would at least try to make him see her. Really _see_ her. If she failed, she would accept it knowing that she had tried her best. Sakura placed the gift back on her night stand and moved her outfits over to one side of her bed as she curled up on the other, letting sleep claim her.

…...

Kakashi walked out of Tsunade's office with the mission scroll. He had placed it in his pack, deciding that he would wait to read it until he got to the park where he would meet his team. Kakashi made his way to the park and found a bench and sat down. He took out the scroll and read it until he herd footsteps approaching.

"Tenzo, you got my message, I see." Yamato frowned taking a seat by Kakashi..

"Hai, sempai, but can you refrain from using that name while I am on regular duty?" Kakashi smiled.

"Hai..Hai, Yamato-kun." Kakashi said with a smile as he finished reading the last few words on the scroll.

"Oh, here's Sakura now." Yamato said with a slight smile. Sakura walked up to the two sitting jounin happily.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taicho." Kakashi gave her an eye crease.

"Hello, Sakura." Yamato stood as he greeted her, offering his seat to her.

"Thanks, Taicho." Sakura said, taking a seat gladly as she would be next to _him_. She looked over to Kakashi, whom she had purposefully sat a little too close to, and flushed at her boldness. She knew that if she had any chance at all to get him to notice her as a woman, that she would need to start somewhere, but being inexperienced with this sort of thing, she decided to start slow. _Extremely_ slow. She could feel his arm lightly pressing against her own and the feel of it caused tingles to travel down her spine. She thought only briefly that maybe she should move away a little, but her body wouldn't listen to her. Besides, Kakashi hadn't even seemed to take notice. Or maybe he didn't mind the close contact between them. Sakura felt her face heat up again at the thought of Kakashi being fine with their closeness and she unknowingly pressed a little closer to him. Sakura tore her eyes away from their arms. Now was not the time to try and discern what Kakashi's reaction, or lack of, meant. Sakura mentally shook her head. _'Stop thinking about it , Sakura!' _She really had to get a grip. She couldn't let either of them see her like this. She composed herself the best she could and looked back over to Kakashi. She hoped her voice would sound normal.

"Shall we get started, sensei?"

Kakashi looked up as Sakura had greeted him and gave her his usual smile. He noticed that she looked a little happier today than normal, and briefly wondered why. Not really curious enough to ask about it at the moment, he looked back to his hands. Glancing back at his scroll, he was about to unroll it when he felt a sudden warmth against his arm. He willed his body not to tense out of habit. He knew who the arm belonged to. Sakura had been offered the seat next to him only moments ago. The bench they were sitting on allowed for both of them to have enough space to comfortably sit side by side, yet Sakura had placed herself right up against him. Maybe she didn't realize how close she was. Kakashi glanced towards Sakura from the corner of his eye. She was looking at the closeness of both of their arms, and she was…blushing. '_Well, there goes that theory_.' She was obviously well aware of their close proximity to one another. Kakashi felt his heart slightly pick up speed. Sakura was embarrassed, he knew, but she made no move to distance herself from him. In fact, it felt as if she had just pressed herself even closer just now. Kakashi felt the heat from her arm spread throughout his body within seconds. He didn't understand why he felt…almost…excited. The fact that Sakura had willingly placed herself so close to him baffled him even more.

"Shall we get started, sensei?" Kakashi snapped out of his own head and looked to Sakura as she spoke. After a few seconds of registering what she had said, he was confused. Didn't she want to wait for everyone else? He let his gaze fall to her cheeks. He noticed immediately that the small blush she wore before had deepened in color. He felt the now all to familiar pull in his chest. What was going on with her? Why was she always blushing in front of him? Why was he…responding to it? Kakashi shook himself from such thoughts and tried his best to give her his usual smile as he spoke.

"We should probably wait for the others first." Sakura froze at that. Her small smile disappearing completely. _'Shit! I forgot to tell Naruto and Sai!' _Sakura looked to Kakashi embarrassed.

"I'm sorry sensei! I…..forgot to tell them about today." Kakashi gave a small laugh at the way Sakura was nervously bowing her head. Well, they would probably get more talking done without Naruto anyway. No sense in scolding her if it was to his advantage.

"Shall I retrieve them, Kakashi-sempai?" Yamato said with a sympathetic look towards Sakura.

"No. It's fine. Sakura can bring them both up to date later. Let's just get started." Yamato nodded as he brought his hand down to the ground and creating a small wooden seat. He brought his hand back up and sat down waiting for Kakashi to begin.

"Okay. As you both already know, we are going to Ame. Aside from the three of us, Naruto, Sai, and Yamanaka Ino will be joining us." Sakura smiled at the surprising information as Kakashi continued. "It will take three days to get there. Once there we will split up into two teams of three. One team will go meet with the client, Daimyo of Ame, Yasuda Shun, whom has asked for the Leaf's assistance in insuring that his daughter, Hotaru's wedding not be interrupted by any outside force that may oppose his daughter's union with her betrothed, Fukuyama Izumi. The other team will be on standby outside of the Daimyo's household to search for any abnormalities with the villagers. Fukuyama's family has struggled for power over Ame until the sudden death of his father. Fukuyama was given full pardon for his father's transgressions, and welcomed into the Daimyo's household. Many citizen's welcome the peace, but some are unhappy that the Daimyo is allowing Fukuyama to marry his daughter. So that is the idea of it. Any questions?" Kakashi looked to Sakura and then Yamato lazily. Sakura looked curiously over to Kakashi.

"Ano, sensei, do you know who the teams will be comprised of yet?" Kakashi looked to Sakura with a small smile. She probably wanted to be on a team with her friend.

"Well, three of us will be blending in as part of Fukuyama's wedding party, so I plan on having you and Yamanaka Ino pose as her bridesmaids." Sakura's face lit up. It would be nice to get to work with her best friend on a mission. Now, if only _he_ would also be on her team. "I am also planning on assigning Yamato as your team captain. He will pose as a member of the wedding party as well." Sakura's face fell a little. She had hoped that she would be on Kakashi's team. She tried to hide the disappointment that briefly showed on her face but was not quite quick enough.

"Is there a problem with the team placement, Sakura?" Kakashi said with a concerned look towards Sakura. Yamato looked to Sakura a little perplexed as well. Sakura cursed herself for being so damn readable.

"No, everything sounds fine, Kakashi-sensei." She smiled to emphasize her point. Kakashi studied her a moment but then dropped it as he gave her his usual smile. He wasn't feeling any strange sensations like earlier and he was relieved. He had to et things back to normal between them. He slightly turned towards her with a smile.

"Ne, Sakura, since the work is over why don't we go grab some food at that sushi place we went to a while back?" Sakura blushed slightly as a bright smile found it's way on her features. Kakashi and her always did this sort of thing. It wasn't like he was asking her out on a date or anything, but her thoughts and feelings about him had changed dramatically in the course of a month, making even the smallest amount of time spent with him mean something totally different than it ever had before. Sakura opened her mouth in response and almost excitedly agreed before she remembered her plans to move her stuff into her new apartment. Her smile quickly faded. _Damn my bad timing! _She would have to decline. _Ugh! _She was screaming inside_. _Sakura looked apologetically to Kakashi.

"I'm really sorry sensei. I'd love to go but I have to get some housework done so I'll have to pass this time." Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"Well, it can't be helped." Kakashi offered as he turned his attention towards Yamato.

"How about you _Yamato_-kun?" Yamato looked at Kakashi nervously. He had promised he wouldn't say anything about Sakura's move, but he hated to lie to Kakashi.

"I will have to pass as well, sempai. I have to get home and do my…laundry." Yamato sweat dropped. He always was terrible at lying. Kakashi looked to his friend suspiciously. He was acting awfully nervous to just be going home to do his laundry. He must be up to something.

"Well, I guess I'll go get some food myself. Ja-Ne." Kakashi lifted his hand in goodbye as he vanished. Sakura looked to Yamato apologetically.

"I'm sorry. You had to lie because of me." Yamato smiled waving a hand dismissively.

"It is quite alright. I wouldn't have agreed to keep this a secret if I didn't want to." Sakura smiled as they both began walking together towards Sakura's house.

…...

Kakashi sat on the branch of a nearby tree, hidden by the shadows of the near setting sun. He narrowed his eyes. He had hidden himself into a tree not to far from his teammates after he had left. He had just wanted to see what Tenzo was really up to so that he could mess with him about it later, but he never expected _this_…whatever _this_ was. They had both lied to him obviously. Why was Sakura leaving with Yamato? Why were they keeping a secret? It obviously wasn't anything bad. They were both smiling at each other. He _had_ been mildly surprised that Sakura had turned him down. They usually always grabbed lunch or dinner together after they got back from a mission or had to do some kind of boring work related stuff. He normally looked forward to the light-hearted conversation and the contented feeling that came with spending time with her. He had thought that she enjoyed hanging out with him as well, but she had chosen to spend her time with…well, not him. What was worse, she lied to him about it. Kakashi jumped down from his cover in the tree looking in the direction that Sakura and Yamato had disappeared into minutes ago. Why was he getting so annoyed over this? So he had been turned down…lied to. He lied on a daily basis about his reasons for being late, among so many other things. Still, he couldn't shake off the anger he felt when he saw the two of them walking away. Kakashi had to fight the urge to follow them. It wasn't his business. Sakura wasn't _his_ to begin with. She had every right to spend time with whomever she wished. Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was acting like a spoiled brat being forced to share his favorite toy. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so childish.

''''

Sakura walked to her door followed by Yamato. She turned the key and opened the front door. Sakura turned on a light and motioned for Yamato to come in as well.

"My parents aren't in right now. They have dinner with my grandparents once a week. My room is up these stairs and to the right." Sakura pointed at the long flight of stairs as she began to walk towards them. Yamato followed until they were both in front of her bedroom door. Sakura turned the door knob and wisted into her room.

"Everything is already packed. Just grab whatever you can carry. There's not much." Sakura said as she started stacking a couple smaller boxes on top of each other. Yamato nodded and took a look around the room. He smiled as he noticed the overly girly wallpaper and all the pink furniture. The total opposite of her personality, he thought. Sakura looked up to Yamato as she heard a small chuckle escape him. She narrowed her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Yamato smiled and looked to Sakura apologetically.

"Well, it's just that I would not have expected so much…pink." Sakura grimaced.

"To my defense, the décor has been the same since I was about three." Yamato smiled and bent down to grab the rest of the boxes.

"Shall we?" Sakura smiled. Yamato cradled the boxes securely.

"After you."

…...

"Well, that's the last of it. All I have to do now is buy some furniture for my kitchen and living room. Oh, and a bed." Sakura said looking around her almost empty apartment. Yamato smiled, setting down the last box into Sakura's living room.

"Would you like something to drink? I believe I have some bottled water in my refrigerator." Yamato offered . Sakura smiled up at him.

"Sure."

…...

Kakashi had left his apartment for the fifth time since he had gotten back from the park. He was not going to turn back around this time. He would just go and ask Yamato why they had lied. Kakashi frowned. This was so unlike him. He didn't let this kind of thing bother him. Why was he acting like this? Kakashi made his way through the busy street. Kakashi saw the apartment building come into view and a wave of uncertainty filled him. He halted in his steps. What was he doing, checking up on his teammates? Whatever Tenzo and Sakura were hiding, it was their business not his. He needed to turn around and go home.

"Well, she looks a lot younger than him. Relationships don't normally work out when there's such a big gap in age." Kakashi turned towards the voice and saw two middle aged women standing at the vegetable stand that he currently stood in front of.

"Well, I think it's good that Yamato-san has found a nice young woman. He must get lonely, you know?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he absent-mindedly sifted through random vegetables. _Were they talking about-_

"I suppose you're right. She looks nice enough, but what strange colored hair." Kakashi's hand reflexively tightened around whatever poor vegetable that happened to be in his hand. There was only one _young woman _he knew of in the village with _strange_ colored hair.

_Sakura_

Those women said '_relationship_' as if Sakura was involved with Tenzo romantically. Kakashi just couldn't believe that a girl as young and pretty as Sakura would go for someone so much older. More than that though, he couldn't believe that Tenzo would do such a thing. It was just…wrong. Yamato was her captain. A grown man. Sakura was still young and easily swayed by confusing emotions. If Yamato had gone after her, then it was the same thing as taking advantage of her naivety. Kakashi sighed and threw the abused vegetable back into it's crate. He really shouldn't be letting idle gossip get the better of him. The woman may have just seen them walking together and had just assumed they were a couple on their own. Kakashi sighed. But why would they be walking together so close to his apartment? All to soon thoughts of a less than modest nature filtered through his mind. Kakashi reflexively tightened his fists that were limp by his sides. Sakura was his student, his teammate, his friend. It was his responsibility to look after her. If something so….wrong was really going on, he needed to protect her. With his mind made up, Kakashi made his way into the apartment complex.

…...

Yamato walked into his kitchen with a small smile on his face. It was nice spending some time with someone, un related to work or missions. He honestly didn't really get out much and make friends. He usually spent his time off alone and even when he very rarely went out, he always felt a distance between himself and everyone else. People tended to treat him differently when they learned of who he was. After all, his very existence was the product of the twisted Sanin turned rogue and his immoral experiments. However, he never felt like he was the odd one out in front of team seven. Well, Naruto had sometimes lacked subtlety when voicing his thoughts about him at first, but he had eventually warmed up to him. Sai was rather odd himself so he never really had to worry with feeling different in front of him. And Sakura, when she had learned about what…no…who he was that day on the bridge from Orochimaru himself, instead of being disturbed, she had actually looked to him admirably. She later commented that his abilities like those of the First's, were an incredible thing to witness first hand, and they were a great asset to the leaf that he should be proud of. Even Kakashi had always treated him with the same normalcy as everyone else even back in their Anbu days. Yamato's smile grew as he thought that maybe he did actually have a few friends.

"Knock…knock…knock" Yamato turned towards his door wondering who could possibly be knocking.

"Hai, Hai. I'm coming." Yamato said as he walked casually towards his door. Upon opening the door, he smiled lightly.

"Ah, sempai. I wasn't expecting you." Yamato's smile faltered a little when he took in the slightly bothered and poorly hidden expression on his sempai's face.

Kakashi looked to Yamato with his trademark smile on his face, even if it was fake. He had already made up his mind in the elevator. He would not loose his cool. He was Hatake Kakashi. He was always calm and collective no matter who was concerned.

"Ah…well, I was in the neighborhood and thought I might drop by." Yamato's smile returned.

"Would you like to come in?" Yamato asked, moving to the side to give Kakashi room to enter. Kakashi shot a hand up to the back of his head, running it through his hair slightly.

"Sure, if I'm not a bother." Yamato chuckled lightly as Kakashi made his way into the room.

"You're no bother, sempai. Please sit down. Would you like a drink? Tea, perhaps?" Kakashi couldn't bring himself to sit down. He was feeling much to tense. He made his way to a wall in between the kitchen and living room and leaned slightly against it.

"No. I'm okay for the moment." Yamato looked to Kakashi a little concerned. He was too stiff in his movements and hadn't even taken a seat. He wondered if maybe he should ask him if something was wrong.

"Tenzo…" Yamato looked to Kakashi and smiled.

"Yes, sempai?" Kakashi paused for a moment. How could he ask his colleague, his friend something like this? What if he was wrong about this?

"Did you finish your laundry?" Yamato looked puzzled.

"Laundry? I'm afraid I have no idea-oh…ahahaha…forgive me sempai. I am scatter brained today. Yes I finished it all." Yamato said laughing nervously. Kakashi sighed. This was getting him nowhere. He was obviously still lying. Kakashi turned away slightly from the nervous wreck in front of him when his eyes tuned in on something in the kitchen. There, sitting on the bar was _two_ partially empty bottles of water. Kakashi surveyed the rest of the room. Nothing else was out of the ordinary but he still felt that same anger rise inside of his chest. His eyes once again scrutinizing the water bottles. This didn't go unnoticed by Yamato and he sweat-dropped. Trying to think of an explanation fast, Yamato shuffled into the kitchen picking up the two traitorous bottles and tossed them into the trash. Kakashi watched him with overly observant eyes.

"I…had a little company over earlier. My landlady stopped by for a moment. She's a very nice lady." Kakashi searched his face for the traces of deceit he already knew he would find. It was now or never. Kakashi needed to say what he was going to say soon. He was feeling slightly out of control over his normally calm facade.

"Sakura seemed awfully happy today, don't you think?" Yamato cringed at the turn that their conversation was taking. _He couldn't know could he? _

"S-Sakura? Happy? I-"

"It kind of makes me wonder what has happened to make her so." Kakashi interrupted. Yamato tried to maintain his composure. He could not give away Sakura's secret. He quickly glanced back when Kakashi began again.

"Perhaps she had a date. After all, she is a young woman now. In fact if I'm not mistaken a couple of old ladies I passed by earlier said that they had saw her with an older man. I wonder who that was?" Yamato's mouth hung agape. Kakashi hadn't gotten the wrong idea, right? The eerie sound of Kakashi's chuckle made Yamato cringe.

"I haven't the slightest idea, s-sempai." Kakashi moved a step closer towards Yamato, giving him a fake smile.

"Hmmm. I thought that maybe you would have caught a glimpse of them. They were supposedly around this area a while ago." Yamato straightened up the best he could. He would keep his promise no matter what. A man did not go back on his word.

"No, I did not see them." Kakashi lost the smile completely and stared at Yamato a little threateningly.

"That's too bad. I would have liked to speak with this '_older man_' and let him know that while he may not see it as such, it is absolutely inappropriate, no matter the circumstance, to become…_involved_ with a seven-teen year old girl. Don't you agree, Tenzo-kun?" Yamato smiled uncomfortably. Kakashi had obviously been listening to some over-the-top rumors and gotten the wrong idea, but he could not remedy the situation without giving away Sakura's secret.

"Yes. I agree with you one hundred percent, sempai." Kakashi reared in his threatening aura and plastered his face with his usual smile.

"I'm glad that we agree on this. Well, it's getting late. I guess I'll be going." With a poof, Kakashi had vanished from the room before Yamato had even started to say goodbye. Yamato placed a hand on his forehead. He was getting to old for this kind of stress.

…...

**SO, TBC...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I COULDN'T RESIST PUTTING YAMATO IN THIS FIC! I JUST LOVE HIM! **

**ANYWAYS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE KAKASHI'S BIRTHDAY PARTY, AND SINCE THE EVER YOUTHFUL GUY-SENSEI WILL BE IN CHARGE OF IT, IT'S GONNA GET CRAZY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK A WHILE FOR THIS CHAPTER. MY COMPUTER WAS MESSED UP AND I COULDN'T GET ON THE INTERNET.**

**ALSO, THANKYOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! I GET INSPIRED EVERYTIME I READ ALL OF YOUR THOUGHTS. I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! AND REMEMBER, FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITSISM ANY TIME! IT'S ACTUALLY HELPFUL FOR A FIRST TIME WRITER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

{RECAP FROM CHAPTER 10}

_Kakashi lost the smile completely and stared at Yamato a little threateningly._

"_That's too bad. I would have liked to speak with this 'older man' and let him know that while he may not see it as such, it is absolutely inappropriate, no matter the circumstance, to become…involved with a seven-teen year old girl. Don't you agree, Tenzo-kun?" _

_Yamato smiled uncomfortably. _

_Kakashi had obviously been listening to some over-the-top rumors and gotten the wrong idea, but he could not remedy the situation without giving away Sakura's secret._

"_Yes. I agree with you one hundred percent, sempai." _

_Kakashi reared in his threatening aura and plastered his face with his usual smile._

"_I'm glad that we agree on this. Well, it's getting late. I guess I'll be going." _

_With a poof, Kakashi had vanished from the room before Yamato had even started to say goodbye. _

_Yamato placed a hand on his forehead. _

_He was getting to old for this kind of stress._

**[CHAPTER 11]**

Kakashi tiredly made his way from Yamato's apartment. He would just teleport to his apartment, but the emotional strain had left him feeling extremely tired. He honestly felt like he hadn't accomplished anything by speaking with him. Kakashi sighed. Maybe it was all just a big misunderstanding. But then why did they feel the need to lie to him? Kakashi navigated through the back streets and alleys to get to his apartment. He couldn't deal with seeing someone he knew right now. After another ten minutes of walking, he was finally on his street. A jolt of familiar chakra made Kakashi stop dead in his tracks.

"Shit!" He cursed inwardly. He tried to turn away as fast as possible but the flash of green caught up to him quickly.

"Kakashi! How are you, my youthful adversary?" The outrageously clad jonin asked. Kakashi looked up, acting like he had only just noticed him.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kakashi replied bordely. Gai's expression fell for a fraction of a second, but quickly recovered as he flashed Kakashi with his best youthful smile.

"Ah! You got me! Indeed that is why you are my eternal rival!" Kakashi lazily turned towards his apartment and started walking again.

"So, my hip friend. Did you fare well on your last mission?" Kakashi sighed.

"It went well, Gai." Gai's eyes sparkled with admiration.

"Yes! You are truly a worthy adversary! Your passion burns brightly like the flames of youth!" Kakashi now stood in front of his door. He was really tired and wanted to go to sleep. He looked to Gai.

"So Gai, did you need something? I really need to get to my mission report." Kakashi lied. Gai smiled fervently.

"What dedication!" He exclaimed as he wiped at a stray tear. "But yes! I wish to discuss your plans for your birthday. I would be most honored if you would allow me, the green beast of Konoha, to plan your party!" He cried. His eyes ablaze with youthful determination. Kakashi rolled his eyes. He knew Gai. Even if he told him no, that fool would still do it. He turned around, defeated.

"Fine…but nothing over the top. Just close friends and my team. That's it." Gai bestowed Kakashi with his most passionate '_nice guy pose_.'

"Leave it to me, my youthful friend!" Kakashi waved a hand in goodbye as he let himself into his apartment, leaving a stupidly posed Gai outside.

...

Sakura had made her way home after she left Yamato's apartment in good spirits. She never knew that Yamato was such good company. She had always thought he was a little up-tight, but that wasn't the case at all. She had enjoyed talking with him. She truly felt like his equal when she spoke with him. Not the child that everyone else seemed to still see her as. He had even asked her to just call him Yamato, saying that it was only natural, since they were teammates and friends. She felt a tinge of pride when he had said that. He was the only adult she knew that treated her the age that she was. Sakura sighed. She wished that Kakashi would ask her to do the same one day. Maybe she would just start calling him without the honorific on her own. Sakura blushed at the thought. What would he say if she called him so intimately? Another blush crept up to her checks as she thought of the only time she had actually said his name like that. Though, it was in an alley and not to him directly. The ringing of her phone shook her from her less than innocent thoughts.

"Hello?"

"_What's up, forehead? Any new developments? You haven't called at all." _Sakura thought for a moment before sucking in a large breath. She hadn't told Ino anything about all of the stuff that's happened.

"Well, pig, as a matter of fact, a lot has happened. Where do I even begin? Fubuki asked me out. You know the waiter from that café?"

"_Yeah. He's cute_." Sakura sighed and continued.

"Well, when we were taking a walk after our date, he kissed me!" Ino let out a small gasp.

"_What did you do? I bet you hit him_." Sakura's face fell, embarrassed.

"No! Why do you always assume that I would hit…never mind. I-I let him because…I was imagining it was…Kakashi-sensei. I even accidentally called out his name." Ino gasped.

"_Oh my god! That's terrible and wonderful at the same time!" _Sakura sighed.

"That's not even the worst of it, pig. The next day during training, Pakkun informs me that Kakashi-sensei had seen me in the same area where the kiss happened that day!" Ino let out a huge breath.

"_Wow…Do you think he heard you?" _Sakura frowned.

"I sure as hell hope not! Pakkun said he was all weird after that though."

"_I'm glad I called. A lot has happened!" _Sakura just shook her head. Ino loved gossip way to much for her own good. Sakura smiled as she remembered the last thing she wanted to tell her friend.

"Oh, by the way I found a place to live. Over by the new apartment complexes. Actually, Yamato lives there as well. He helped me get a discount. We both moved my things in this afternoon. But, um, I'm not really telling anyone right now so-" Ino laughed.

"_Hey, that's great! I won't tell-oh, my mom is calling me I gotta go, but listen Sakura. Maybe it's a good thing if he heard you. It might help him realize how he feels about you. Just don't get discouraged and give up. We made a promise, remember?_." Sakura smiled lightly.

"Thanks Ino. Bye."

"_Bye." _Sakura hung up the phone and thought about what Ino said. She was not going to give up.

...

Sakura stared at her self in the mirror one last time. It was just a birthday party, but she wanted to look good. She was going to give Kakashi his present tonight. She had to look perfect. Sakura smoothed her hands over her purple dress she had bought just for this occasion. It was pretty expensive but she didn't care. It was a short sleeve chiffon mini dress. It was fitted in the waist with a small silver bow in the front. The bottom of the dress flowed down to her mid thigh. She had bought a cute pair of silver open-toed heels with small purple bows on the straps. They were only three inch heels. She couldn't handle anything like the six inch death traps that Ino had loaned her days ago. She had even bought a beautiful silver hair pin in the shape of multiple tiny orchids, with purple rhinestones for petals. She had fixed her hair much like Ino had a few nights ago. Sakura reached to her dresser picking up silver and amethyst earrings and put them on. Smiling to herself she picked up the wrapped television, using her chakra induced strength, along with her own present which she hid stealthily in her purse and turned to her door and headed out. Gai had instructed everyone to be at Kakashi's apartment by six o'clock and she was going to make it just in time.

...

Kakashi had reluctantly agreed to allow his birthday party to take place in his apartment. Gai's insistent chatter about the usual places not having enough class for _his eternal rivals special day, _had finally caused Kakashi to break and agree if it would get Gai away from his front door a day ago. Four hours ago, Gai had shown up with his faithful little clone, practically kicking him out, saying that he had many things to set up for the party. He was to show up for his party at 6:30pm. Kakashi supposed that he would show up on time. The party was for him after all. After walking around aimlessly for an hour around town, he had laid under the shade of a large tree in the training grounds to read his book. He didn't know haw long he had stayed like that. Another glance at his watch told him that it was nearing that time. He stood up brushing off his clothes. He had opted for comfort today, seeing as it was his birthday and all. He had on a pair of black comfortable pants and a grey long sleeve shirt over top of his black under shirt and mask. Giving a small sigh, he made his way towards his home.

...

Kakashi could hear the excited banter from inside suddenly go silent as he turned his key into his door.

"Happy Birthday!" Was the united scream that welcomed Kakashi as he made his way inside closing his door. After giving all the necessary greetings Kakashi looked around his now overly decorated apartment with his usual smile in place. What was with Gai and the color green? Kakashi made his way in a little further being greeted by another swarm of people. Kakashi inwardly sighed. He had told Gai not to go crazy.

"Kakashi, my dear rival! Happy Birthday!" Kakashi grimaced at the volume in which Gai was speaking so close to his ear. '_Speak of the devil and he will appear.' _Apparently the saying goes for speaking in your thoughts as well.

"You are in the spring time of your youth, my dear friend! Let us celebrate it with fiery passion!" Gai exclaimed wrapping an arm around Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi just kept the smile in place as he searched the room for his team.

"Thank you Gai." Kakashi offered. Gai let his tears fall as he began to hug himself.

"Such a fine display of gratitude! Now, my dear rival, it is time for you to have a seat. There are presents to open!" Kakashi was then pulled over to his arm chair and was sat down in it. As Gai called everyone's attention to him making an announcement that everyone should get their gifts ready, he finally caught sight of Naruto and Sai walking up carrying a rather large gift. His eyes glided past the other people searching for his last teammate. When he looked over towards the very back of his living room he saw her. She was standing towards the back wall motioning to it with her hands as she spoke to someone. Kakashi didn't know who. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was absolutely lovely. The soft purple of her dress did wonders to accentuate her soft ivory skin. Kakashi let out the long breath that he had un-knowingly held in. He knew she hated dressing up, yet she had dressed up for his birthday party. For him. Kakashi mentally shook himself as he felt that familiar sensation rack through his entire body. Why were his thoughts of her so complicated now? It was never like this before that mission. Busy with his thoughts he had missed the fact that she had noticed him and walked over to where he sat.

"Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi snapped his head up, seeing Sakura standing in front of him with a bright smile. He steadied his strange emotions and smiled back. He had told himself days ago that he would make things as light-hearted as they used to be between the two of them.

"You look nice, Sakura. Did you dress up just for your old sensei?" Sakura blushed brightly.

"I-Thank you." Sakura paused as a small frown played on her features. "And stop saying that! Y-You don't look old at all! And thirty-one is still quite young in my book!" Kakashi smiled at the way her brow furrowed. Her words had made his heart feel light and he gave her a genuine smile.

"Thank you…Sakura." Sakura looked to his face and flushed a good few shades darker at the change there as well as in his voice. What happened next was unexpected to the both of them. Of their own accord Sakura's feet had brought her even closer to him. Her arms both shot out in front of her as she leaned into her sensei and wrapped them firmly around Kakashi's neck in an awkward embrace.

"H-Happy Birthday." And it was over just as quickly as it had started. Kakashi sat there blank faced as Sakura scurried away to stand with her team. He quickly fixed his features. That had been…different. Sakura had never willingly touched him before. Well, aside from the necessary when she had to heal him. It was very unexpected, but it had felt…nice. He wasn't used to that kind of affection. He had just sat there like an idiot. He only hoped she wasn't upset that he didn't hug back. Kakashi straightened in his seat as he glanced towards her. She was still quite flustered, a fact that seemed to be constant lately. A small smile played on his face as he thought of something. She smelled of orchids. She was wearing the perfume that he had bought her on her birthday.

Sakura hurried over to her team and sat in her chair.

"Sakura-chan, you okay? You look really red." Naruto said loudly. Sakura gave him a death glare.

"Naruto, your too loud. And I'm fine." Truth be told she was anything but fine. She couldn't believe that she had hugged him. Her body had acted on it's own. He had been so warm. Felt so perfect in her arms. And he smelt amazing. She could honestly say that giving up on him was now a complete impossibility. Because if there was even a small chance that she could be that close to him again, even for a moment, then she would do anything within her power to make it happen.

A loud announcement from Gai broke them both out of their thoughts.

"Alright! It is time for everyone to gather around as we shower my eternal rival and friend with gifts! Come everyone! With youthful vigor we shall celebrate to the fullest!"

Kakashi sighed at the once again extremely loud voice of his outrageous friend. As everyone settled, he couldn't help but glance to his right where he new she was sitting. She gave him a smile and he sighed in relief as he returned it. Good. She wasn't upset.

"Kakashi. Happy Birthday." Kakashi looked back in front of him to the booming voice of Tsunade. "May you last many more years. I still need someone to overwork." Tsunade smirked as she handed him a poorly wrapped gift. Kakashi opened the gift to reveal a large, partially full bottle of booze. Kakashi looked up smiling.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I see Shizune forced you to get rid of your stash." Tsunade grimaced at the memory.

"I'll have it re-stocked in no time!" She said with a smile and took her seat in the crowd. After opening gifts from Iruka, Kurenai, team Gai, team 10, and team Asuma he took an envelope from a smirking Genma's hands. Kakashi sweat-dropped. _Anything could be in here._ Kakashi hesitantly opened it to reveal that it was empty. Kakashi looked up to him quizzically. Genma just smiled.

"That envelope is a promise, man. Whenever you want to come with me to the more _sinful_ part of town, I'm treating you to any woman you want for the night." Kakashi rolled his eyes as a few cat calls, oddly enough the loudest belonging to Tsunade, were heard as well as quite a few insults sent Genma's way. Kakashi smirked when he heard Sakura call him a pig. After sitting back up from placing the envelope on top of his pile of opened gifts he found himself uncomfortably close to the face of one Mitarashi Anko.

'_Oh bloody hell!' _

Kakashi backed away only to find that Anko took the chance to move forward sitting on the arm of his chair with a small bag dangling in her hands.

"I have a wonderful present for you, birthday boy." Anko purred seductively. Kakashi winced. Anko just laughed it off.

"Oh come on Kakashi, open it. Or we could always go into your room and I could give you a more _pleasurable_ birthday gift." Anko said as she lifted her hand to Kakashi's hair only to be swatted away. More cat calls could be heard as Kakashi leaned away from her ever slightly. At the sound of a familiar huff Kakashi jerked his head towards Sakura. She was sitting in her chair practically staring daggers at Anko. Kakashi stared a little shocked. Why was _she_ so upset over Anko's flirting? Come to think of it, before she had punched Masami-san, Sakura had yelled at her for '_parading herself around him like a whore.' _Kakashi didn't know what to make of it. A laugh from Anko brought him back to reality.

"Did the suggestion leave you that breathless? Good, because I've missed you so much." Kakashi gave a long sigh. He would never be rid of this psycho unless he accepted the gift.

"Just the gift will do Anko." Kakashi said as he grabbed the bag from her hand. Anko smirked as he reached his hand inside and pulled out the lacy red article from the bag. As what he held in his hands began to register in his mind he shoved the offending undergarments back in it's bag with a mortified expression. Anko laughed as she leaned into Kakashi slightly.

"I wore them all day long while I thought of you." Kakashi shuddered out of pure repulsion and quickly placed the bag into Anko's hands.

"Yeah, I'm not going to be able to accept…that. Okay, who's present is next?" Anko stood up angrily at Kakashi's rejection of her gift, and walked over to the bar for a drink. Right on cue Gai rushed over to Kakashi with an elaborately wrapped present in, what do you know, green.

"My dear rival! You are my greatest friend and my biggest obstacle to overcome in one! You are the very essence of the springtime of youth! No matter how many years you age, never let anyone extinguish the youth in your heart!" Gai's little heartfelt speech had actually struck a cord in Kakashi, in a weird friend who says weird nice things, kind of way, and Kakashi smiled as he began to unwrap the box.

"Thank you Gai. Your words were-wait…what the hell is…this?" Kakashi pulled the dark green bundle from the box with a scowl. Apparently it was the new thing in Konoha to give people underwear on their birthdays. Among all of the now happily laughing guests, Kakashi sat there at a loss for words. What do you say to a man that gave you skimpy underwear as a gift? Kakashi was so shocked that he almost missed the words that went across the back of the hideous underwear. The word 'R-I-V-A-L' was printed in bold black letters. Gai let out a loud laugh.

"Aren't they magnificent, Kakashi? Now, I didn't wear those all day thinking of you like Anko-chan, but what I did do is even better!" The expression on Kakashi's face was enough to stop all of the laughter in the room. Gai, unabashed by his glare pulled something out from practically nowhere. Kakashi's mouth dropped as he looked at the object before him.

"Now do you see the awe inspiring bond that we share as rivals, Kakashi? I bought these two pair as a matching set! Now, together, we will always be…eternal rivals!" Gai cried into his arm as he held out the underwear with the word 'E-T-E-R-N-A-L' written across them. Kakashi had nearly had enough when he saw Sakura, Naruto and Sai walking up to him. Sakura turned, her hand motioning to Gai.

"Lee-kun, can you…um…?" Lee jumped up right away guiding the still overly emotional Gai back to his seat. Kakashi looked at his teammates with a smile as the boys placed the large present in front of him. Kakashi gave them a smirk.

"It's not more underwear is it?" Kakashi asked playfully as he opened his gift. He carefully looked his new television over and then back up at his team with a genuine smile.

"We hope you like it Kaka-sensei." Naruto said happily. Sai stood smiling as well. Sakura motioned over to the far wall.

"Yamato is currently making you a stand to put it on." Kakashi's smile faltered as he heard the informal way she called his name. Since when had Sakura been calling him just Yamato? Sakura looked worriedly to Kakashi. "Is something wrong? Do you like your gift, Kakashi-Sensei?" Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the worry in her eyes. His smile returned as he looked to all of them.

"I love it guys. Thank you."

...

As the party went on, Kakashi started to feel the beginnings of a headache coming. He had found a quiet corner to sit and read his book, or pretend to anyways. He couldn't help but notice the way that Sakura had been near Tenzo almost all evening. Sure she had socialized with her blonde friend a while, but she kept going back over to him. Wasn't this _his_ birthday? She hadn't even spoken to him longer than five minutes all night. As the beginnings of a song filled the air, Kakashi stood. He only caught the first few lyrics of Gai's karaoke that he had dedicated to him before he closed him self in his room. He walked to the conjoining bathroom with a sigh. Running his hands in the cool water from his sink, he splashed some onto his face before turning off the tap. He was slowly loosing control of his normal life. A rustling on his bedroom door knob alerted him to the trespassers that had now entered him room and he quickly pulled his bathroom door closed.

'_Damn't! Nobody better even think about getting busy on my bed!' _

"For what reason did you wish to speak with me in private? I must return soon." Kakashi looked to his bathroom door. '_Is that Sai?'_

"I just wanted to spend some time with you." Kakashi pressed closer towards the door. '_That's Yamanaka Ino_. '

"While I appreciate your sentiment, I do not think Sakura will be too pleased that I have left this evenings festivities." Kakashi heard Sai speak again.

"Don't worry about it Sai. I'm sure that Sakura won't even be thinking about where you are. Not when her mind is filled with a certain guy out there."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. What did she mean? Did she know something about Tenzo as well?

"I am aware of the circumstances of which you speak. Sakura would most certainly not be angry about my absence here when she is close to the person she loves." Kakashi narrowed his eyes further as he heard Ino gasp.

"Sai, you know about Sakura's feelings for him?" Kakashi peered through the crack in his door at the two intruders.

"I'm afraid I am not at liberty to say. Sakura trusted me with her secret, therefore, I can not divulge any information." Kakashi and Ino huffed in annoyance at the same time.

"Sai, Sakura told me too. I already know all about it, so the trust won't be broken if you talk to me about it." Kakashi couldn't believe that he was stooping so low as to listen in on Sakura's personal business through a bathroom door.

"I suppose you are right. While I am at a total loss as to her attraction to him, I find the oddness of it quite interesting." Ino laughed at Sai's words.

"What do you mean? It's not odd. So he's a lot older than her? I know that normally people tend to look for people in their same age group, but there's nothing wrong with a little bit of an age gap." Kakashi gripped the counter roughly. _'So Sakura has feelings for Tenzo?' _Kakashi couldn't help the feeling of irritation that swept over him. He was loosing it. All because of one girl.

"That is not what I am referring to. I speak of the history between them. It is not within the social norm for such a pair to be involved." Kakashi was confused. What history was Sai speaking of? Tenzo had only been a part of their group for a little less than a year.

"Well, I don't think that their history should be a problem. So it's considered taboo or whatever. It shouldn't matter anymore given her age and all. Besides, I'm sure people would probably overlook that more than the fact that he's for-teen years her senior." Kakashi's mind was reeling. Why did they keep talking about this history thing? It made no sense. And wasn't Tenzo only twenty-seven? That Yamanaka girl sucked at math.

"Well, maybe some old-fashioned people would care about their history, but they'd get over it. Anyways, did she tell you about the whole kissing thing?"

Kakashi froze. He couldn't hear anymore of this. He had to get out of here. With a few quick hand signs he had made it onto his roof. He was careening towards insanity and there was nothing he could do to stop himself. He just couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that one girl was making all of these unwanted emotions come out. He had honestly never felt such raw anger towards someone that was not an enemy on the battle field before in his life and it was totally unwarranted. He shouldn't even be feeling this way. This…jealousy over Tenzo. Kakashi closed his eyes in defeat. Yes. That's exactly what it was. Jealousy. But as angry as he was with Tenzo, his was ten times more angry with himself. The same ideals he had been preaching to Tenzo just days ago, were the very ideals that he had defiled with his every thought of her lately. A hand came up to run through his hair. No. He had no right to be angry with Tenzo. He was the sick one. Even now, he couldn't get the owner of those beautiful pink locks out of his head.

...

Sakura huffed once again as she heard Anko's voice cut through the crowd over to where she and a few other people were sitting. Sakura scrunched up her nose at the overwhelming scent of alcohol coming off of her. Sakura turned away quickly at her drunken squealing about '_her birthday boy'_, or so Anko thought. Sakura almost sprayed the sip of drink she had taken at mention of just how _good_ Kakashi was in bed and how she just knew that he would give in to temptation again. It took all of her willpower to get up and walk away from that particular conversation without taking out her anger on the story-teller's face. Even from the other side of the room she could still hear everything.

'_That big slut!' _Sakura was seething. She knew it was not really her business who Kakashi had been with, but just thinking about him touching that skank and of her touching him in return made her feel physically ill. She hated feeling this way. She wanted so badly to tell him of her feelings and have him return them. Sighing, Sakura could stand no more of Anko's stories and made her way through the front door to get some air.

...

Kakashi looked down as he heard his front door open and close yet again. The familiar chakra suddenly hit him and he froze as he watched Sakura walk out further into the front lawn. She was just standing there, but he could tell that she was bothered by the slight pout of her full pink lips. Kakashi's eyes were glued to her even as his mind was telling him that this was the very reason that he was in such turmoil now. He let his eyes drift from her lips to her neck, down her curves to her thighs. A slight intake of breath left him as he saw her shiver from the cold, wishing that he had been the cause of such an action. Kakashi grabbed his head. He had to stop this. It was sick. He had to get his shit together. Maybe it was better if he went back inside. He wasn't sure if he could control his erratic emotions right now. All of those thoughts left him as he saw her shiver again. His body reacted on it's own. With a quick jump he was behind her. Why did he love to torture himself?

"You'll catch a cold out here with no jacket." Sakura turned around wide-eyed to face Kakashi. He was smiling but his posture was stiff. Sakura gave a small smile.

"Sensei, what are you doing out here? You should be enjoying your party." Kakashi looked at her with a dull expression.

"I'm not big on crowds. Besides, I needed some air." Sakura studied his face a moment trying to figure out what was wrong with him before she gave up and turned back around looking up at the lit up starry sky.

"I needed the air too." She gave another shiver and Kakashi reflexively moved even closer behind her. The moment he lifted his arms he tried to tell himself to stop, but his body would have none of it.

Sakura suddenly tensed as she felt two hands rest on her shoulders. The flush on her face deepening ten-fold as his hands began trailing up and down her arms fluidly. Her mind couldn't grasp the reason behind his touch.

"W-What are you-" Sakura squeaked out.

Kakashi took in her sudden behavior as discomfort and stopped his hands from moving. But after feeling another shiver, even those thoughts didn't stop him from resuming his movement and pressing her form softly to his front. His mind battled with himself as his reasonable side tried to come up with a suitable excuse for his behavior. It was just a friendly gesture to keep her from getting sick from this cold, he told himself. Sakura shivered from the heat of Kakashi's breath hitting her ear as he spoke in a low smooth voice.

"I'm trying to warm you up. Are you…uncomfortable with this?" Kakashi asked worriedly. She probably thought he was crossing the line by touching her like this. Truth be told he was, but his body had a mind of it's own right now. Sakura closed her eyes trying desperately not to notice the feel of the tight muscles of his torso on her back. Finding that to be totally impossible, she let out a small breath to steady herself before answering.

"N-Not at all. This is okay." She said shyly. Sakura had to concentrate just to stand up-right at the feeling that his body on hers gave her.

'_This feeling….I want-' _

Sakura felt her self become hot as his body pressed against her even further.

'_I want…to keep feeling this way…' _

Kakashi couldn't believe himself. He had actually just pressed her even closer. All the more shocking, is that Sakura had said that she was okay with it. He wasn't a genius at social interaction, but this kind of contact was definitely crossing the boundary of what should and should not happen between himself and Sakura, and they both knew that. But she felt so _right_ beneath his hands. She felt so…_perfect_. That thought caused a slight discomfort in his chest. He knew the feeling all to well. He was ashamed by his own behavior, disappointed in himself for his inability to contain such despicable thoughts of his ex-student. Kakashi chanced a sideways look at Sakura. She had a deep flush on her cheeks again. Any qualms he had were soon forgotten as curiosity got the better of him.

"Why do you do that?" He asked, his voice barely hiding the extreme curiosity he felt. Sakura turned her head slightly, confused at Kakashi's question.

"D-Do what?" She stuttered out. Kakashi sighed.

"Blush like that. Lately, every time I see you, you're blushing." Sakura froze in her spot. _Damn his perceptive eyes…well eye!_ What could she say? She couldn't very well tell him that it was because she was secretly in love with him. She heard another sigh escape him and knew that he was waiting for an answer. Should she use this as a way to hint at her feelings or would it be too bold? Clearing her head, Sakura looked down as she spoke.

"I-It's because I-" A sudden noise from the door alerted them both to their company. Kakashi's arms fell immediately as he turned around towards the door with a small frown.

"Sempai? What are you doing out here? Oh, Sakura, You're out here to?" Yamato spoke as he shivered slightly from the cold. Kakashi suppressed the urge to subject his good old friend to the torturous wonders of his sharringan for disrupting them. But maybe it was better this way. His emotions were so jumbled up right now. He didn't need to go any further than he had. He put on a fake smile as he answered.

"Ah, Tenzo-kun, just getting some air and some peace and quiet." Yamato smiled at him knowingly before looking slightly concerned at Sakura.

"Sakura, are you felling alright? Your cheeks are positively stained red. Perhaps you have caught a fever being out in this weather." Yamato stated as he walked towards her placing the back of his hand over her forehead. The action made Kakashi's uncovered eye twitch. Sakura smiled nervously, knowing that her red cheeks had nothing what so ever to do with the weather.

"I'm fine, Yamato. I should go inside soon though." Kakashi frowned. There it goes again. The way she said his name.

"Make sure you do. It would be awful if you got sick and couldn't go on that mission tomorrow." Yamato said as he smiled before turning towards Kakashi once again.

"Well. I'm going home. Make sure you both get some rest tonight as well. See you Sempai. Bye Sakura." Sakura smiled brightly at him, much to Kakashi's annoyance.

"Goodnight Yamato. I'll see you tomorrow." She said in a sing-song voice that made Kakashi all the more annoyed. What was with how close they were acting with one another? Kakashi watched Yamato walk away before turning to Sakura speaking in a controlled tone. He told himself this was not his business, but couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"So, you've gotten pretty close with _Yamato_, have you?" Kakashi didn't know why he was asking her this. He was letting his anger get the best of him. Sakura looked to him smiling. The contented look on her face made Kakashi clench his fists in an attempt to control his unnatural anger.

"Yeah. He's a lot nicer than I first thought. We've been getting along really well lately. In fact-"

"Don't say it." Kakashi snapped out. His mind whirling in the anger he now felt over what he thought she was going to say to him. Sakura looked at Kakashi worriedly. His voice sounded angry and his posture was stiff. She wasn't used to hearing or seeing him like this.

"Sensei?" She said worriedly. Kakashi's eye's narrowed slightly as he answered in a clipped tone.

"Hmmm. It's '_sensei_' for me, but '_Yamato_' for him. I suppose it's only natural seeing as you two are involved." Kakashi mentally berated himself. He was acting like a complete ass but he couldn't stop his mouth from speaking. His anger had long taken over any sense of rationalization he had had earlier. Sakura looked to him utterly confused.

"I-Involved? Sensei, what are you talking about?" Kakashi let out a humor-less laugh. She was lying to him…again. He felt the last few strings of his carefully guarded emotions snap.

"Drop the act, Sakura. Besides the fact that you've suddenly started addressing him so informally, you two lied to me the other day to be together. I even heard the Yamanaka girl and Sai talking about _your feelings _and something about a _kiss_." Sakura's face changed from confused to shocked, then to embarrassed as she realized what he must have heard. He had obviously overheard Ino and Sai and thought they were talking about Yamato. So much for your friends keeping secrets.

Kakashi watched as the confused expression on Sakura's face turned to one of utter embarrassment. So, it was true then. She loved Yamato. She had even-

In a split second Kakashi had lost the reigns on his anger. He sauntered towards her, the anger apparent in his features. Sakura took a unconscious step back which only seemed to irritate him further. He reached out, grasping her wrist in a firm hold.

"Well, Sakura, did you do it?" Kakashi's voice sounded so menacing. Sakura had only heard him take that tone when he was in battle. It made her slightly tremble.

"S-Sensei, I don't understand what you're a-asking." She asked worriedly. This only seemed to spur Kakashi's anger and he lowered his face closer to hers as he pulled her slightly closer. As scared as Sakura was, she still had to steady herself from the dizzy haze that his sudden closeness was causing her.

"Did you _kiss_ him?" Sakura slightly winced as his hand tightened.

"No. Sensei, I would never. He was helping me move the day that we were together. I just didn't want everyone to know about it yet so I told him not to say anything about it until after our mission." Kakashi's eye was calculating as he looked into her eyes for signs of deception. He saw none but it still didn't sit right. His brow quickly furrowed.

"That still doesn't explain what I over heard about your feelings and about the kiss." Sakura tried to pull her arm from his grasp but he only tightened his hold on her. Why was he acting like this? Hurting her? Sakura frowned as anger found it's way to the surface. Anger at herself for being to much of a coward to tell him how she felt. For not being good enough for the man standing in front of her. And anger towards him for thinking something so ridiculous.

"Nothing is going on between us. Besides, I-It's not really your business anyway, Sensei!" Sakura spat as she tried to pull out of his grasp again. Kakashi only looked down at her, anger festering within his obsidian eye.

"Not my business? It's disgusting, Sakura. He is way to old for you. It is wrong. Immoral. You are my responsibility. That makes it _my_ business." Sakura was beyond angry now, and she used a chakra filled hand to release his grip on her arm. She had had it with trying to tell him that she wasn't involved with Yamato. The one she wanted to be with was-

Kakashi snapped out of his anger as he felt her rip his hand from her wrist. He hadn't even realized he had grabbed her. He glanced down as Sakura began to absent-mindedly rub her red, abused wrist. Kakashi felt a rush of guilt, but had no time to form the apology that was on the tip of his tongue, before she spoke.

"_You're_ responsibility? I'm not a child anymore! I'm not your student anymore!" Sakura shook slightly from the anger building inside of her as she spoke. "Do you want to know about my feelings, _Sensei_? I'll tell you! Yes, I'm disgusting, as you put it! I have feelings for an older man! But it's not Yamato! It's You! And the kiss that you are so worried about? I said _your_ name while my date kissed me! That's what you overheard!" Sakura's breath was coming out ragged as the realization of what she had just owned up to hit her. Crimson cheeked, she lowered her face trying to hide her mortified expression from the dumb-founded man in front of her.

Kakashi stood shocked. Had he heard her right? It was…him she had feelings for? Not Yamato? He had to put in great effort to compose himself as the jolt of emotion at her confession coursed throughout his entire body. He had to get his head to quit swimming and think about this rationally. There was no way that a girl like her could be into someone like him. She was probably confused. Misplacing her feelings of security and friendship for him into something else. It happened a lot. A student having a crush on their teacher. It would pass within time. It had to. He could not believe otherwise, for her sake as well as his. The sound of Sakura's scuffling feet broke Kakashi out of his thoughts. He looked at her downcast expression. He was at a loss for what to say. He didn't know how to deal with something like this, but he knew he couldn't give her any false hope. Anything between them would be wrong. He could never allow it, no matter what his inner thoughts were telling him to do.

"A-Are you going to say anything?" Sakura whispered out shakily. Kakashi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He had to end this. He looked down at Sakura with forced detachment.

"Sakura. What you are feeling is completely normal. A lot of students find themselves having crushes on their teachers. It will pass within time. One day you will find someone, your own age, and you'll realize that what you are feeling now was never-" Sakura stepped closer towards him, cutting him off abruptly.

"No! It's not a crush. I have been feeling this way for a long time now. I've had time to evaluate my feelings. They are real! My feelings for you are real." Sakura choked out. She was shaking and slightly dizzy. She was blushing madly, and so very embarrassed, but she didn't care. She had to make him see that her feelings weren't as flimsy as some school girl crush. She shakily closed the distance between them and gazed into his exposed eye. She had never been so close to him before. Sakura's heart was beating wildly and she found that it was extremely hard to breath but she pushed further. Timidly, with a shaky hand she reached out and rested it onto his chest. The touch made her head spin.

"Sakura-" Kakashi began. He knew that whatever she was up to, he needed to stop it before things got out of hand.

"Please…" Her voice came out sounding so vulnerable. It was filled with so much emotion, it made Kakashi halt his words. Sakura trembled slightly as she found her resolve.

"Please…believe that they are real…" Sakura said softly as she closed the distance between them, leaving only a couple of inches between her slightly parted lips and his covered ones.

"Kakashi…" She whispered against his masked lips before covering his masked lips with her own in a fervid kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she poured all of her emotions into the kiss. When she felt his lips start to slowly move against her own she thought that she would die right there from utter happiness. She pressed her body even closer to his trying to deepen the kiss as much as she could with the constriction of his mask in the way. At the feel of Sakura pressing her body against his own, Kakashi came back to his senses. He suddenly pushed away as if he'd been burned. The abruptness caught Sakura off guard and she stood there breathless and dumb-founded. Kakashi backed up a few steps. How could he have let things go this far? How could he have kissed her back? His eyes found her confused face. All he could do was look apologetically at her.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked as she took a slow step towards him. Kakashi jerked backwards and it made Sakura stop in her tracks. The look of hurt that filled her features then forced Kakashi to look away hurriedly. He couldn't face her like that. Not when it was his fault she was hurting. What could he say to make this better? Make it like this never had happened. Sakura could read the regret on his face and it took all of her will power not to fall into a sobbing pile on the ground. Was this her answer?

"Kakashi…I…we-" Sakura cut herself off when she saw the pained look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this happen, Sakura. I'm so sorry, but I can never be more to you than I am now." Sakura felt the stinging from the tears behind her eyes.

"I-I can't accept that. You k-kissed me back. If you don't feel the same way, why did you kiss back?" Her voice came out choked up. Kakashi hated that he was making her so sad but he just couldn't give her what she wanted.

"I'm sorry." It was all he could think to say. He would never tell her of his feelings. Sakura felt a tear streak across her face and she cursed herself for being so weak.

"I-I know that us being together would be considered wrong to some people, and I know how hard your past is for you, but if you just give me a chance, give _us_ a chance, I could make you happy. I-I know I could." Sakura pleaded as Kakashi looked away, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi whispered. Sakura held back a sob as she looked down at her trembling hands. So, this _was_ her answer.

"S-Stop saying your sorry." Sakura said as she wiped at her eyes fiercely. Kakashi looked up to her pitiful form shaking from her held back tears.

"Sakura-" Sakura cut him off trying her best to give him a fake smile. She had embarrassed herself enough for one evening.

"It's fine. I'm fine, Sensei." Kakashi felt the stab of pain return to his chest. He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms and tell her that it would be alright, that he felt the same, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring her into his world. There was nothing but pain. He had nothing to offer her. A loud slurring voice from the door way made both he and Sakura jump. Kakashi looked apologetically to Sakura once more before turning to face a drunken Anko.

"Kashi, where have-_hiccup_-you been? I've been looking for-_hiccup_-you." She slurred as she stumbled over to him with hooded eyes. As she slung her arms around his neck she registered the look on Sakura's face, and she smirked.

"Ah, pinky. I didn't-_hiccup_-see you there. Hope I wasn't interrupting-_hiccup_-anything?" Sakura couldn't hide the hurt and anger from her face. How could Kakashi just let her hang on him like that, especially after what she had just told him? And why did Anko continue to look at her like she had gained some soft of victory by doing so in front of her. She couldn't stand to watch someone else touch him like that. It made her feel sick. Kakashi didn't have to look back to know that Sakura was upset. He hated Anko as much as she did, but if he could make her angry enough by it, maybe she would loose whatever feelings she had for him. It would be easier for the both of them. Kakashi tensed as he heard Sakura's slightly hurt voice.

"Actually, Sensei and I were-" she began before being rudely cut off by Kakashi himself.

"Not at all, Anko. Sakura was just saying goodbye." Kakashi said, not betraying any of the emotions he was feeling. He would make Sakura hate him if he had to. Anything to make the pained expression that he knew she now wore off of her face. With that thought in mind, he reluctantly placed his hand on the small of Anko's back. "Let's go inside Anko." Kakashi said as he pushed her towards the door. Sakura couldn't describe the hurricane of feelings that she currently felt at his actions, or his words. He had just dismissed her, like everything she had just said to him meant nothing. As she watched them walk towards the door, her tears fell silently. Kakashi stopped right at the entrance before turning his head towards her. He felt his heart ache at her broken form but he knew this was for the better. He forced himself with every ounce of will power he had left to give her a fake smile.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura." He said as he turned and disappeared into the crowd of people. Sakura, in a daze, made a few shaky hand signs, before she reappeared in her cold dark apartment, and fell to the floor, sobbing. She would let it all out tonight. And in the morning she would act like it never happened. Just how _he_ wanted it to be.

**/**

**SO, THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT! AND SORRY IF KAKASHI WAS A LITTLE OOC HERE. I JUST IMAGINE THAT A KAKASHI CONFUSED BY HIS EMOTIONS, ALONG WITH JEALOUSY WOULD MAKE HIM KIND OF ACT DIFFERENT ANYWAYS. AS ALWAYS, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I'LL TRY TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**

.


	12. Chapter 12

**FIRST OFF, I WANT TO APOLOGISE FOR TAKING SUCH A LONG BREAK FROM THIS STORY. MY GRANDMA PASSED AWAY AND I TOOK IT KIND OF HARD. **

**I WANT TO SAY THANKS ONCE AGAIN TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**

**ESPECIALLY TO: **_**kakashifan9 **_

**YOUR REVIEW REALLY HELPED ME BECOME SUPER MOTIVATED ABOUT THIS AGAIN! **

**I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! SORRY IT'S ON THE SHORT SIDE BUT I WILL HAVE MORE OUT SOON! AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

{_Recap from chapter 11_}

"_Sakura-" Sakura cut him off trying her best to give him a fake smile. She had embarrassed herself enough for one evening._

"_It's fine. I'm fine, Sensei." Kakashi felt the stab of pain return to his chest. He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms and tell her that it would be alright, that he felt the same, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring her into his world. There was nothing but pain. He had nothing to offer her. A loud slurring voice from the door way made both he and Sakura jump. Kakashi looked apologetically to Sakura once more before turning to face a drunken Anko._

"_Kashi, where have-hiccup-you been? I've been looking for-hiccup-you." She slurred as she stumbled over to him with hooded eyes. As she slung her arms around his neck she registered the look on Sakura's face, and she smirked._

"_Ah, pinky. I didn't-hiccup-see you there. Hope I wasn't interrupting-hiccup-anything?" Sakura couldn't hide the hurt and anger from her face. How could Kakashi just let her hang on him like that, especially after what she had just told him? And why did Anko continue to look at her like she had gained some soft of victory by doing so in front of her. She couldn't stand to watch someone else touch him like that. It made her feel sick. Kakashi didn't have to look back to know that Sakura was upset. He hated Anko as much as she did, but if he could make her angry enough by it, maybe she would loose whatever feelings she had for him. It would be easier for the both of them. Kakashi tensed as he heard Sakura's slightly hurt voice._

"_Actually, Sensei and I were-" she began before being rudely cut off by Kakashi himself._

"_Not at all, Anko. Sakura was just saying goodbye." Kakashi said, not betraying any of the emotions he was feeling. He would make Sakura hate him if he had to. Anything to make the pained expression that he knew she now wore off of her face. With that thought in mind, he reluctantly placed his hand on the small of Anko's back. "Let's go inside Anko." Kakashi said as he pushed her towards the door. Sakura couldn't describe the hurricane of feelings that she currently felt at his actions, or his words. He had just dismissed her, like everything she had just said to him meant nothing. _

_As she watched them walk towards the door, her tears fell silently. _

_Kakashi stopped right at the entrance before turning his head towards her. He felt his heart ache at her broken form but he knew this was for the better. He forced himself with every ounce of will power he had left to give her a fake smile._

"_See you tomorrow, Sakura." He said as he turned and disappeared into the crowd of people. _

_Sakura, in a daze, made a few shaky hand signs, before she reappeared in her cold dark apartment, and fell to the floor, sobbing. _

_She would let it all out tonight. And in the morning she would act like it never happened. _

_Just how he wanted it to be. _

**[CHAPTER 12]**

The forest was thick and humid as the two teams made their way outside of fire country. Sakura gave a silent huff as she averted her gaze once again from the reason for her overly puffy eyes and utterly miserable mood. Since the team had met outside of Konaha's gates nearly five hours ago, she had caught herself looking at Kakashi every time her mind wandered back to last nights events, which was pretty much all the time. Ino had of course noticed and asked her what had happened but Sakura had given her a half smile and told her that she was just still tired. Ino had called her bluff and tried to pry out more information, much to Sakura's annoyance before giving up and bugging Sai. But what annoyed her even more than her nosy friend was that she couldn't even safely look at Kakashi because he kept awkwardly meeting her gaze. He had some sort of cross between discomfort and calculation on his face. A couple of times she even thought he was going to say something to her, but he would turn away. She knew that what she had done last night would destroy their friendship if Kakashi had turned her down, but she had foolishly let her emotions take over. Sakura wondered mildly if Kakashi was obsessing over it as much as she was. Another glance in his direction gave her an answer. He was staring at her wrist. The wrist that he had roughly grabbed last night. Sakura self consciously moved her left hand over her wrist and for a split second Kakashi had locked eyes with her, but it was over as quickly as it had begun.

After another few excruciating hours of travel, Kakashi had announced that they would be camping. As per usual when traveling with the wood user, Yamato had built them a nice sized shelter for the night. Sakura threw her bags into a corner and made her way outside. She had a headache and Naruto's loud banter was making it unbearable. Right after she walked out of the door she froze. Kakashi was standing directly across from her at the small fire that Sai had made when they first settled. She thought about just turning around and going back indoor's but he had already looked up and saw her there. Sakura took in an un-steady breath as pain racked through her chest. She had never known that love could feel like this. Even when Sasuke had left, even when he had tried to kill her, she had never felt nothing close to the pain that came from simply knowing that Kakashi didn't love her back. Kakashi was still looking at her with a carefully concealed expression. When he took a small step towards her, she gave him a pleading look which stopped his movement and made him lower his gaze. She couldn't take having him so close when he didn't feel the same way as she did. After a few moments Kakashi looked back up, with a pained expression. This was the last thing she wanted. She was pathetic and it was making Kakashi pity her. How had things gotten so messed up. The smooth, deep voice that spoke shook her from her inner thoughts.

"Sakura, about…about what I did…to your wrist, I mean. I'm sorry. That never should have-" Sakura lifted her hands and gave him her best smile.

"No. Don't worry about it, Sensei. It…I didn't even feel it." Kakashi watched as Sakura tried to shrug it off with a fake smile and forced laugh. It didn't fool him for a moment. Even without his near perfect observation skills, he could tell that she was hurting. If only he could tell her how much it hurt him as well. Kakashi forced himself to smile. If she needed to pretend, he would let her.

"I'm glad. Wouldn't want our only medic injured." Sakura gave a sigh of relief that Kakashi hadn't called her out for her less than convincing performance.

"Yeah…well, I'm going to turn in. Goodnight…sensei." Sakura replied weakly as she turned back towards the door. Kakashi studied the slight tremor of her back as she stilled, facing the door and he felt his heart sink even lower than he thought possible. He barely was able to whisper his reply.

"Goodnight…Sakura."

The next morning was no better for Sakura. She still felt that overwhelming pain in her chest. Nevertheless, this morning she was resolved to try and act as normal as she could for Kakashi's sake at least. She didn't want him to feel bad because of her. It wasn't his fault that his pathetic ex-student was in love with him and he didn't feel the same. However, resolving to act normal and actually doing it proved to be difficult. After a very unsuccessful hour of trying and failing miserably to act like walking next to Kakashi wasn't killing her, she decided to speed up her step and fall in beside Ino. After a moment or two Ino started up on her interrogation again and after what seemed like hours of hearing Ino whine Sakura finally spilled all of the details.

Ino smiled cheekily in Sakura's direction.

"This is a good thing, forehead." Ino whispered. Sakura scowled at the use of the hated nick name and frowned at Ino.

"How in any way is what I told you a good thing, pig?" Ino just shook her head.

"You are so naive." She said with a smile. "Why do you think he got that upset over Yamato-taicho in the first place? Because he was jealous, that's why! He _so_ like's you back. He's probably just over thinking things. That's why he tried to make you think he didn't return your feelings." Sakura thought for a moment. It made sense. She had to hand it to Ino. But what if they were mistaken. Sakura didn't think she could live through rejection a second time. Ino frowned over at Sakura.

"Look's like you both have over-thinking in common. Look, Sakura, I'm right about this. I know it. We just need to experiment with it a little. You know, make him jealous again." Sakura sighed uneasily.

"I don't know Ino. I don't think I can deal with scheming on top of everything else." Ino looked over sympathetically.

"But just think about it. What if the plan works? Don't you want to be with him?" Sakura gave a small smile.

"Yes…I do. I really, really do." Ino gave a smirk."Then let's make him deliriously jealous!"


	13. Chapter 13

**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY THAT THERE ARE STILL PEOPLE READING THIS FIC! AS ALWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! DON'T FORGET THE REVIEWS! THEY KEEP ME GOING!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_[RECAP FROM CHAPTER 12]_

_Ino looked over to Sakura sympathetically._

"_But just think about it. What if the plan works? Don't you want to be with him?" Sakura gave a small smile._

"_Yes…I do. I really, really do." Ino gave a smirk."Then let's make him deliriously jealous!"_

**Chapter 13**

Sakura looked over to Ino skeptically.

"How do you expect me to make him jealous out here, huh? In the woods? During a mission?" Ino glanced towards the other members of the group and back at Sakura with a smile.

"There's plenty to work with. Sai is totally off limits, of course, but take your pick at the others." Sakura frowned not liking where Ino's thoughts were going.

"What, pig? You expect me to…well to-" Ino laughed.

"I want you to man-up…or woman-up…_whatever_, and choose a victim. It's not too hard. You have two very oblivious men to choose from. The village idiot or our very own team captain, Yamato-taicho." Sakura blanched.

"Naruto's not a village idiot! And besides, I could never lead him on like that. And have you already forgotten? I told sensei that there was nothing between me and Yamato already." Ino slowed her step, thinking.

"Hmmm…Oh! I got it! Yamato-taicho can still work." Sakura frowned, unconvinced.

"How exactly?" Ino leaned in towards Sakura with a dreamy look.

"Oh, just think of it! _The scorned ex-student turns to her kind and handsome team captain for comfort after the heartbreak of her unrequited love for her former sensei. Little did she know it would turn to love! _Kakashi-sensei will eat it right up!"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Okay! Okay, pig! So, how do we do this?" Ino gave a big smile.

"That's my girl! And _we _aren't doing anything. You are, forehead. Hey! Don't give me that look! It's simple. Just show him more attention than you normally would. Stand a little closer than normal. Laugh when you talk to him. Just basically look really freakin' happy around him." Sakura flushed.

"I can't do that sort of thing with Yamato! I don't…maybe this was a bad idea, Ino." Ino laid her hand on Sakura's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You can do this Sakura. You are stronger than you think. And I'll be here if you need me. Now, go! You only have a few hours before we stop for the night!" Sakura took a deep breath. She could do this. Ino was right. There was nothing she wouldn't do for Kakashi.

"O-Okay, here I go." Sakura said shakily. Ino smirked leaning into Sakura's ear before giving her a small push.

"That's it! Make him want it, girl!" Laughing, Ino didn't catch the scowl sent her way from a very red-faced Sakura.

…

Sakura made her way over to her…well, _victim_, according to Ino, with a forced smile and absolutely no plan as to how she was going to start this whole train-wreck. Luckily, she didn't have to speak first. She didn't think she would have been able to anyways.

"Hello Sakura." Yamato said with a smile. Sakura smiled back, nervously and opened her mouth to answer, but all that came out was an awkward sounding squeak. Sakura flushed as she cleared her throat from the embarrassing noise and tried to find her voice, along with her crumbling pride.

"Hello, Yamato." Sakura said quickly before turning to look at her comrade in arms. She rolled her eyes at the enthusiastic thumbs up that Ino was giving her and turned back to Yamato.

"I-It's a nice day out, huh?" _Oh yeah! That was real sexy, Sakura! Weather conversation? Really? _

Yamato looked up towards the sky before meeting Sakura's gaze with another smile.

"It certainly is. I haven't seen such a beautiful sky as today's in a long while. It just puts me in a better mood. How about you?" Sakura smiled at Yamato's honest words. He really was a nice guy.

"Yeah. It does." She answered, finally feeling calm. Maybe she could do this after all.

…..

Kakashi had to stop himself from blatantly staring at Sakura and her new little buddy once again. What had it been, two hours now? How long could a conversation with Tenzo last, really? Kakashi knew by experience that he wasn't one of the most exciting people to talk to, so why was Sakura over there talking with him, and laughing with him and…smiling at him. _That_ smile. That was _his_ smile. He should be the one to put that kind of smile on her face. That light in her eyes. Kakashi huffed as he looked down at the same page of his book that he had been looking at since Sakura and Yamato had started talking. This was his own fault. He knew that. _He_ turned _her_ down. She knew the risks, the complications that starting a relationship with him would involve, but she was still wanted to be with him. But what did he do? He turned tail and ran, like always whenever any real emotions were involved. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve to be jealous over her. He lost that privilege when he hurt her that night. Another laugh made him look back over to her. He loved her laugh. He had always thought it was beautiful, but he didn't realize just how much he loved it until he took it away. How did things get this way? How did he go from being content with life and mildly aloof, to this pathetic man that he was reluctant to call himself. He couldn't go ten minutes without that same gut-wrenching pain returning to his chest. That indescribable feeling of loss and hurt that even carried into his dreams at night. And the worst part about all of this was that he had did this to himself. _No_, he thought. The worst part was thinking that Sakura had to go through even an ounce of this kind of pain because of him. Because of his cruel words. How he had dismissed her feelings and walked away from her. He could never forgive himself. If he were a stronger man, maybe they would be happy right now. Together, walking hand-in-hand. Maybe she would be looking at him the way she was looking at Tenzo right now. _Great!, _he thought_. Now I'm making myself feel physically ill. _He had to stop looking at them. He needed to. For his own sanity. Screw the time, he was turning in early tonight.

"Let's set up camp just up ahead, everyone. We'll get an early start tomorrow to make up for lost time." Kakashi said in his best expressionless voice. Everyone stopped, Naruto whining about not being tired, as always, and Kakashi divided out the evenings tasks. The quicker they ate, the sooner he could go on patrol.

….

He knew it was wrong, but he had to separate them. Even if he had no business interfering in her life, so he had sent Yamato and Ino to collect fire wood after Yamato had built their shelter, and had ordered Sakura to prepare their rations while he and Naruto set up everyone's sleeping packs. He hadn't however intended to be in the position he was currently in. Standing face to face with Sakura…alone…pretending to eat whatever it was she had given him. All because Naruto had just decided that he just had to go search for a small spring that Lee had told him was around this area. Yamato and Sai had opted to sleep already, and Ino had said something about keeping an eye on the idiot, which left him standing awkwardly with his food in his hand as Sakura sat across from him and the fire, looking anywhere but directly at him. This had to be some of the worst luck he had ever had.

…

_Damn that pig! _Sakura thought. _Why did she have to leave me like this? _Things couldn't possibly get worse. Here she was in front of the person that she loved more than anything, that had turned her down just two nights ago, and she was acting like a pathetic mess. It was even making Kakashi so uncomfortable he wouldn't even sit. It was only going to make things worse between them if this whole jealousy plan of Ino's didn't pan out. She had to regain their friendship somehow. If she couldn't have him, she at least wanted to be friends again. Slowly clearing her throat she glanced up at Kakashi and tried her best to make eye contact, for the first two seconds anyways. _Argh! Epic fail, Sakura!_

"The food sucks, huh?" She asked, using the first thing that popped into her head. Kakashi visibly blinked and looked down at his food.

"Huh? Oh, um, no. It's quite good. Thanks for making it." Sakura couldn't help a small smile as she forced herself to act normal. Act like she used to before this whole mess began.

"Uh huh. You haven't even eaten any yet. How would you know?" She teased. She could do this. She needed to make things right between them again. Kakashi looked down embarrassed and swiftly downed half of the bowl before Sakura could even attempt the old coveted peek under his mask.

"Well, now I have, and I must say that it was the best food I've ever eaten." He said with a small smile. Trying his best to bring back at least some semblance to their shattered relationship. Sakura looked at him and frowned.

"You can sit down, you know. And don't give me that crap about my cooking. I know I suck at it." Kakashi smiled as he lowered himself to the ground, looking at Sakura with a smirk that made Sakura's heart flutter in her chest.

"Very well. I admit defeat. It was by far the worst food I have ever had the displeasure of sampling in my entire life." Sakura scoffed and threw her bread at him, which he caught with a chuckle.

"Hey now. You wanted the _truth_. But I suppose it's best if I do keep this bread. _A woman and her figure_, and all that." He said with a sly smile plastered on his face.

Sakura forced herself to scowl. She hadn't had so much fun in such a long time.

"Hey! Are you calling me fat, sensei? How rude! Take it back or next time I prepare the rations, your portion may be poisoned. And give me back my bread, you thief!" Sakura said as she stood and held out her hand. Kakashi laughed lightly, before he quickly stuffed her bread in his mouth.

"Sorry, I believe your bread is gone. Might I suggest some more of this awful soup instead?" Sakura tried to keep up the angry face but she lost it and instead found herself laughing. Really laughing for the first time in so long. She let herself drop down on the ground beside of Kakashi as she tried to calm her laughter down. When she heard him sigh contentedly she looked up. The look in his eye sobered her laughter immediately. Sakura's breath caught in her chest. That look. It held so much emotion. She had never seen him so unguarded before. His masked smile had never been so visible, had never been more beautiful to her than it was in that moment. She hadn't even realized that his hand was touching her until she felt her hair being tucked behind her ear. When she heard him speak, she thought her heart may just explode.

"I really love your laugh." Kakashi said, barely above a whisper. It had Sakura's heart doing flips, and the rest of her feeling like jello. What was happening? Maybe…maybe Ino's plan had worked. Maybe he wanted…maybe she should…

Before she could decide, her body had leaned in to his small touch and she had closed her eyes. Savoring the feeling of his finger tips on her cheek. All to soon however, the heat of those fingers left and she found herself opening her eyes at the sound of Kakashi clearing his throat.

"Well, I'm going to take first watch." Kakashi said as he shot up from his seated position next to Sakura. "You should get some rest Sakura." And before Sakura could even decipher what had even happened he was gone with a poof of smoke.

…

To say that Sakura had gotten hardly any sleep would be an understatement. _Try none what so ever! Argh! Why is my life so complicated? _She mumbled to herself as she walked along the path that would have them in Ame by lunch time. Sakura was annoyed to say the least. Annoyed that she couldn't decipher Kakashi's actions last night. Annoyed that Ino had only smiled mischievously after hearing about it, but said nothing, and annoyed that now she was going to be dead tired all day. Sakura let out another huff as she kicked an offending pebble out of her path.

"That little rock must have made you terribly angry. Whatever did it do?" Sakura turned to the cheerful voice to her left and frowned slightly.

"Yamato. How can you be so cheerful so early?" Sakura mumbled as Yamato chuckled.

"I take it someone didn't get their proper beauty sleep then?" Sakura just frowned further.

"You have no idea." Yamato gave another thoughtful laugh.

"Do you want to talk about it? It's just that you've not been yourself since the mission started, and well, what are friends for, you know?" Yamato stammered out nervously. Sakura couldn't help but smile a little at his awkwardness.

"Thanks, but I'm okay. Just haven't been sleeping well. By the way, do you know when our free time will be once we arrive? I'm asking because they have like a billion old medical texts that I have been dying to get my hands on. Oh, and of course there's their world famous tea shop." Yamato gave a nod in agreement.

"Yes. I've also heard of their tea shop. The Atsushi tea shop, I believe." Sakura smiled up at him.

"Yeah! That's the one. You know your tea Yamato." Yamato returned her smile easily.

"Sorry, but I'm not sure when our free time will be, but I'll speak with Kakashi-sempai about it as soon as I can." Sakura was actually starting to feel a little better now, even given her lack of sleep and total bafflement when it came to all things Kakashi.

"Great! Maybe we could go to the tea shop together. It will be more fun if you're with someone. How about it? Will you go with me?" Yamato almost missed a step as he took in Sakura's request. Lowering his face and laughing nervously he replied.

"Oh, um, great. I mean yes. Um, that would be great…because of the tea shop! _So_ not because of the two of us…I mean not that you aren't great, but-" Sakura's loud laugh stopped Yamato mid ramble and he shyly glanced her way. A small hand smacked him on his arm.

"Yamato, _you're_ great! You don't go out with friends much, huh?" Yamato gave a small smile.

"Is it that easy to tell?" Sakura smiled.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I practically have no life outside of missions and the hospital."

…

After talking with Yamato for the better part of the morning, Sakura finally got sick of all of the cryptic hand signals Ino was sending her way and decided if she wanted to ever get any peace she would have to see what she wanted.

"What, pig?" Sakura asked as she fell into step beside her exasperating friend. Ino looked to Sakura expectantly.

"What do you mean, _what_? How's the flirting going?" Sakura inwardly cringed.

"Look Ino, I can't do it. Yamato's really nice and I don't want to use him. We're friends now. I just want it to stay that way. Besides, I don't think Kakashi even noticed me hanging out with him." Ino looked at Sakura with a doubtful look. "Anyways, pig, you still didn't explain why you left me last night. You hate Naruto." Ino quickly looked away as she adjusted her ponytail.

"Oh, you know, I was…I was giving you space! That's right! Cause I'm an awesome friend! Besides…Naruto's not _that_ bad." Sakura froze.

"Oh my God! Did you just call him by his name? What in gods name happened in those woods?" Ino tried desperately to look away as Sakura scrutinized her face. A loud voice jerked them both to attention.

"Okay. We're here. Everyone fall in line." Kakashi instructed as they came to a halt in front of Ames' gates.

….

**TBC...**


End file.
